Score To The Top
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro goes to an all boys school, only because they have the best soccer team. When he gets there though he meets a snobby Blondie, scaredy-cat Long nose, shy small Kid, protective Brother, and of course the Captain who is also his roommate. ZoLu M safety
1. Captain Roommate

**Author's Note: Ha! Told you i was going to do a Zoro POV story!!! And i have no clue where this idea came from! So i wouldn't ask... i think it was cuz i was looking at my soccer photos. Yes, i have played soccer.... I was going to Basketball, but i dont remember all the positions so i went with this.... Hope you enjoy this.... Oh and don't ask about the title.... i couldn't figure out a good one... so that will work!!! **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 1: Captain Roommate**

Building after building passed by. People were also walking store to store or to work! Who knows. It was noon time now. The sky was clear, with maybe a cloud or two here and there. There hasn't been rain for a week now, and not expecting anytime soon. Looking at these busy streets. Since it is around noon, most people are probably eating lunch, but not me. I'm going to my new school to start my Sophomore year. I heard it was a great school. Good education, social, and athletic status's. The school is called _**Kyosen Private All-boys High School. **__'_That's right. It's an all-boys school. I'm mainly came to play my favorite sport… Soccer. I have been playing since I was elementary. I have played every single year, haven't missed one. Haven't even skipped one practice. I am determined and focused to stay in soccer and become a professional, most likely.' I opened the paper I was holding in my hand again. It read:

"_Dear Mr. Roronoa Zoro,_

_You have been accepted to transfer to Kyosen Private All-boys High School. You former school has informed us on how you want to play soccer. Someone will either announce and/or pass a sign-up sheet out. It will most likely happen on the first day of school. We encourage you to come at least a week or two early to settle in and make yourself feel more at home. You will be moving into Building A Room 14. The dorm manager will show you around and help you out, just don't be late. They are highly strict to curfew and will give you any kind of punishment. Since it is a new year they let you students off, give you time to adjust to the curfew. Oh, yes, curfew is that the gates close at 9 o'clock at night and open at 4 o'clock in the morning. Students who play sports are exceptionable sometimes. If they have a late game or something like that. We are glad you are coming to Kyosen. Please make yourself at home and no troublemaking. _

_If you have any questions or problems please call us._

_ Principle and Vice Principal,_

_ Nobunaga Kyo and Sarutobi Sai"_

I closed the letter and stared back out the window. 'I wonder who my roommate is?' I wondered.

"Next stop Kyosen High. I repeat next stop Kyosen High!" The bus driver announced. I prepared myself. There was a couple other kids who seemed like they were getting off as well. "We have arrived at Kyosen High stop! I repeat we have arrived!" I got up and made my way to the front, behind some other kids. They got off and walked by themselves, not trying to be sociable at all. Well not all of them.

"Hello!" I looked to my side to see a young boy. Maybe 15. He looked totally calm and normal. No stutters when talking, he was just out with it. He was wearing a red shirt with _rock out_ on it, with a peace sign. He also wore blue jean shorts that cut right above his knees. (Since capris is too girly) With a pair of wooden sandals. I went back up from his shoes and looked at his face. Scar under his left eye, his grin was ear to ear. So wide. His hair was brown and messy. He also wore a straw hat, with red ribbon on it.

"Hi." I blubbered out, then faced forward. Usually I don't talk to people, but I thought I would be nice enough.

"New to Kyosen?" I stared straight forward.

"How'd ya guess?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He started walking backwards in front of me.

"Well your right." I answered plainly.

"Oh! You should join our soccer team! Its great!" I looked at him mysteriously.

"Can you sign me up now?" I asked, pausing in my steps. He stopped as well.

"Of course I can do that!" He chuckled. "You can come by my room and write down your name." I started to walk again, he did as well.

"Okay… What's your room?" He still walked backwards.

"Hmmm… Building A…. Room 14." I stopped, he did too.

"Did you just say Room 14?" I asked. He looked at me confused and nodded. I took the paper out of my pocket again and read it. "I guess I won't have to find your room." I stated.

"Why?" He walked up to me and tried to look at the paper. I brought the paper down and pointed at where it says so.

"We're roommates, that's why." The kid retreated and jumped up and down.

"Oh! My! Gosh! We're Roommates!" He spoke every word between jumps.

"What's your name kid?" I asked before we go any further. He stopped jumping and walked over to me and stuck his hand out.

"Monkey D. Luffy! You?"

"Interesting name, Luffy. Name's Roronoa Zoro." I grabbed his hand and we shook. We let go and walked on.

"Thanks, I like my name!" He chuckled with a grin on his face. I smiled a bit back. Too be nice.

"Your welcome…" I answered. 'I feel weird being nice.' I thought. I bit my lip. 'I didn't even know _your welcome_ was in my dictionary.' I released my lip. "So you really have the sign-up sheets."

"Of course I do! What kind of Captain would I be, if I didn't?!" I was dumbfounded, but I played it cool.

"You're the Captain?" He looked up at me. His eyes are chocolaty-brown, forgot to look earlier.

"Yup!" He chirped.

"What grade ya in?" I asked, curiously. He can't be older than me.

"Sophomore, you?" I wasn't really surprised at that.

"Same." He jumped up again.

"This is awesome!" He chimed. I tried to hold in a laugh. "What?"

"Nothing… Its just your happy for everything! And anything!" I cleared my throat.

"Well, except if its sad!" He pouted. His cheeks puffed out. It was funny. I laughed. "What now?!" He complained.

"Just…" I breathed in, "don't make that face again, it was funny." I put my hand on my mouth. "Man… I haven't laughed like that for ages." I sighed.

"Why not?" He asked. We appeared at Building A.

"Oh, I really had nothing to laugh at. I guess…" I wondered. We walked to the stairs and walked up them. The only thing I brought with me was a backpack and a suitcase. We walked down the hall. "14..." I spoke out loud. "Aha! Here it is." I took out my key and opened it. I turned to look at Luffy I noticed he only had a small backpack.

I walked in to first notice that we were in the living room. It was blue and very roomy. The couch sat against the wall near the hallway, and was light blue. I guess you could say a baby blue. A picture hung above the couch. It was the picture of the ocean shore. Very beautiful. There also was a clear coffee table in front of the couch and chair, that sat on the right side. (From Zoro's point of view.) It was also baby blue. The pillows that sat on the furniture were a sandy color. I walked in further. There was an entertainment center on the opposite wall, or to my right at the moment. It was a big screen TV. 'Not bad, great for watching Soccer or movies.' I turn my attention towards the wall beyond the living room. It looked like a little area for anything really, but what really caught my eye was the balcony. I have always wanted one when I was little. I had stayed at a hotel once and most of my time, when I wasn't playing soccer, I was on the balcony. A balcony is wonderful place, well that's what I think anyways. I turned to my left, there was a doorway. 'Most likely into the kitchen.' I thought.

"Come on," I undistracted myself and turned to Luffy. "I will show you… your room!" He walked down the hallway. I followed. We past two doors, going to the last door. Luffy opened the door. "Here you are." I walked in and was astonished.

It was spacious. The bed was huge, with no sheets though. 'Have to buy my own, huh?' I stated in my mind. But, besides that. The room walls had an light ocean blue color. There was also a desk. on the right side of me, and some other items on it. Stapler, pencil holder, folders, notebooks, a package of pencils, loose-leaf paper, erasers, and a desk lamp. The desk was a sandy color like the pillows. I looked back at the bed. It had a nightstand by it. With drawers, which is convenient. Then there was a door on the same side the desks on. I put my stuff down and walked to the door. Opening it. It was a closet… 'a _walk-in_ closet. I have never had one of these before. This is awesome! Just way beyond awesome.' I jumped up and down for joy in my mind.

"I brought the sign-up sheet." I turned to look at Luffy. I didn't even know he left the room. I walked towards him.

"Thanks." I grabbed the paper and walked to the desk. He walked up beside me and gave a pen.

"Welcome!" He smiled. I nodded and took the pen. I signed my name. I was the first to sign. Which kind of made me feel special.

"Here." I handed the paper to him.

"Great! Can't wait to see you play!" He smiled. I ruffled my hair and walked over to my bed to sit. "Something wrong?" Luffy walked up to me, confused.

"Nah… its nothing really." I sighed. 'Yeah… there is a problem… Something I really regret.' I thought.

"Did you do something in your past you regret?" He sat next to me. I looked at him. 'Can he read minds or something?'

"Sort of…" I sighed. 'That's right I have a deep secret.'

"May I ask what positions you were in at your last team?" I realized I was still looking at him, I flopped back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"All." I commented. He shifted onto the bed. I opened my eyes he was laying on his stomach next to me. He looked like he was enjoying this.

"You played forward, mid, defense, AND goalie!" I nodded. "That's great! I thought I was the only one! Last year on the team everyone only had two main positions!" He sat up and gestured with his hands.

"Well, in my old school you had to know every spot." I retorted.

"Really? What school did you go to?" That caught my heart. My last school was horrible.

"Kiba High School." I sat up, ruffled my hair and then looked at him. His eyes turned sad.

"I'm sorry… did I bring bad memories up?" He asked.

"Nah…" I answered scratching my head.

"Can I ask a question?" I grunted.

"Sure, why not." I looked at him.

"Well… what exactly happened?" It was silent for awhile. I wasn't sure how to explain this.

"I… can't…" I refused to talk about it. That night haunts me.

"Sorry, you don't have too! I was just curious!" He laughed.

"Luffy?! You here?" I heard a voice ring through the air. He grinned.

"ACE!" He yelled, jumping up off the bed to the door, but then paused. "Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

"Hey! Oi!" I growled. He only laughed.

"Lu… what have I told you about dragging people." The boy looked more excited.

"Shanks! You're here too!" He hugged the man, I guess who was Shanks. He let go. "This is Shanks!" Shanks was wearing black jeans and a creamed colored shirt with 'Two shoots are better than one.' On it. His hair was red and brushed out, but still crazy. He also had three scars over his right eye. Shanks held his hand out. I grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Roronoa Zoro." He smiled.

"Zoro… Nice to meet you!" He grinned, looks just like Luffy's smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Luffy tugged on my arm and dragged me a little ways to the left and pointed.

"That's Ace! He's my big brother!" I looked to Ace to see, for one, he was shirtless. His shorts wear black and had chains on them, not to mention the belt buckle. It was silver with an 'A' on it. His arm had a tattoo that spelled 'ASCE' Except the 's' was crossed out. Weird. Now, his hair was just like Luffy's brown and messy. His eyes were chocolaty brown as well, with freckles sprinkled across his face.

"Oh! So this is your new roommate, eh, Lu?" Ace laughed. Luffy grinned. He was still grasped around my arm.

"Yeah! And guess what! He's playing soccer too! Isn't that great?!" He said, detaching himself from my arm to Ace's arm. Ace patted his head and laughed.

"That's great! Got another one, Lu! Don't forget to use your magic when school starts." He chuckled. Luffy grinned and hugged his older brother.

"But… I didn't even have to convince Zoro! I asked him but he was overjoyed to hear that I asked him that!" He rambled on.

"Oh really?" Ace asked, he looked my way. Walked towards, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nice of you to join! Have you had experience?" I grunted.

"Of course," I smiled, remembering my _good past _life. "I have been playing since I was five, never missed a practice or game my entire life, not even a season." I boasted. He laughed and slapped my arm friendly like.

"Great!" He laughed. Luffy came up beside him and grabbed my arm.

"Oh! Ace! Zoro can also play any position too!" Luffy grinned.

"That's even more fantastic! You can help us teach some first years!" Shanks stepped into the conversation. "I'm the manger of the High School Soccer Team." He smiled.

"Ne, Dad, can we go out to eat later?!" Ace pleaded. 'Wait… Dad?' I thought. I was going to ask but they were having their own conversation. I stood there until someone talked to me… it was Luffy.

"Ne, ne, Zoro." I looked at him. "Want to go out shopping? Well tomorrow most likely…" He looked at me with encouraging eyes. I sighed.

"Sure… I got to get a couple things anyways." He grinned and jumped up and down, while still attached to me. "Oi! Settle! I am still in your grasp!" I complained. Ace and Shanks were laughing at us now.

"Luffy, I don't think Zoro is use to your actions and expression." Shanks gawked playfully.

"Awww… Shanks don't be mean!" Luffy complained. Shanks laughed. He then ruffled Luffy's hair, making his hat fall, which I caught. Luffy pouted.

"We be seeing you later, Lu. Talk to you later." Shanks said, saluting his fingers and turned to leave, with that grin on his face. He left through the door. Ace walked up to Luffy, ruffled his hair as well.

"I will come by later! Start making plans… alright?" He smiled. Luffy grinned.

"Mh!" He nodded. Ace laughed and walked through the door waving without looking back. Luffy ran to the door. "Bye Ace! Bye Shanks!" He then shut the door. "Shishi… what we going to do now, Zoro?" He walked up to me. "Video games?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure… what kind of games you have?" He walked past me going to the entertainment center. "Oh here." realizing his hat was still in my hand.

"Oh! Thanks!" He grabbed the hat and set it back on his head. Then went back to the main subject. "A lot… come look and see." I walked over to him and looked inside. He was right there was a lot of games, but only one caught my eye.

"This one…" I grabbed a case and pulled it out and gave it to Luffy.

"Nice choice!" He took the case, opened and stuck the CD into the PS2.

_-- -- -- -- The Next Morning -- -- -- --_

"Ahhh…" I yawned. 'Last night was fun… we played Soccer until around one. Even Ace joined us but left around ten. I guess you could say we tied. Both of our teams were tough ass bastards.' I snickered to myself. 'But… I could say that it was funny when he fell asleep in the middle of the game.' I sighed and sat up from my bed. I looked down. 'When did I get a blanket?' I held the cloth in my hand. Don't know why, but the next thing I did was smell it. 'Everyone has a scent, right? Well, I'm seeing if its mine.' I took in a whiff. 'It smells different.' I questioned myself. 'How did it get here?'

I got up from my bed, scratching my head. I was only wearing boxers. Well that's what I usually wore anyways. I walked to my bag and got out some night pants. Slipped them on and walked out into the hall on my way to the kitchen. While walking down the hall I noticed Luffy's door open and peeked in. He wasn't in there.

"No, no! Remember last time?!" I heard a voice coming from the living room.

"Ahhhh… come on! It will be fun! And Zoro can come with us! You all can get to know him!" That was defiantly Luffy. I walked down the hall almost reaching the living room.

"I don't care but not that place! You know how Nami is!" I walked out in plain view. Their was a guy with dark brown, curly hair with a green checkered bandana. His clothes were brown overalls with a white shirt underneath that was dirty. His eyes were a light brown and his nose was… long.

"What the hell is this?" I spoke grumpily.

"Zoro! Good Morning!" Luffy chirped. "Come here Zoro!" He ran beside me grabbing my arm and dragged me to the couch where him and his friend was standing. "Zoro this is Usopp! Usopp this is Zoro!" I looked at Usopp.

"h-hey…" He stuck out his hand nervously. I took it and lightly shook.

"Hey… He play soccer too?" I turned my attention to Luffy on the question.

"Yeah! He is!" He grinned letting go of my arm and twirled in a happy circle. "Isn't wonderful!" This guy is confusing…

"Haven't gotten use to his moods yet, huh?" Usopp leaned in and whispered. I nodded. "You will… trust me." He laughed.

"Zoro!!!! Want to go out with us!!" He ran up to me and gripped my shirt looking up at me, with a big grin. "We going to the arcade and everything! And, and! You can meet some of my other friends!!!" I looked at him. We stood there for a second until-

"Fine…" I grunted. He let go, off twirling again.

"Yay! Zoro's going to go with us!" He then sprung to Usopp and clung to his arm. "Isn't this great!"

"Sure is, Luffy!" Usopp laughed with Luffy. I stand here thinking, 'Idiots.'

"Zoro! Go get dressed!" Usopp came up to me.

"Unless you want a guy to come flirt with you." He snickered. I quickly left the room and headed to my bedroom.

"What did you say!!!" I heard Luffy yell. Usopp was cracking up laughing. 'Like I am going to let a guy flirt with me…' I grunted.

I opened my bag up and grabbed articles of clothing. I slipped on a creamed-colored tight, but not to tight, shirt that has 'Soccer Champ' on the back. I then took my pajama pants off and slipped on some black jeans. Adding a belt. Then put a pair of socks on. Before leaving I grabbed my wallet out from one of my bag pockets. I, then, left my room to living room.

"Ready?" I asked them. They stood buy the door. Usopp snickered again. "What?"

"Nothing…" He managed to get out. I ignored him and walked towards the door.

"Where's Luffy?" I asked out of the blue looking for him.

"He got a head start down the stairs." Usopp pointed behind him. I walked on. "You are defiantly not caring are you?" I stopped and looked at him. We stood side by side but facing opposite directions.

"What ya mean?" I asked discreetly.

"Wearing that around this school is a hazard. Or a sign saying jump me." He smirked. "Just warning ya." He turned and walked on. "Lets hurry before Luffy gets too ahead!" He laughed and headed down the stairs. I felt insulted.

"How does he know anyway?" I grumbled and grunted to myself. Then headed towards the stairs as well and made my way down.

* * *

**Kira: How was that? Like it?**

**Robin: Author-sans stories are always great...**

**Kira: Thank you Robin-san.**

**Sanji: ROBIN-CHWAN! KIRA-SWA--- =fwap=**

**Kira: heh...**

**Zoro: Haha... that was funny.**

**Nami: Did you really have to hit him?**

**Kira: =fwap= hehe... what?**

**Robin: Swordsman-san too?**

**Kira: During this story only the girls will appear in my chats... its only fair.**

**Vivi: Cool....**

**Kira: VIVI-CHAN!**

**Robin: R&R, Author-sans story**

**Nami: Or pay the expenses.**

**Vivi: uhhh... please.**

**Kira: See you guys next chapter!!!!  
**


	2. Yuki Shokora

**Author's Note: Okie dokie then. I do not own the One Piece characters but i do own Kasai Tonakai, Rannigu Mizu, and Yuki Shokora. This is not a best... well thats what i believe, but i still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 2: Yuki Shokora?**

"Zoro! Usopp! Hurry up!! Your slow~!" Luffy yelled. I grunted in response. We were walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Am Not!" Usopp yelled back.

"Are Too~!!!!" Luffy teased. Usopp seemed mad, but only playfully. Usopp ran trying to catch up to Luffy and pass him.

Luffy seemed faster though. "ZORO!!" I heard him yell. They were at the bus stop already. Luffy was raised him arm waving it back and forth. "HURRY UP!!!" I sighed. I didn't really want to you yell back so I waved. Luffy smiled at my response.

'Yesterday was fun, indeed. Me and Luffy got to know each other more. I figured out that he hasn't lived here his whole life. He moved here at the beginning of middle school. Ace is a Senior and this will be his last year of Soccer. Well High School Soccer anyway. He is going to play it when in College. Luffy is too. They are both committed to this sport as much as I am.' I glanced off out over at my left side, looking to see a park and some people were there. They saw me glancing and waved. I waved back… it's polite. Then glanced back towards Luffy and Usopp, they were messing around. 'He ain't a bad guy. I think I could get along with him. He loves Soccer, has his own style, not afraid to show his true self, interacts with others, and can easily make you smile.'

"ZORO!" I shook me head clearing the thoughts. It seems like the bus was about to pull up. I was nearly a mile or two away. I quickly dashed to the stop.

"WOO!" Usopp exclaimed. His eyes were big and open, like a pair of binoculars. "That was fast!" I took a deep breath in.

"Uh huh." I agreed. Luffy was just standing there grinning. "What?" The bus stopped and we climbed on. I waited until we sat down to get the answer. We went to the back of the bus and sat. Me, Luffy, and then Usopp was our order. We sat in silence until it was broken.

"It proves that you do have skills!" Luffy chirped, he was excited in everyway.

"I guess it does…" I wondered my eyes, finally landing them outside the window. Watching trees, and then buildings go by. I just remembered something, "where are we going?"

"Baratie." Luffy chimed.

"No." Usopp disagreed.

"Awww…. Why not?!" Luffy whined. "Zoro can meet Sanji, Nami, Robin, Kohza, Mizu, Shok--." Luffy complained some more, but was interrupted.

"No."

"Why not?" I interrupted the conversation.

"See! See! Zoro wants to go!" Luffy grabbed my arm. "Come on Usopp." Luffy looked at Usopp, with a puppy dog look. Gripping around my arm. "When I called Robin this morning she said she wanted to meet Zoro!" Luffy whined.

"Okay… okay! Fine we'll go." Usopp gave in.

"Yay!" Luffy didn't let go of my arm. By this point of time I'm use to the whole grabbing my arm and dragging me. Though I may hate it, it's fine.

"Next stop Toyo Street. I repeat next stop Toyo Street." The bus driver announced over intercom.

"That's our stop!" Luffy chirped.

"You get excited for everything, Luffy!" Usopp protested.

"We have arrived at Toyo Street. I repeat we have arrived at Toyo Street." The bus slowed to a stop. Our little group got up and got off. At least six other people got of. I'm guessing the three pairs were a couple, since they were holding hands. Truthfully it grossed me out, couples do that whole kiss and lovey-dovey stuff.

"Zooooorooo! Come on!" I felt Luffy grab my arm and drag me. I heard some giggles behind me. Must have been some girls thinking what Luffy did was cute. He dragged me awhile, until my speed matched up to his. "There it is!" He pointed. Although he was still attached to me, he started to walk a little faster. "Come on! Come On!" He said. We reached the doors of the_Baratie_. 'Who ever the hell made that name up was high. I don't even know what it means!'

We entered through the doors. It was a fancy place. Too fancy for me. The tables were nicely organized, with white table cloth draping over each table. The walls were a creamy color, with red pillars. But not exactly red. More lighter. People were nicely dressed and eating with etiquette. I was right, this place is too fancy for me.

"Come on Zoro! I see everyone!" He grabbed my arm and started to walk on past tables.

Everyone glanced our direction but turned away. 'They didn't really seem disturbed, maybe they are use to it?' We stopped a table where six people sitting and chatting on and on!

"Oi! Everyone!" They all stopped in there tracks.

"Nice to see you Captain-san… Is this the man you were talking about?" It was a woman who spoke. Her voice was calm, cheerful too. Her hair was raven colored. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Her outfit was a different story. It was a purple type of suit, but for women. The shirt was not buttoned all the way. Lets just say her chest is big.

"Uh huh!" Luffy chuckled. "Everyone this is Zoro!" Everyone at the table either said 'yo' 'hi' or just saluted slightly. I nodded at them all. Usopp went ahead and sat down. "Zoro! This is Robin!" The women in purple. "This is Nami!" He went on.

The next one was also a girl but was most likely our age. Her hair was orange, with brown eyes. With a white shirt that had blue squares around her chest. Something told me took keep an eye on my money.

"And this is Chopper!" He cheerfully waved, but then coward behind the person next to him.

His hat is what really caught attention towards him. The hat was a light red(pink) with a white 'X' on it. His brown hair stuck out from underneath the hat, like every strand was trying to get air. His eyes were brown also. His shirt was blue, and he seemed to have a red backpack on.

"Next to him is Tonakai!" He pointed out.

Tonakai had short white hair, emerald green eyes, and left ear pierced at the top with a hop-ring. His shirt was a button-up shirt, like most of them, that was black with short sleeves. His knee was up revealing that he was wearing shorts that was red plaid. And also when he shifted his position it made a clinging noise, like he was wearing some chains on his shorts.

"The one next to him is Mizu!" He grinned at every name. Proud to be their friends.

Mizu looked older than Chopper and Tonakai. He's most likely to be in a higher grade. He was also taller. Brown, blonde highlights was his hair color. With a crazy style, that was held up by an orange headband. His eyes were a caramel brown. He wore an extra-large jacket that was open revealing a white tank-top that was stuck to his body. I couldn't really see his pants, but I am guessing black pants… maybe.

"And of course we can't forget Shokora!" Luffy exaggerated greatly.

Shokora was odd, but I guess not that odd. He was probably the same height as Mizu. His hair was short, messy and black. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. Left ear was pierced, and a necklace hung around his neck with a skull. His shirt was black with a white skull on the front, that was bleeding from the eyes with a dagger in the head. Two wrist bands, that had skulls on them, were on each wrist. If I knew any better I would say this guy likes skulls. His expression said he didn't want to be here. Actually he didn't really have an expression.

Luffy sat down and I followed. The chair was big enough. It was one of those that was a half circle and could fight like eight people.

"Zoro?" I looked up to see Robin relaxing her head in her hand. "Hmm…What brought you here?" That was an obvious answer.

"To play Soccer." I said confidently.

"Interesting, so you like Soccer? Oi! Good going Luffy! Working your magic!" Mizu laughed.

"Nope!" Luffy spoke up with a chirp. "No magic!" He grinned. Everyone was smiling at this, except Shokora. Does he smile? I haven't seen him yet, not even when we came in.

"Wow! No magic?! That's amazing! He must really want too!" Mizu laughed again.

"Of course I do! Soccer is my life!" I spoke up. Everyone smiled again, except Shokora… again. 'What's wrong with that guy?'

"What can you play, kid?" Shokora finally spoke up. Everyone seemed shocked. I calmly answered.

"All." Everyone still didn't move.

Shokora's expressionless face stared at me only. "Good." Then he slowly closed his eyes. Luffy laughed and everyone was out of the trans.

"So, Swordsman-san…" Robin spoke.

"Swordsman?" Nami questioned.

"Oh… am I wrong Zoro-san? Did you not use to do Kendo?" I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

She lightly smiled, everyone stared in awe. "I have seen you in newspapers, winning tough fights. Even against some pros. I am impressed." Everyone turned their attention towards me… still in awe.

I scratched the back of my head. "You actually read those… and still remember?" I asked sort of nervously.

"Of course… So, Swordsman-san, you haven't missed a single practice, game, or season?" She asked calmly.

"Nope, never!" I answered honestly.

"But, when you also had a Kendo Tournament at the same time of Soccer tournaments, which did you choose?" I stared at her for a second. How would she know they were at the same time?

"I went to the Soccer tournaments. Of course… why?" I asked earnestly. I was confused with the questioning and how she new this stuff.

"But, you guys did not continue the Season… You forfeited from the tournaments…" My heart tweaked. Now I know where she is going with this. She wants to know the accident, doesn't she? I griped my chest with me hand. "Was it because of tha-"

"ROBIN!" We all jumped and looked at Luffy. He calmly sat himself down after jumping up out of his chair. "Please… different subject." He announced. Robin glanced at me. I looked away, trying to hide the disaster in my eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry Swordsman-san." Her voice was sadden. I don't like people apologizing to me. It makes me feel vulnerable.

"It's fine!" I lightly smiled, but faked it.

My hand was covered with warmth. I looked to see Luffy had gripped my hand. I looked at his face, it was sorrowful, forgiving. I actually smiled towards this. Then snapped out of it. He was holding my hand, another guy holding my hand! It's crazy! I didn't want to be mean, so I nodded at him. He smiled and let go. I was relieved. 'I have never had any real interaction with someone else. I haven't even had a girlfriend before!!! The only person that was really close to me, that was a girl, was Kuina. Which I do not want to bring up right now.'

"Has anyone else signed up yet?" Tonakai asked with a cocky attitude.

"Nah… school hasn't even started yet!" I stared at them talking.

"True, true!" Mizu joined in.

"What grades are you guys in?" I asked out of curiosity. "Just wondering."

"I'm Rannigu Mizu, Junior this year!" He smiled and leaned over Shokora, who grunted, and over Luffy. With this his hand stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you… Zoro?" I nodded.

"Roronoa Zoro." I said promptly. He laughed and we shook then released. He leaned back to his seat.

"I'm Kasai Tonakai." He gave a nod, I nodded back. "And this is Tony Tony Chopper." He directed towards the boy in the hat. I nodded to him, he slightly waved. "We are both Freshman." Tonakai said finally. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm Nico Robin and this is Navigator-san." She smiled.

"Nami." Nami announced. "Robin is a teacher at Kyosen Private All-girls High School, and I also go there as a student, of course. I am a Sophomore!" She smiled.

"I'm Yuki Shokora. Junior." Everyone, once again, stared at him with astonishment and shock. He looked only at me, again. Then closed his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said.

"Oi! Luffy! When did you get here?!" A voice sound from the edge of the table. A man with blonde hair, half in his face, and baby blue eyes. A cigarette hung out of his mouth. His outfit was a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie. Not to mention his eyebrows were curled.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled. He was already leaning on the table. "Sanji! Sanji! You have to meet Zoro!" He smiled. I looked up at him. He grunted.

"Moss head." He blew out. A vein popped.

"What?!" I spoke, angrily.

"Your head is green… Moss head." Another vein popped.

"Who the hell gave you the right to say that?" I raised my voice a bit.

"Hey! Shitty Bastard! Watch your language!" I slowly recovered a vein.

"Your using more foul language than I am." I grunted leaning back against the seat. I could tell Sanji was fuming. Luffy laughed, cutting us both off by surprise. "What?"

"You guys are funny!" He announced laughing. I only sighed and leaned back.

"Luffy… you are a mystery." Nami announced.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji called out, starting to do a noodle dance of some sort. I snorted. "What, Bastard?" He snapped.

"Tch, nothing. Shitty bastard." I grunted the last part. He fumed again. I smirked.

"Cook-san… what have you been up to?" Robin asked looking at Sanji.

"Thanks for asking Robin-chwan!!! I have been cooking for all the lovely ladies!" He got down on a knee. "But not as lovely as you." Robin giggled. Nami smacked him with a newspaper. "Sorry Nami-swan." I chuckled. "Shut up, bastard."

"Shitty Cook." I grumbled, since I know now that he is a cook.

He fumed even more. "What the hell is your problem, Shitty Bastard?!" Sanji snapped.

"Shut up." We all went silent and looked at Shokora, well I was just looking at him, not with awe or anything like that.

He seemed mad. Eyes still closed, but soon opened and looked at me. I flinched. 'Why is he always looking at me?' I wondered. Everyone looked my way, and I mean EVERYONE, in our little group. When they looked away though, Shokora smirked. I flinched again. 'Did he just… smirk at me?' I looked at him, then his face went emotionless and everyone looked back at him. 'Am I the only one that say that?' I looked around. No one noticed that he did, indeed, smirk.

"We should give Zoro our cell numbers… just in case!" Luffy announced, distracting them. Their attention brought them to Luffy and they nodded.

We exchanged numbers, and chatted about anything really. Shokora was silent the rest of the time, except for every so often he would look up at me then close his eyes again. Truly I didn't know what he was getting at, but it was weird. 'I never felt so… awkward. It was weird. Too weird. I let it slide though. He probably just making sure I ain't a bad guy or something. But, what was with that smirk?' I joined the future conversations. We had a good time. We ended up eating lunch. Which now I know that Luffy is a pig! He eats a lot. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to an hour. 'Being here talking with… friends. Is great, but for a half an hour.' I sighed in mid thought. Someone else sighed as well. It was Tonakai. I glanced at him. He glanced back. I was sure he was bored, I am a bit too. So… I nodded.

"All right guys… I'm bored. Come Robin, Nami! Let me and Chopper out!" Tonakai sounded pissed, but he did every time he spoke. Guessing that's how he is. Nami and Robin got up. Chopper jumped off the seat and Tonakai followed. "We will talk to ya guys later." He waved back to us. Chopper turned our direction, gave a light smile and waved.

"Lets go too, Luffy, Zoro." Usopp announced. Luffy pouted. I patted him on the head.

"We'll talk to them later!" I smiled. 'A heart warm smile left my body. That's amazing! I haven't smiled in forever!' I felt him nod under my hand.

"Your right!" He grinned. "Alright let's go!" I got up, Luffy followed, and Usopp followed out after Luffy. "We will talk to you guys later, Bye everyone!"

"Bye, Luffy! Zoro! Usopp!" Mizu cheered loudly, "see you later!"

"Bye, Captain-san, Swordsman-san, Long nose-san." Robin smiled lightly.

"Bye Luffy, Usopp!" Sanji announced, Nami hit him.

"Bye Zoro." Shokora spoke normally.

"See ya, Robin, Mizu, Nami, Shokora." I announced and waved.

We left the Baratie and walked down the street. It was about three, I would say. People on the street were just teens mostly. Adults were probably still at work. A orange truck went by and honked at us. Luffy waved, Usopp smacked his head, and I laughed. He likes chatting… and of course, loves food. Luffy laughed off the hit.

"Zoro…" I drew my attention on Usopp. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know… Make Shokora talk!" I looked at him with confusion. He sighed. "It's hard to get a word out of him, even in class! So I have heard…" He drifted of into space then snapped back. "So… what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" I prompted.

"Hmmm… he never even shows emotion either!" Usopp verified.

"What ya mean? He smirked at me earlier." Usopp and Luffy's head both looked at me… astonished. "What?"

"He smirked at you? He showed emotion?!" Usopp asked. I nodded. "This is amazing! He's never done that! Not even towards Luffy!" He shouted. Luffy stuck his tongue out, I held in a laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Luffy grunted. He wasn't serious… enough to be mad.

The arguing continued until we finally reached the bus stop and made it just in time for the bus. We got on the bus and my cell rang it's text message tone. I waited until we sat to look. We sat in the same spot as earlier.

"Who's it from?!" Luffy asked curiously. I poked his nose.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told him. He backed up and pouted and then Usopp distracting him with a different subject. With this distraction, I flipped open my phone and clicked _accept._ It popped open.

'_Yo.'_ It was from Shokora. So I replied.

'_What's up, man?'_ I texted back and sent it. I closed my phone shut.

"So…. Who was it?! Mizu?!" Luffy asked, Usopp looked curios this time as well. I shook my head.

"Nah, not Mizu."

"Robin? Nami? Sanji?" I grunted at the last one.

"Nope, none of those." I spitted out.

"Tonakai? Chopper?" I shook my head. "Oh I know! Usopp!"

"Oi, oi! I'm right here." Usopp slapped his shoulder.

"Oh right!" Luffy laughed. My phone went off again. I flipped it open.

'_The sky…'_ I snorted.

'_Let me rephrase that, what ya doin.'_ I sent the message and closed my phone.

"I know! I know! Shokora!" Luffy announced proudly.

"Nah… nah! It can't be him! He don't text!" Usopp retorted.

"Then who?" Luffy whined with curiosity.

"That last one was right." I told Luffy. Usopp was astonished.

"Shokora is texting you?!" I nodded. "You are too amazing Zoro! How do you do it?!" I shrugged. "But this is not as amazing as when I defeated my enemy with the death glare!"

"Woo! Really?!" Luffy looked astonished with stars in his eyes. My phone went off again. I flipped it open.

'_Nothing really, just waiting for the bus to stop.'_ I stopped and looked up. And sure enough he was on, but near the front.

'_Oh I see you now. Me, Luffy, and Usopp are in the very back.'_ I sent and flipped it close. I looked up to see if he looked back, and sure he did. He turned and looked at me. He slightly waved. I waved back.

"Who you waving at Zoro?!" Luffy leaned on my shoulder, I looked at him.

"Shokora." I looked back up. He was turned back around and my phone went off.

'_Oh… so that's the noise.'_ I laughed.

'_Yup, sure is.'_ I closed my phone.

"I didn't know Shokora was riding!" Usopp announced. 'It wasn't a big bus, how did we not see him? When did he even get on?' My phone went off again.

'_So you Luffy's Roommate?'_ He asked. I looked up at him, he was staring back at us. I looked down and replied.

'_Yeah, pretty surprising.'_ I sent it and closed my phone like I usually do.

"Zoro!!!" I turned my attention to Luffy. He was wrapped around my arm, looking at me. "I'm bored!" He whined some more. I answered to my phone.

'_Well my room isn't that far… I'm room 20.'_ I looked at this in confusion, 'why is he giving me his room number?' With that thought in my mind, I went ahead and asked.

'_Why did you give me your room number?'_ This only out of curiosity. I forgot to close my phone this time, instead I was distracted.

"Next stop Kyosen High! I repeat next stop Kyosen High!" The bus driver announced.

"That's our stop Zoro!" Luffy cheered. What Luffy said reminded me of my new room. 'Oh damn it!'

"Luffy I forgot to get some sheets!" I sighed in frustration.

"That's okay! I have some in the closet!" I felt deadpanned.

"Why didn't you tell me you did?!" I yelled.

"We have reached Kyosen High, I repeat we have arrived at Kyosen High." The bus slowed to a stop. Luffy rocketed upwards and down the aisle. Usopp followed, I did as well.

"I found them this morning! And I just forget to tell you 'cause Usopp came over!" The memory of waking up with a blanket struck me.

"What was up with the blanket?" I asked him. Usopp seemed to answer his phone at this moment, which reminded me to check mine. But I didn't.

"Hey guys! I will catch up with you later! Kaya wants to see me! Bye Luffy, Zoro!" Usopp ran towards the right side of us and went down the street.

"Bye Usopp!" Luffy yelled.

"Explain." I grunted. He smiled.

"You looked cold." He walked on with a grin.

"So you were watching me when I slept?" I followed, stomping almost.

"No!" He looked back and smiled. "I was checking on you!"

"What am I five?" I grumbled as we walked on.

"Oi." I flinched and turned behind me.

"Oh! Hey Shokora!" I patted him on the shoulder. He was a bit taller then me. "What's going on, man?" I asked.

"Nothing really… just bored." I nodded in response. Before I could say my next line… something attached to my back.

"What are you doing Luffy?" I asked irritated, knowing it was him.

"Neehee, just seeing what you guys are doing! Hey Shokora!" Shokora nodded.

"Luffy…" A vein felt like popping.

"Oh! Sorry Zoro!" He giggled and sprung off my back.

"Are you always this crazy?" I asked stretching my back. 'He's one excited kid. Even over nothing.'

"Hmmm…" He put a thought pose on. "Yup!" He grinned a big toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So…" I turned my attention back to Shokora.

"So…. What?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"Text message." A light bulb popped up.

"Oh right!" I took out my phone and read it.

'_Want to come over and play some video games?' _I closed my phone.

"Sure." I answered, bored.

"Alright." He walked on. "Luffy you can come too." I noticed Luffy was looking over my shoulder. I felt a sweat drop fall.

"You were reading the message too?" He grinned.

"Yup! Come on Zoro! Lets go!" He grabbed around my arm and started to drag me to catch up with Shokora.

"Oi! Wait!" I yelled at him. Though my words wouldn't reach in and stay in that thickhead of his.

* * *

**Kira: You all are probably wondering who this Shokora guy is, right?**

**Robin: Actually yes i am, Author-san.**

**Nami: What is with that! Is he flirting with Zoro?**

**Kira: Uhhm! Nami, Robin... and Vivi.**

**Vivi: You didn't forget me! Yay!**

**Kira: Of course i wouldn't forget you!**

**Robin: Go on.**

**Kira: Ok well. You will have to wait...**

**NaVi: =deadpanned= What?!**

**Robin: =giggling= Okay you win Author-san!**

**Kira: Thank you Robin-chan!**

**Kaya: Sorry i am late.**

**Kira: No worries we were actually about to close, honors?**

**Kaya: Oh ok! All veiwers please review! She won't put anymore chapters up until Reviews come in.**

**Robin: Because Author-san likes reading Veiwer-san's reviews.**

**Nami: Not bad one those, you will have to pay 100 beli for that!**

**Kaya: uhhh... Please Review. Goodbye.  
**


	3. Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Well now... The ending is quite odd... And those who are not ZoLu fans or don't like lemon, or anything close to lemon stuff... Why are you here?! This is me! I am a perverted person... very perverted... It doesn't become to big of pervertness but! It will and soon! I know moving to fast, but hey! I love typing for you guys!**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 3: Lost Memories**

'It has been a week since I have been here. Luffy and I spent most of our time over at Shokora's room. Playing games. But today when Luffy and me spent the day at Shokora's room… it wasn't bad. It was actually fun, more fun than the last days. Luffy clinged to me a lot though. He was like a leech. Attaching to me. As if I was going to disappear. Mostly he did it, so that I would lose at the game. Only to be backfired when Shokora attacked him while he was distracted. We played _Need For Speed: Underground 2._ I am good at the game, but Shokora was just as good as I was.'

I threw my body on the couch. Resting. 'It was also tiring somehow. When Luffy had to take a call and went outside, it's like someone made a goal and opened up Shokora to what was now reality. He just started talking more. Much, much more than the past days!' I sighed and closed my eyes. 'He said that he had, indeed, one point in life went to the same school I did when in Elementary. Which didn't really shock me for some reason. I have not really gave it thought to see someone in the same place as I use to be. I don't really remember him at all. He explained how he was on the soccer team also.'

My thought brought me to the fact that I still had soccer photos from back then. I got up and walked to my room. Luffy was outside talking to Mizu and Shokora was getting something out of his room. Seem like Luffy and Mizu were having a lot of fun. I went to my room. I wondered through my shit trying to find the box full of my trophies, pictures, medals, etc, from soccer. (Note: His boxes came in a couple days ago, he just doesn't feel like putting the stuff up yet.)

Then,-

"Ah hah!" I felt some joy. I carefully pulled out some trophies, laying them to the side, and continuing down to the photos.

Once the photos were in my possession, I shuffled through them finding my Elementary team. When I reached the second to last photo, I turned it over and read the names. I stood to keep more balance. And sure enough Shokora was in it. Which was weird. I hadn't realized he was. The weirdest part was, in the photo me and him stood next to each other. Arms linked, leaning on each other, grinning widely, and holding peace signs up.

'That's odd…' I bewildered the photo more. 'How do I not remember him?' A sudden wave of nausea went through me. I gripped my head.

"What the hell?" I hissed under my breath. I looked at the photo more, but it was spinning to much. I released out of my hand, to use that hand to grab my head on the other side. I lost my balance, falling to my knees. "Shit," I hissed this time. "Shit, shit, Shit! Not again!" I shouted angrily at the pain. My head thundered, like echoing through an empty room. 'Why now?'

"Zoro!" I heard my name. "Zoro you okay?!" I felt hands resting on my back.

"Oh this isn't good!" I heard a different voice. I kept my head down, trying to calm myself. Trying to rid of this dizziness and queasiness.

"Mizu! What happened?" I heard a deep, and third, voice ring.

Foot steps made the room echo more. I was starting to sweat. 'I have never let an attack take over me like this?! I'm not that weak.' I was going to raise my head, but disapproved of that.

"Zoro…" I heard a whisper. Familiar voice, not saying none of these voices were familiar, but this voice sounded too familiar. "Calm down, you know how you can get."

"Shokora! How do you know this?" So the familiar voice was Shokora, huh? Someone familiar.

_-- -- -- -- _

"_Zoro! Time for practice! Hurry up!" A girly voice rang through the air. I stood watching a little boy in shorts, baggy shirt, tall socks, with shin guards, and cleats. I couldn't tell the color though, it was in black and white only._

'_But why is he calling my name?'_

"_I'm coming! I'm coming, Shokora!" A boy burst through the door. _

'_Wait! That's me?'_

_-- -- -- --_

'Was that a flash back?' I staggered the sudden memory..

"Zoro! You okay? Come on, Speak! Say something." A voice panicked.

"Luffy!" Shokora spoke harshly. "Cool it."

"O-okay…" Luffy hesitated.

"What do we do?" Mizu spoke, trying to stay calm.

"I think he is regaining what he lost." I questioned this. I was still on my knees grasping my head, furiously. Not letting it go. Hands were on mine. Both hands had different texture. Only the one on the right felt more comfortable.

"Regaining his lost? What did h--"

-- -- -- --

'_The flash back?'_

"_Gosh, Zoro! Your slo~~w!" Little Shokora spoke. I laughed._

'_I forgot he had such a girly voice.'_

"_Am not!" The boy, me, pouted. I was wearing a tank-top, shorts, shin guards, and cleats. They slowly walked down a path, that has been walked on many times. It was faded._

"_I thought you were taking a nap on the porch. Like you are always, waiting for me to come and get you! But, you were actually late!" Little Shokora waved his hands around. Wailing it out._

"_I was not late! Just lost track of time!" Little me pouted. The path became more wider revealing… our soccer field from when I was little._

"_Your early, boys." A man with a deep voice spoke._

"_Aa! Like always, Mihawk-sensei!" Little me saluted the Coach._

'_Ahh… Mihawk-sensei. He was my Coach until I moved.'__ I sighed. __'Good times…'_

_The ground and background suddenly disappeared, leaving the coach and two boys laughing. The laughing wore down leaving one boy alone, scrunched up in a ball. Face digging into his knees, grasping tightly around them. He was now sobbing. I walked up to him. Only to be shocked. The boy grown larger sized. He was still sobbing, voice was deep though._

"_Zoroooo!" I turned to see Luffy. Running towards me. Oh so I thought. He ran past me, to the guy behind me. "Zoro! What's wrong?" Luffy bent down to… _

'_Me? That's me?'__ I watched as, me! Raised his head and looked up at Luffy and smile._

"_Aa, Luffy. It's nothing," My colorless figure answered. I was shocked on how I was crying and then how Luffy was there. Mostly because I was crying. I don't cry, I am too manly for that._

"_Ne, Zoro. You know you can tell me anything! I am here for ya! Always!" He chirped. My figure smiled at him. _

"_I know, Luffy." My figure stood up. He touched Luffy's face. "I hope you can show me away from this hell." He spoke whispery._

_Luffy smiled very softly. "Okay… I will try." My figure nodded._

_-- -- -- --_

"Zoro! Answer me!" Luffy's sobbing voice yanked me out of it. I was panting. Sweat rolling down my face. My right hand was being squeezed senseless. I'm guessing Shokora and Mizu left. It was only Luffy.

"Luffy…?" I spoke in a whisper. The grip on my hand lightened up.

"You okay?" He hiccupped. I looked up to see tears flowing down.

"Luffy, why are you crying?" I relaxed. He rubbed his face with his arm.

"I'm not crying!" He sniffled and pouted. I chuckled. His face went back to worrying. "Are you okay?"

"Aa, Luffy. It's nothing." Wow, Deja-vu. He looked like he was about to cry again. He then attacked me into a hug. Making him sitting on my lap, with my legs relaxing out. I used my hands to support myself.

"It was not nothing!" He shouted with sobs interrupting it. "You scared me! I thought you were having some sort of an attack!!" He yelled more. It was silent for awhile. I started to rub his back. He was hiccupping now, leaving the sobs behind. "What happened…?" He whispered.

"Let's talk about it la--"

"No! Now!" He removed himself to look at me. His face was scared, worried.

I sighed. "Okay…" I looked on the floor. The picture was upside down. "But… first tell me where the other two are."

"You heard them?" He asked, totally distracted. I nodded. "They went to get you some medicine… Shokora said that you have had this before and is getting the medicine."

I felt stunned. 'How does Shokora now about my attacks?'

"Tell me." Luffy retorted. 'Guess he don't have bad memory.' I sighed.

"Well," I looked back at the upside down picture. Luffy caught onto what I was looking at. "I have these attacks…"

"What kind?" He interrupted.

"My attacks help me regain my memories. I still don't remember how I lost them." I mumbled the last part to myself. "But," I continued. "This was not any kind of attack… It included my time when I was in Elementary Soccer." I kept my eyes on the chocolately-brown eyes in front of me. "Shokora was in it. Well, of course he was in it." I picked up the picture and held it to Luffy. "See the two boys linked together, grinning, and holding out peace signs?" Luffy nodded. "I'm on the right and Shokora is on the left."

His eyes grew big. "You guys were on the same soccer team?"

"Yup, even in the same school… and class." I wondered about the last part.

"So.. What happened in your attack?" He put the picture down. "I want to know! All of it!" I nodded.

"It started out were I was meeting Shokora out--" I told my flashback. I even told him the parts where I was focusing what was happening around me. Then started saying the part where a boy was scrunched together crying. "--the boy turned into a man. He was crying as well. Then-" I paused. I don't know if I should say it or not.

"Then?" Luffy gave a tilt to the head. "Then what?" I turned my direction away to the far wall.

"I don't think I should say the rest…" Luffy started bouncing.

"Tell me!" He kept bouncing, and not on in the right places.

"Okay! Stop bouncing!" I snapped. He stopped moving in a heartbeat. I sighed. "You were in it." He smiled. "You were running towards the man… but this man was no other man! It was me." He seemed serious, but still had his smile on. "You were running up yelling Zoro. And asking what was wrong. I said nothing."

"Like earlier." Luffy interrupted. I nodded.

"But you were saying how I could tell you anything. And I agreed." He gave me a look. I don't know what kind of look though. It was silent. I looked away again. (When he look back?)

"Ne, Zoro. You know you can tell me anything! I am here for ya! Always!" It echoed in my head. I gripped my head. "Zoro!" He got up quick. "Why are you having another attack?"

'_Why?! Why Aijou! Why?!'_ The voice screamed in my head. _'This is all your fault Zoro! Get out!'_ I screamed in pain. Releasing my hand from my head, I gripped at my arm. I was being shaken senseless. I panted, hard. This time it was someone else.

"Zoro! Calm down!" It was Shokora. His voice panicking. I heard Luffy crying in the background, Mizu holding and talking to him. "You okay?" Shokora finally asked. I let go of my arm.

"Shokora?" I spoke quietly. "Why?" I asked finally. "Why Aijou?" I asked almost at tears, but held them back.

"Zoro," I looked up at him. "It was not your fault… Aijou death was not caused by you." He put his hand on my arm. "You tried to help him… You carried him home… by yourself. With an injured arm." His voice was soothing.

"But... The woman…"

"She did not know the truth… You were young, she should have known better." His hand moved in an up and down motion. "Aijou was not killed by your sword." Saying it now was still not going to clear my subconscious.

"Aijou… It's my fault he die--"

"It was long ago, Zoro!" Luffy spoke up. "Your past… is past. Present is now." He hiccupped, but now he was next to me.

"Luffy's right." Mizu walked up beside Luffy. My heart felt like it was ripped out. It feels like everyone was ganging up on me. I only nodded.

"I guess your right." I smiled, a fake one though. I was not going to let it go anytime soon.

"Okay…" Shokora sighed in relief. "Here." He handed me some pills. I only nodded and took them. I let out a big breath. "We should be going." Shokora stood up and grabbed Mizu and walked out. I heard the front door open and close.

"Your not going to let it go, are you?" I turned to Luffy. He was staring apathetically at me. That look gave me an impression that I would not escape.

I sighed. "Luffy… don't tell the others. It's just something I can't let go-"

"What happened?" He suddenly asked. "What happened to your arm? Why is the scar so long?"

I gave him a look, I knew with that whole attack, and after me and Shokora talked about my arm. But how does he know how long? I am wearing a sleeve shirt.

"I saw it the other morning." I remembered back. How did he see it though… ah shit! Now I remember, he dragged me out and introduced me to Usopp. Hopefully Usopp didn't notice. It was barely able to see unless you beside him. I grabbed my arm.

"So you remember?" I looked away from his face. He grabbed my hand that was attached to the arm.

"Of course… It has been leaving me with questions." I looked at him, emotionless as I can get. "Don't hide it… I can read you very easily." Luffy responded to my attempt. I closed my eyes and laid back.

"Aijou, Shokora, and I were like brothers. All were on the same soccer team. Same school, class, and we even sat by each other." Now I was regaining some of my memories. "Except that day. That day was very odd. Since Shokora wasn't with us, we didn't go practice. Instead we went to the dojo. I trained some and Aijou just watched." I took a deep breath in. "He always liked watching me train. He started watching me train more and more since Kuina died the year after that."

"Kuina?" He asked, interrupting my memory. I nodded.

"Yes, Kuina. She was my kendo idol. I looked up to her. I fought everyone, defeated everyone. Except," I sighed. "her. I had fought her maybe over 2000 times. Lost each time. She also was on the girl's soccer team. But, the day when I found out that she had to give up kendo _and _soccer, I was mad. I told her to fight me again, and we ended up playing kendo and soccer at the same time. Which is harder than you think! I lost of course, but we made a promise that day, that one day we would meet again, except one of us was going to be the champ at either kendo and/or soccer." I sighed even deeper. "But…" I closed my eyes. "She died the next day."

"How?" Luffy asked with a sorrow voice.

"Feel down the stairs." I opened my eyes at this point.

"Wow…" He looked sorry. His eyes glued onto me. I shook my head.

"We have a different promise now… well my promise to her. I promised her that I would become the best kendo and soccer player! Or just one of those." I smiled. Luffy giggled.

"Now," Luffy coughed. "Please continue the other story." He has good memory.

"Well, we ended up staying at the dojo later than we thought. So--"

"What grade was this?" I grunted at his rudeness, but answered the question.

"The end of sixth grade." I cleared my throat. "So, the sensei there let me lock up when I was done. Like he sometimes does. So I trained and talked to Aijou through my training. Then-" I gritted my teeth. "-the room went dark. I heard Aijou scream I couldn't see, so I ran to where the light switch was. When I flicked it on. I saw someone standing above Aijou… With a bloody sword." I sat up. Looking down. "Aijou was hurt bad, so I thought I could help him before anything else could happen. I tried to hold in the tears. I ran towards the man and tried to slice him. Though I had forgotten that I had a wooden sword and his was real." I gripped at my arm. "He sliced through my arm, slowly and painfully." A tear escaped. "The man had ran out of the room before doing anything else. I didn't think about him coming back. All I thought about was Aijou. I picked him u-up-" I hiccupped on accident. "-and ran towards his house. Which was very bad. I got there and his mother just flipped. She started yelling, 'Why? Why Aijou! Why?! This is all your fault Zoro! Get out!' I didn't understand, so I tried to explain. She only screamed and started throwing things. So, I had escaped out of there."

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered. He hugged with much care. All I thought was to hold back. And that's what I did. No one has done this for him since Aijou was still alive. I gripped his shirt, trying to hold in my tears. "It's okay… I am here…"

I let out a hiccup. 'Why is it that… I have only known him for a week and I am spilling everything.' I couldn't help it, I sobbed into his chest. I had seen my friend die. No one comforted me back then… I thought I was alone. 'Luffy… why are you digging a hole in my heart. Occupying it. With your happiness. That is oh so contagious.' I smiled, even though I was sobbing. His hand rubbed my back. 'You are too innocent. I don't think that I could drag you anymore into my heart. Though… you sit here, holding me, caring for me, even when it happened long ago.' My sobs started to calm after a while.

"Zoro…" I didn't move. "Can I ask you a question about that memory, if it is no trouble?" I nodded for him to proceed. "Do you know who killed him?" I paused for a second, even my breathing stopped. The man… he was familiar. I shook my head. Luffy patted my back. "It's okay if you don't… tell me when you do, okay?" I only nodded. "Zoro…" This time I moved away and rubbed my eyes. I stared at him. Then his face went downhill. "I'm hungry!!!!" All I could do was laugh.

"When are you not!" I laughed some more. He joined in and we laughed together.

-- -- -- -- -- -- Next Day -- -- -- -- -- --

"What do you mean we have to wear uniforms!?!?" I shouted at Luffy.

"It's the rules!! Didn't you know that already?!" Luffy shouted back.

It was the next morning and we were standing in the living room. Me, shirtless, with my pajama bottoms on. Luffy a huge shirt that made him look like it was a really big dress, and boxers showed at the bottom. We have just received a box with our _uniforms_ in it. 'No one told me about uniforms!?' I grumbled at myself.

"Like I read the rules!!" I snapped.

"Well you should have!" He snapped back.

"Ugh! Whatever I don't care anymore!" I grunted and walked past him.

"Where are you going!?" Luffy yelled from behind me.

"Nonya!" I went out on to the balcony, slamming the sliding door behind me. I was pissed. It's early in the morning and I don't even want to bring up last night.

"I am such a child…" I whispered angrily. "It happened so long ago… yet," I gritted my teeth. "I cried about it last night… didn't I do that long ago? And what's worse!" I threw my hands up, "I cried in front of Luffy!" I sighed deeply, I leaned on the railing to look out over the view. "Why am I acting so weird…? I have never really showed much emotion… and especially in front of people…" I leaned my head down into my arms. "Why am I feeling weird?" I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it!" I decided pounding my fist down into the metal railing.

And of course, my hand started to bleed. I had hit it too hard and on a bumped part where some of the stuck out. I ignored it and walked into the house… or whatever it is, heading to my room.

"Zoro! Your hands bleeding!" Luffy threw his hands up.

"So…" I grumbled, still walking.

"Well, clean it up! It could be infected!" He wailed his hands. I grunted.

"I have never been in direr pain from a mere scratch!" I grumbled. I didn't face him, I just kept walking. I slammed the door behind me, locking it.

I looked at my room. 'Might as well get some unpacking done.' I made my way to a box and started to work on unpacking. Only to pause a second by the knocking of my door.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy's voice sounded unstable. "I-I'm so-sorry…" He hiccupped.

'Is he crying?' My eyebrow raised while I looked at the door.

**Thump.**

"I'm sorry…" Another hiccup. 'Please are you joking…' I raised my hand and ruffled through my hair. "sorry…" He squeaked.

I opened my door, only to simply drop down and embrace him. "Don't cry over spilt milk, baka." He sniffled lightly. He got all tense when I did this motion.

"I didn't mean to yell though…" His head rested in the crease of my neck.

"Oh… it's fine… we need to yell sometimes… don't hold it in." I rubbed his back. He started to relax a little.

"Mmmmhmm… feels nice." His body withered in my embrace. I situated myself on to my ass, since I was on my knees. I used both hands and rubbed his back, massaging him. His muscles were tense alright.

After a while when his muscles relaxed more, he wrapped his arms around my waist. As if he held onto me, so I wouldn't leave. 'For some reason I didn't mind. His body just lays here, in _my_ lap, letting his guard down around _me._ I kinda makes me feel special…' I didn't deny it made me feel special, because quite frankly it did.

"ah." I looked down shocked, yet I did not stop moving my hands. 'Was that a… moan?' I felt a heat rising and filling my cheeks. I looked away, feeling a little bit embarrassed. 'It sounded… hot. His voice… No! Shut it!' I shook my head.

"Zoro?" I looked down to see Luffy looking up at me. From my point-of-view it looked really wrong. More heat went to my cheeks, and some down below.

"I have to go shower!" I quickly got up, he only grabbed around my waist to stop me.

"But it felt good!" Luffy whined. I felt myself get redder at the face, and harder at the waist.

"I'm dirty! So let me wash up and I will do it later." He didn't budge.

"Zoro… your face is red." I cursed myself. 'Why! Damn it! Fuck! Why!' I did not look at him. "Zoro!"

"Luffy… please… I am dirty." I still didn't look at him.

"Are you mad at me?" I sighed, frustratingly. 'He is too innocent for his own good.'

"No… just need a shower." I still faced away.

"Look at me and say that." He demanded. My nether regions were not giving me any slack. I turned to look at him… worst idea.

"No… I am not mad at you… Can I go take a shower now?" I turned away when I asked the shower part.

"Are you…" oh… "blushing?" That was it.

"No!" I grunted. "I need a shower!" I grabbed his arm, signifying he needed to get off now. He still wouldn't budge. "Luffy… wh--" I looked down to see him blushing.

"Uhhh…" He looked away. "Okay… you go take a shower." He let go slowly. His face was red, and when I mean red! I mean red!

"Thank you…" I grumbled. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. He didn't move, he stayed in the same spot.

* * *

**Kira: Oh my... Zoro! Some one is shy...**

**Zoro: =blushes and hits Kira with katana=**

**Kira: Ow!**

**Nami: 200 beli**

**Zoro: Nani?!**

**Nami: You hit her... 200 beli**

**Zoro: =grumbles something=**

**Nami: 400 beli**

**Zoro: witch**

**Robin: I thought it was only girls?**

**Kira: Oh yeh! =fwaps Zoro on head with book=**

**Vivi: Cruel...**

**Kaya: yeh... RandR**

**Robin: Viewer-san!**

**Kira: Until next chapter!**

**ViKaNaRoKi: Bye-bye!  
**


	4. Shower Time!

**A/N: LEMON!!!!!!!!**

**Kira: Oh, ho! I am diddly diddy done!!**

**Vivi: Uhhh. what?**

**Kira: =covers mouth= mufhing...**

**Vivi: huh?  
**

**Robin: Well now, i believe she said nothing...**

**Vivi: ooohhh...**

**Nami: Yaoi, where?!**

**Kira: Ah yes... back to where i was at! Here comes good mouth watering yaoi... but not too far...**

**Nami: No smex?**

**Kira: Nope, sorry Nami... ya have to wait.**

**Nami: ZORO! 200 BELI NOW! =walks off=**

**Kira: uhhh, lets begin! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 4: Shower Time!**

My legs were sort of unstable. When I closed the bathroom door behind me, I leaned against it. Locking in the process.

"Damn it," I cursed myself. "What am I getting so aroused for? Just because he made a…" My face went redder, my nether regions grew harder. "Damn it!" I cursed once again. 'Shower. I need a cold shower.' I thought.

I dragged myself to the shower and turned it on. I put it in the right spot and let it warm up. I stripped my shirt, pants, and then boxers. I grabbed the curtain opening the shower up. Before I could step in, their was a thump at my door. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and walked over to the door, unlocking it. The door opened. Luffy looked at me with those eyes. Though they showed a different kind of emotion I haven't seen yet. 'Is it… lust?' I stared at him for a moment, then I felt arms wrap around my waist. I was shocked. He had his face looking up at me when I looked down.

"Luf--"

"Zoro…" He interrupted. I stayed silent to let him continue, even though I was trying not getting distracted how wrong it looked from his point-of-view. "I… feel weird…" I gave him a, _huh?, _face. "I mean… you know… the wanting feeling…" I was catching on, but not quite entirely. "… Zoro… it's a feeling down there." I got shocked. Truthfully I thought he was just too innocent to think that. His grip got tighter around me, bringing our bodies closer. I resisted the urge to just jump him now. "I…. want Zoro…" Many shades of pink and red covered my face.

"Huh? Me?" I asked. Talking for the first time. Well since he got in here. He only nodded. I was confused, why would he want me?

"I want Zoro… Cause I like Zoro."

My heart tweaked. 'He likes me?' His body came close which something, I don't know what, but something was rubbing against my erection. Making my breath hitch.

"Zoro?" He looked at me innocently. I looked away. "Uh," I looked back down. His face was red. With that, I knew what rubbed up against my erection. It was his own boner up against mine. He seemed be holding in a moan.

"Luffy… I think I… we should take a shower…" I used we, since we both have boners and need to take a shower because I said so. He smiled.

"Okay!" He chirped.

His arms unwrapped from my body. The warmth left my body. I quickly headed towards the shower and slid the towel off. Luffy was taking off his shirt when I was stepping in, slowly. I got in fully realizing, 'Shit… he's going to be in here too…' I felt so stupid. The curtain opened and closed behind me. I stood letting the water drizzle down on me. He wrapped around me again.

"Your clingy." I spoke joking.

"You know why I was mad at you?" I turned my body around, with him waiting for me to do that. Without even letting go of me.

"Yeah, I didn't know we had uniforms." I stated, since that is the reason we fought.

"No… I have been mad at you for awhile… well not mad, more… like," he paused. "Jealous."

"Jealous?" I was grasping one shoulder and the other hand rubbed his bare back.

"Ah…" He paused. "Shokora was stealing the attention away from me… You seemed to have blocked me out completely." He gripped hands, nails digging into my back.

"I was?" He nodded. "Oh, Luffy I am sorry… If you liked me, you should have told me!" I sort of scowled.

"Well… it was just a realization at first… and then I didn't know how you would react! And--"

"Luffy." I whispered. He was about to break out in tears. He collected himself. "Sorry."

"Zoro! Don't be sor-- Ah!" I held the urge to moan. Luffy had moved which making us rub up against each other. That moment when Luffy moaned I wanted to jump him. His voice… is just too beautiful.

Without having a last minute thought I dipped my head down and captured his lips with mine. My eyes lids were half way, letting me see Luffy's eyes in shock, then in pleasure. I loved it, I need more. I slid my tongue on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth without hesitation. I explored this new territory, tasting every area of his mouth. It was sweet, not meaty tasting. Weird, huh? You think a guy who eats a lot of meat would have a mouth tasted like meat? Enough of that, I shifted making him pushed up against the wall. He moaned in the kiss. Then the need for air came and we released.

"Z-zoro?" Luffy looked at me shocked. I quickly turned my head away.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled. Slowly I was pulling away, but Luffy grabbed me.

"Oh! No! I mean! I… I didn't know if you liked me back the same way!" He held me closer. His brown eyes looked up in mine. "Can you… uhh…" He looked away blushing. "Kiss me… again?"

He looked at me with his eyes full of lust. He wanted more than that, I could tell. I gave a slight smile and leaned down to capture his lips again. His lips were irresistible. After I connected with his lips, my hands started to wonder this time. They slid down and gripped his hips, his body was slender. I leaned more into them. Our erections rubbed together, making him moan and me taking an advantage and sliding my tongue into his mouth. Making the kiss deeper. His arms were around my neck. One hand was tangled into my hair. The other was gripping my shoulder.

My hands were sneaky little bastards. They went down and grabbed Luffy's dick. Our mouth separated as Luffy moaned. "a-ah… Zoro…" He whispered. I nibbled on his neck. He squirmed around a bit. My hand started to pump him. His hand that was in my hair went to my shoulder, now both of his hands were gripping my shoulders.

I licked and nibbled his collar bone, neck, and along his shoulder. While my hands were pumping him. His was facing downward. He then whispered, "more… ah… I need more…" I was quite stunned that he said that.

I only agreed and made me go to my knees. The shower floor was cold and wet. Water swirled around my knees and the water now drizzled on my lower back. I was leveled to his waist line. I saw his cock was bulging and pre-cum was sliding out slowly. I grinned at my prize. I flicked the head with my tongue. He moaned in pleasure. He was leaning down, hands on my shoulders using them as support. I loved his voice, and I needed to hear it more. I licked the shaft, getting more moans. I guess his legs couldn't take it much anymore. He was about to collapse down, so I let him slide down the wall on to his ass.

I lowered my head between his legs and took in my prize. I took his dick in half way. He gasped at my action and was whispering my name. His voice was just the greatest melody ever. I set my hands on his hips, buckling him down. Then went further down. I hummed.

"A-ah! Z-zoro!" His head went backwards, eyes squeezed shut.

I stopped humming and started to bob up and down. His left hand was tangled in my hair, while the right was hanging on to the shower curtain. Griping and contrasting with my rhythm. I went back down and hummed again. He gasped.

"I-I-'m… a-ah… going t-to.. A-ah!" He came inside my mouth before he could finish his sentence.

His white seed was filled into my mouth, I slowly lifted up, swallowing it all. I licked my fingers that had some on them. His face was flushed, with sweating trickling down his face. His breath was uneven, giving off pants. His chest was rising and falling fast with each pant. (can ya imagine it?) His breath started to get back to normal. He gave off a smile.

"Z-zoro…" I waited. "Your… umm… still," I looked down. 'shit.' Was the only thing I thought. "I can," I looked to him. "help ya with that…"

"You don't have t-- a-ah! Luffy…" I gasped when Luffy suddenly grabbed my dick. I grabbed his shoulders. "You… you don't have too…" I panted. I looked into his chocolate eyes. Then a light smile went across his face.

"I want to…" He whispered.

'I can not believe this. His eyes, body and EVEN his voice is just too innocent. Was I wrong that this boy was innocent?' I snapped out of my mind when I felt his hands pushing my shoulders. He was commanding me to sit. When he couldn't get me too, he pouted. The cutest little pout ever. I snickered to this and shifted my body to where I was sitting on my ass. He looked cheerful when I did this. I couldn't help it much, I grabbed his head and kissed him on those velvety lips. He liked this action I could tell. Then his hands, were now the sneaky little bastards, roamed down to my bulged cock. He gripped it and slid down slowly. I couldn't help but moan in the kiss.

I used one of my hands and put it behind me. To stabilize myself from falling backwards. The other was holding his neck making the kiss as deep as it goes. We released the kiss as he gave a heart warming smile. He pumped slowly at first. "a-ah shit…" I cursed through my teeth. Without any hesitation he moved his head down. I looked down to see that he licked my shaft. It felt too damn good. I bit my lip, and the moan rumbled through my chest. I was, by now, beyond aroused and was soon to reach my climax. My breath was already uneven, giving off pants.

My breath hitched when his mouth took me in. And wow… it was hot and wet and just it felt too damn fucking good! Then his mouth started to move up and down. Repeating. My head went backwards, eyes squeezed shut, and biting my lip. Holding in my moan. Pleasure coursing through my body was making it even closer to my climax. I hadn't realize that one of my hands was tangled in his hair.

"A-ah… Luffy, I'm go-gonna… cum!" Soon after I said that, I came in his mouth and some outside his mouth. He swallowed… that kind of surprised me. My cum was splattered on his face like when a five year old flings paint everywhere. He looked too damn cute. He was now sitting up, and his face was pouting at me. "Sorry." I leaned in and licked my white paint off his face. He giggled.

"Ne, Zoro!" I pulled away after cleaning up after myself and looked at him.

"Hmm?" He giggled and then wrapped his arms around my neck and feathered kiss me on the nose.

"I love you, a lot!" He grinned. I chuckled shortly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Aye, I love ya too…"

"A lot?" He gave me a cute look. I smiled.

"Aye, a lot." I kissed him, only for a brief moment. "Lets get this shower a movin'.

Luffy giggled. "Right!" He let go, as I did as well. We got up and continued, _more like started_, our shower.

* * *

**Kira: Like it Nami?**

**Nami: Yeh.... It was yaoi-reffic!**

**Robin: =giggles= That's good navigator-san... author-san?**

**Kira: huh? What is it Robin-chan?**

**Robin: How long...?**

**Kira: =whispers too Robin= Don't know actually.. =whisper=**

**Nami: NANI?!**

**Kira: uhhh... she has good hearing...**

**Nami: ZORO!!!! 600 BELI!**

**Kaya: feel bad for Zoro...**

**Kira: yeh, anyways!**

**Kaya: Please review and rate!!**

**Robin: Goodbye, viewer-san...  
**


	5. OverProtective Brother

**A/N: Short but i like it!! Oh guess what?! I got glasses! =cough= thats not important =cough= Back to the story! Hope you like this chapter!!!  
**

** Hope you Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 5: Over-Protective Brother**

"Who?" I looked down at Luffy, who was sitting on the couch next to me leaning on my chest.

It has only been two days since the shower incident. Luffy and I decided that we were a couple, officially sealed with a kiss. Now here we sit on our couch watching an Italian Vs. American Soccer Game. My arm rested on the back of the couch, and the other settled in my lap. We both wore only our night clothes. Me pajama pants and Luffy in a long t-shirt.

"Kohza, Hora, and Ganjou! Their Ace's friends! They are also Seniors." Luffy looked up at me, grinning. I stared down at him, thinking how I ever became head over heels for him. "Ace wants us to go over to his dorm!" I looked at him as a toothy grin appeared. "Is that okay?!" I nodded. "YAY! I Love You So Much, Zoro!" I was tackled by my little monkey.

"Oi! Oi! Italy scored a point!" Turning my attention to the TV as I watched the Italian team goal.

"Really?!" Luffy turned his attention to the TV and watched the replay. I looked at this and suddenly grabbed my head. "Zoro?" My eyes squeezed shut.

"_You were my best friend, Zoro!_ _How could you let that kid between us!"_ I listened to the voice in my head. "_Just letting him enter our life just like that! I am ashamed of you, Zoro! I loved you!" _My heart skipped a beat. _"Why… why? I thought you felt the same… WHY?!"_

"Z-zoro!!" My eyes shot open and I panted. "You with me? Zoro!" I saw my little lover was sitting on my lap shaking me to death. I rested my hand on his shoulder, once composing myself. "Zoro…" He sighed in relief and his head fell.

"Sorry for making you worry…" I pulled him closer and lifted his head up, cupping his face. I lightly kissed him on the lips. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"Don't be." He smiled sweetly. "I was the one freaking out." He giggled, I laughed lightly. He butterfly-kissed my nose and grinned. "Still up to going to Ace's place?!" He chirped happily.

I grinned back. "You bet'cha!" We laughed and made our way to our rooms to get dressed.

-- -- -- -- --

"So Ace's roommate is Kohza?" Luffy nodded. We walked down the hall very slowly. "And Ganjou and Hora share a room in building B?" He nodded once more.

We stopped in front of room 18. Luffy was linked to my arm like a school girl going her first date. He was ecstatic that he immediately knocked on the door after he nodded. We heard laughter and then the door opened.

"Aha! It's Lu!" Ace grinned. "And Zoro!" He finished with the same smile. "Come in! Come in!" Ace stood out to the side to let us in. Luffy dragged me along inside.

"Oi! What's up Luffy?!" A man with brown hair up in a ponytail spoke up. He was lounging on the loveseat next to his friend, with a Root Beer bottle in his hand.

His eyes were a sea blue color and were covered by small, blue framed glasses. Under his bottom lip in the middle was a silver ball, that showed it was pierced. Lower showed a small chain necklace attaching it self to his neck. His white, button-up shirt was open, revealing a baby blue tank-top. Dark, blue shorts covered his legs. His leg was prompt up on the table showing his big feet and blue Nike sneakers.

"Neehee! Hey! Come on Zoro!" He dragged up in front of them. The show was on a commercial so it was all good. When I turned my head back the pony tailed hair guy was in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, Zoro! My name is Aoi Hora!!" He stuck out his hand.

I grasped it. "Roronoa Zoro." We shook. He let go and twirled around the coffee table to plop himself back down. The other guy stood up.

His hair was blonde and short cropped. Unveiling his light hazel eyes. His eyebrow was pierced. Along with his nose. His short sleeve shirt was baggy and black, saying _'Leave Me Out Of This!'_ in red_. _His forearms were covered with red, white bands. Black, baggy pants covered with chains were on his hips. His shoes were dragon styled skater shoes.

He approached with a gentle smile and slowly stuck out his hand. "Names Yoku Ganjou, Nice to meet ya, Roronoa Zoro." We shook as he spoke. Then he released my hand sat back down next to Hora. Reattaching himself to the Mt. Dew next to him.

"Lu, you know what I keep telling you about dragging and clinging to people!" Luffy only giggled.

"But, Ace!" He then whined. "It's Zoro!" He complained grasping harder around my arm.

"Lu!" Ace griped. Luffy shook his furiously. Ace sighed frustratingly.

"Luffy lets go sit on the couch." I intercepted the conversation. Luffy looked at me as I pointed to the blue couch.

"Mh!" He nodded and dragged me along; giggling.

"You guys want a drink?" Ace asked, "before I sit down?" He rolled his eyes, still frustrated with something. Maybe because Luffy was still attached to my arm and was leaning against me.

"Yay! I want a Dr. Pepper!" Luffy bounced.

"Oi! Luffy…" Said person stopped bouncing and looked at me. I looked to Ace. "I take a Dr. Pepper too, if you don't mind."

"Iight…" Ace left the room to the kitchen.

"So ya guys roommates, ay?" Hora spoke up cheerfully. Luffy and I turned our attention to him, from the leaving Ace.

"Yes!" Luffy cheered and bounced again. I patted him on the head and he stopped bouncing.

"Eh? You can actually be controlled?" We turned back towards the kitchen area and appeared out of the room was a man with a scar going down the right side of his face, next to his eye. His short cropped, light brown hair was all messy. His a warming, light brown color. And I am not even going to explain his sense of style.

"Kohza!" Luffy cheered loudly, only to move an inch away from me. Kohza came up to him and ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Hey, Luffy!" He sat down next Luffy.

"So, your playing soccer with us?" Ganjou caught my attention.

"Ah, yes I am." I smirked.

"That's great! What positions do you play?!" Hora chirped in excitement.

"All!!" Luffy jumped into the conversation. Everyone had smiles on there face.

"You reeled in a good one Luffy!" Kohza patted him on the back.

"But I didn't do any 'magic'." Luffy put his fingers up and quoted 'magic'.

"Eh?!" The three Seniors were deadpanned.

"It's true!" Ace came in. "Catch!" He threw at me and Luffy. Luffy didn't have time to catch it, he was to distracted. I quickly grabbed mine and Luffy's soda in a swift movement with my free hand.

"Be careful, Luffy! You almost got hit!" I spoke urgently. Luffy snapped out of his gaze and grinned.

"Thank you, Zoro!"

"O-oi!" He tackled me right off the couch and on the ground.

"Lu!" I heard Ace, and heard three snickering people. I opened my eyes to see that me and Luffy were kissing in front of everyone. Luffy was just as surprised as I was, his face was lined with red across his cheeks. I have no problem kissing him, just we weren't going to tell no one yet. Especially not Ace. Luffy said he would flip out.

"Oi! Look! Luffy's got a boyfriend!" I heard Kohza taunt out.

Luffy and me released and stared at each other. I could tell Luffy wanted to tell his brother, especially after this. I nodded.

"Ace-nii-san!" Luffy got up and looked at him.

I propped myself up onto the couch. Luffy signaled Ace to come down to his ear and whispered. Ace's brow quirked and nodded. Luffy nodded back and grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I heard whispers and snickers behind me as we headed for Ace's bedroom.

"Okay, what is so important you had to get me alone?" Ace asked impatiently.

"Well… you see…" Luffy began. I closed the door and walked up beside him. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "We're dating." Ace stood silently for a few minutes then I guess something exploded in his brain.

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted.

"Ace-nii-san!!" Luffy grabbed onto my arm while I stood there not moving.

Ace came up to Luffy and gripped his arm. Luffy yelp from the pressure. My instincts came in. I quickly punched Ace away and twirled Luffy were we faced the door now and I cradled his standing up form.

"Are you okay?" I asked, while rubbing his back. A hiccup left his sweet lips. "Shhh, its okay… Don't cry."

"Zoro!" Ace barked from behind me. I turned my face to see he was going to punch me. I quickly moved Luffy to the side of me. The punch hit me squared into the jaw and made me fly to the same side I threw Luffy too. Luffy was standing away from us as I saw when I smacked into a desk.

"Bastard! You can't have my little brother! What if you hurt him?!" Ace yelled and grabbed my collar yanking me up.

"You were the one hurting him a second ago! I was protecting him!" He froze in place. Realizing what he actually did. He then gently let go of me and looked at Luffy. Who was on his knees sobbing.

"Oh, Lu! I am so sorry!" Ace ran to Luffy and embraced him gently. I looked at this as my head spined. I gripped my head and fell sidewards hitting the wall and was leaning against it. My breath started to go uneven.

"Zoro!" I heard Luffy yell. His hands wrapped around me.

"Did I do that?!" I heard Ace's worried voice.

"No! It's an attack!" Luffy spoke while trying to get me out to the real world.

"What kin--"

-- -- -- -- --

"_Zoro… I am sorry for hitting you!" Little Shokora was on his knees in front of little me's kneeing position. Holding little me's face. "It was just… I was angry… an-and-"_

"_Don't worry!" Little me gave off a smile. "Let out your feelings when necessary! No need to keep them in!" A grin appeared on little me's face._

"_Your right!" Little Shokora smiled and got up. "Hehe! Your still a jerk for doing that!" Little Shokora stuck out his tongue. _

"_Heh! You are a brat!" Little me stood up and stuck out his tongue in return. They both laughed it off and linked arms together and walked off on the old, stonewashed path._

_The pair stopped a little ways away. "Friends forever?!" Little Shokora questioned; proudly._

"_Friends Forever!" Little me announced; just as proud._

_-- -- -- -- --_

"What we do?!" I heard Ace's voice clearer.

"Wait! Zoro!" Luffy's strained voice called for me. "Z-zoro! This one is longer! Please, c-come out o-of it!" His voice was breaking.

"L-luffy… calm down…" My voice was edgy. Luffy was silent. "I'm here, my little monkey…" I spoke calmly.

"Zoro!" He hugged me. He still wasn't use to these. I was. I have them a lot, when I don't take the medicine that is. Doctor says take them only during school. So, it won't interrupt the classes, but it may occur after school. I usually take it before practice.

"Luffy…"I murmured. I was happy somebody cared so much for me during my attacks. No one has ever showed this kind of affection, and care. Especially the kindness.

"I am so happy your back." He sniffled out.

"I didn't go anywhere." I told him. He lightly chuckled and went silent. Then spoke up.

"I am glad your okay." He snuggled closer.

"Aw! So cute! Why can't you ever be affectionate like that, Ganjou?!" I peeked up to see Hora whining to Ganjou. Who was just standing there, rolling his eyes playfully. Hora pouted at him, which then received a kiss on the forehead by Ganjou. Only to make Hora blush furiously. Ace was watching me and Luffy, with watchful, over-protective brother eyes. I held onto Luffy, wishing we could stay like this longer. But, no. We have to finish this day up.

"Soccer game still on?" I whispered to Luffy. He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and butterfly kissed his nose. Receiving a grin.

"I believe so! Lets go watch it! Ne, guys?!" He turned to the other three.

"Aye! Lets go! We are going to miss it all! Oh and Zoro, might want to bandage your back." Hora cheered and explained. I reached behind my back and meet with warm liquid. Blood.

"Sorry." I heard Ace mutter out.

"Come on, out of here!" Ganjou shooed Hora. "You too Acey-boy!" Ace grunted. "Come on!" Ganjou scurried him out also and shut the door.

I couldn't resist, I locked my lips with Luffy's immediately. He was caught off guard and gasped in the kiss, I took the advantage. The kiss was made deeper and more passionate. I shifted him against the wall. Kissing harder, but gently. His hands tangled into my hair, griping it. My tongue explored inside his mouth. The sweet-goodness was still there. His tongue was dancing with mine. We pulled apart for air. I was deeply breathing, but controlled it better. He was still panting.

"Wow…" He panted out. "You know how to get me out of breath." He giggled. I smirked.

"Your fun to play with." I whispered into his ear. Shivers went down his body, from the feel of my hands.

"Your torturing me." Luffy whined. I only smirked and pulled away.

"Okay," I kept my sly smirk on. I pecked his lips real quick and continued, "lets get this day over with… shall we?" I had stood up and stuck out my hand. He nodded and wore his famous smile.

"Yosh!" He sprung up and grabbed onto my arm. "Let's go!" His other hand, not attached to me, punched the air with a cheer. I laughed at his childish act and started to walk to the door. Where we were meet with overly-protective eyes.

"What were you two doing just a second ago?" Ace pondered, tapping his foot calmly.

"That we were going to come in here." I said innocently. I could see a vein pop.

"That's not what I meant!" His grip was tighter turning his knuckles white. "I meant after we left the room.

"Not any of your business." Luffy spoke up before I could. Ace was pretty shocked to hear this. Maybe because Luffy would never say something like that to him. I don't know though, but it seems like it. "Come on Zoro! Were going to miss the game!" Luffy dragged me down the hall to the living room, leaving a shocked older brother.

* * *

**Robin: Got glasses, eh, Writer-san?**

**Kira: Yup! How'd you know?**

**Kaya: You said it at the begining...**

**Kira: Oh yeh! Thanks for reminding me Kaya!**

**Kaya: No problem.**

**Vivi: Kira!**

**Kira: Huh, what is it Vivi?**

**Vivi: I think Nami is going on a rampage...**

**Kira: =sweatdrop= Why?**

**Vivi: She's trying to find Zoro... and charge him for not having any... uh**

**Kira: Yaoi smex?**

**Vivi: Yeh that... so yeh... rampage**

**Robin: Poor Swordsman-san.**

**Kira: I agree =shudders=**

**Kaya: =nervous laugh= R&R**

**Robin: Have a good day, Viewer-san.**

**Vivi: Nami! Stop shaking Zoro to death! Please!  
**

**Kira: uhhh... bibi  
**


	6. Protective Much

**A/N: WARNING! Slight Lemon...**

**Nami: Lemon? Smex?**

**Kira: Sadly... no not yet...**

**Nami: ZORO! 800 beli!!!**

**Kira: uhhh... does it keep going up? -sweatdrop- Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 6: Protective much**

"There here!!!" Luffy busted through my bedroom door while I was getting dressed.

"I wish you would knock." I started to slip on a pair of pants. Luffy giggled.

"Spiderman…" A vein popped in my head.

"They were a gift! Now shut the hell up!" I barked at him. I zip and buttoned my pants up. "…What the hell did we get this time?" I asked walking towards him, forgetting my shirt.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell ya!" Luffy grinned. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek, receiving a pout.

"You didn't say where." I kissed his lips lightly. He smiled and held out an envelope. "What's this?" Luffy grabbed my arm and started to drag me.

Usopp, Tonakai, Chopper, Shokora, and Mizu were in the living room. Usopp was on the love seat, talking to Mizu; who was in the single seat. Shokora sat silently on the couch. Tonakai had Chopper in his lap on the other end of the couch, tickling him. Well until he noticed us coming in.

"Luffy! I wish you would have let him put a shirt on!" Tonakai griped and covered Chopper's eyes. Leaning away from the couch and holding Chopper. The little freshmen being held was only confused.

"Neehee…" Luffy laughed. "We're all guys!" He pointed out.

"He's right… stop being over protective Ton-kun!" Mizu laughed and moved to pat Tonakai on the back. Receiving a growl out of the little protective freshmen.

"Fuck off Mizu!" He let go of Chopper and tried to punch Mizu.

"Oi!" Shokora shouted loudly, glaring at the two. Everyone didn't speak.

"How have you been Shokora?" I asked, breaking the glass of silence. I walked over to him and gave him light punch to his arm.

"Not much…" He replied, giving me a punch back and a slight smile. "You?"

"Alright…" I sat in-between Shokora and Tonakai on the couch. Luffy wasn't attached to me anymore. Still he sat along with me, hopping into my lap.

"Where's Sanji?" Luffy whined. A vein popped from my head.

"Late shift… should be here in a few seconds." Usopp had his finger on his lip, a thinking pose maybe. As within those seconds the door slammed open.

"What the hell, Usopp?!" Fucking damn bastard came in and grabbed Usopp by the collar. "What the hell did I tell you about setting my alarm clock on summer days!" Sanji's hair was a mess, also his clothes were a bit untidy as well.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, Shitty Bastard?!" I smirked devilishly.

"You look just cracks me up!" I busted up laughing again. I could hear Shokora chuckling silently. My bellows of laughter probably would have hide his laughter anyways.

"Damn bastard!" He swung his leg. "Shit!" He yelled. I noticed his foot would hit Luffy. I quickly shifted and moved Luffy and me to where we were side ways, me blocking him. I held him protectively in my arms. I took the kick to the back, I bit my lip at the pain and winced at it. My wince of pain was not heard unless you were right by my mouth. The shitty bastard could kick, I have to admit. And it didn't help that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Shitty Cook! Are you trying to hurt Luffy?!" I snarled at him, giving off a death glare.

"I didn't see him! Damn Marimo!" Sanji snarled back.

"Are you okay Zoro?" I looked down to see Luffy looking at me with worried eyes. He must have heard me.

"Aye, I am fine. Are you okay?" He smiled and nodded. I ruffled his hair. "Good. And for you." I turned my anger towards the cook. My aura was just as worse as a second ago. I saw Sanji flinch.

"Zo-kun!" Mizu chirped, nervously. I cringed at the nickname. "Please… we were here to discuss our schedules. Not fight."

"Oh that's right!" Luffy's light bulb went off. "Alright!" He squirmed in my arms. I moved us back to the earlier position. I made a low hiss from the pain when my back touched the back of the couch. "Are you sure your okay?" Luffy whispered to me. I only nodded.

"Sanji… come on over here." Usopp grabbed Sanji's arm and dragged him to the love seat where was sitting before. They both sat.

"Alright open your envelopes!" Luffy cheered. He gave me mine, I must have dropped it earlier. We all tore them open.

"Let me see yours Chopper." I heard Tonakai mumble. He ripped the paper out of the little freshmen's hands and looked at it. A smile appeared. "Me and Chopper are in the same class!" He announced, cheerfully. Chopper bounced in his lap as he cheered as well.

"I got B-1." Usopp announced next.

"B-2." Sanji sounded bored and tired.

"I got class C-2." Mizu announced.

"I got the same thing as Sanji!!" Luffy cheered. "What did you get, Shokora? Zoro?" He asked us.

"C-1." Shokora sat there, and then glanced at me. I looked at my paper.

"Same as Usopp's." I looked at Shokora, he gave of a smile. Though when I looked at Luffy he had a sad-puppy-dog-don't-want-you-to-leave look. "Sorry, Luffy. I don't decide these things."

"Awww! I want the same class as Zoro's!" He moved and he was sitting, staring at me with that cute pout. I sighed in frustration.

"I can't do anything about it, Luffy… I already said that." I gave him a look that what I said was final.

"But Zoro~!" He complained.

"Luffy…" Shokora interrupted. "Zoro-kun's right… he can't do anything about it."

Mizu jumped in. "That is true Lu-kun." I glared at him. I hated when he used that nickname for Luffy.

"Fine." Luffy grunted. He still stared at me; pouting. I only stared back at him, then smirked. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I moved my finger for him to come closer. He did. I went up to his ear and whispered. "Pouting is very tempting." I pulled away. Success. One blushed little monkey is what I aimed for and got. His face was a dark red.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"That too." I spoke out loud. He retracted his tongue back into his mouth, looking away; blushing. I only laughed. Everyone looked at us, confused.

"I don't wanna know." Usopp spoke after a while.

"I do!" Mizu bounced up. "Tell! Tell!"

"Mizu, sit." Shokora ordered. Mizu pouted and sat.

"Meanie…" Mizu muttered.

"I heard that." Shokora glared at him.

"Good!" Mizu snapped at him.

"Oi! Oi! Stop your damn griping! I don't want to hear your couple quarrel." I irritably spoke at them both.

"Zo-kun!" Mizu shouted.

"Zoro-kun, you know we're not that way." Shokora gave me a glare. I shrugged.

"I know… stop acting like it." I felt Luffy's eyes on me. I looked at him. His face was serious looking. "What?"

"That was mean." He plainly said.

"I don't give a shit if it was or not." I grunted at him.

"You should! They are our friends!" He spoke louder.

"I don't care if their friends or not!" I growled at him. "I speak my opinions!"

"Well, If you don't have something good to say, don't say anything at all! Is what Shanks told me when I was younger. Didn't your parents teach you anything?" I winced at the last sentence.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him onto Shokora and got up.

I felt all eyes on me as I stormed out of the room to my own sanctuary. My bedroom. I slammed my door, which was a very childish act; though I did not care. My mind was cluttered with random thoughts and memories. My back sent a pain through me suddenly. 'Damn it.' I cursed at the throbbing pain. With the pain still going through me, I made my way to my tall mirror. I turned to see a huge bruise that was turning purple and black. I only sighed. 'I do not regret protecting him, though. He knew about me not knowing my parents and I did not have any foster parents. I had a guardian, but he was mostly my teacher. My dojo teacher. I am not mad at him for saying that, just upset at the thought.' I made my way to the bed, about to get on, but I froze.

"_Welcome home, Zoro!" _I gripped at my head. _"Where have you been? I wanted to train with ya today!" _The sound of Kuina's voice echoed through my head. _"Sensei made us lunch before we go train! You know how he is! Eat healthier, become stronger; was his motto!"_ I fell to my knees, one hand gripped my hair and the other the bed sheets. I moved to be sitting length ways of the bed. Feet un-tucked from under me, and moved my knees to my chest.

"Shit… Not now…" I seemed to pant out.

_-- -- -- --_

"_How?" Little me asked his sensei, who was sitting calmly on the other side of the room, facing the opposite way from his student.._

"_She fell down the stairs." Sensei barely spoke out._

"_Why? How?!" Little me was in near tears._

"_She was in a hurry to meet you, to train with you." Sensei looked over his shoulder at his student . His face did not look haggard, just normal . "And she was slipping and sliding around and just stepped wrong… and fell." He looked away from his students expression._

"_She… was waiting for me?" Little me was shaking uncontrollably and had tears falling from his eyes. "She wanted to see me?" He gripped at his pants._

"_Yes…" His sensei answered, sadly._

"_Sensei…" The young boy began saying through tears. "That katana… please give it to me." The said person turned his head to the side and looked at him then the katana laying next to him._

"_Kuina's katana?" The sword seemed to sparkle at it's attention_

"_Yes!" The student bellowed out. "I will train hard! Take her share along with mine." He shouted. "My name will reach the heavens because I will become stronger!" The teacher smiled at his words. "We promised… either of us would become the greatest Swordsman or Soccer player!" The student's eyes squeezed shut and the tears fell like a waterfall._

"_That's fine!" The teacher spoke after a few seconds. He turned and looked at his surprised student. "Kuina's soul and dreams…" Sensei held out the katana out to his student. The young student took this all in and nodded._

"_I will take good care of Wado Ichimonji and Kuina, Sensei." He bowed in thanks to his teacher._

_-- -- -- -- --_

"Luffy calm down! This is normal." I heard Shokora's voice slightly faded, but coming out clear.

"I know! But still, I can't help but worry!" I felt Luffy's shaking hands on my shoulders. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to me. My breathing was shaky and my body trembling. My head was in the crease of his neck. "Zoro…" He whispered a squeak.

"Stay…" I breathed out and hugged him deeper. I knew tears were flowing down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought. Luffy hugged me back.

"Come on Mizu… lets tell everyone its okay and go…" I heard their footsteps and Mizu saying something along the lines of us finishing our little meeting and will meet us up later, maybe.

The door closed and it was silent. I felt a hiccup come up. I couldn't help that fact that the memory was sad. I can't control my memory 'attacks'. It was something that randomly happened, at random times, about random subjects. Which did bug me, but now I have Luffy with me. Makes me feel loved… that I am cared for, too.

"I'm sorry…" Luffy whispered. I tightened our hug.

"Don't be… I wasn't mad at you… ow…" I yelped at the pain when his hands went over the bruise.

"Oh I'm sorry Zoro!" He pulled away, I did as well. "Let me see it!" He climbed over my shoulder and looked at it.

"You know… this is a really wrong position." I poked above the lining of his pants. He froze.

"Pervert!" Luffy said with a smack to my back. I shouted in pain. "Oopps." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "Sorry Zoro…"

"Nah, don't be… I deserved that one." I chuckled. He grinned at me and then his face went back to please-forgive-me look. "I am not mad at you, okay? Just upset that I couldn't control my emotions better."

"You have a short temper."

"Do not!" I yelled at him. He gave me the I-told-you-so kind of look. "Okay… maybe I do…" I looked away, mumbling a sorry.

"Its okay!" He hugged me, happily. "You scared me though!" He then pulled away, with a sad expression. "I knocked on the door and you didn't answer. Not even a grunt. So I opened the door and you were curled up, leaning against your bed. You looked like you tried to rip off your head. Eyes shot open, tears flowing down. You looked like you were having a nightmare! And it made me… freak out." He said in near tears. "I thought it was my fault… and I started to panic more. A-and…" He hiccupped.

"Luffy… come here buddy." I pulled him close to me. "It's okay… its over now."

"What if you have an attack during school?" He asked.

"Haven't I told you that I take that medicine that helps keep them away for a period of time?" I asked questionably.

He shook his head.

"Well, that's how it is… I take medicine to have them calmed, and after four hours or so it wears off." I explained simply enough for him to understand.

"Oohh… Makes sense." He pulled and smiled at me. "I love you bunches!" He seemed to cheer out. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yeah, Yeah… I love you too."

"Bunches?" He tilted his head cutely.

"Yeh… bunches." I smiled at him. He grinned and cheered. "Now." I got up and went to a draw and slipped on a shirt. "Better." I looked at Luffy. He was still sitting on the floor. I walked over to him. A smirk was planted on my face. I grabbed him and picked him up. "Upsy daisy." I threw him onto the bed. "Pinned." I smirk at him. My hands held down his wrist. He looked at me with a light blush.

"Z-zoro! You pervert!" He wrapped his legs around me, yanked me down on him, and rolled us both over. He was now on top of me. He grinned at the success. "Pinned!" He giggled.

"Not for long!" I moved my body up and whipped him around. We wrestled for about ten minutes or so on the bed until--

"Zoro-kun… Am I interrupting?" Shokora and Mizu were standing in the, now opened, doorway. Shokora had an irritated look, and I don't know why. And Mizu had a questionable face. I was on top of Luffy, pinning him down. We were also panting.

"Aww, we were having fun wrestling!" Luffy complained and then puffed his cheeks out. Mizu chuckled.

"Sorry, Lu-kun. Shokora needed to talk to Zo-kun!" Mizu pointed at me. I huffed a breath out.

"Eh?" I released Luffy and got up. "What is it, Shokora?" He looked at Mizu.

"Come on Lu-kun! Let's go play some soccer on the PS2!" Mizu already started to run to the living room.

"Okay!" Luffy followed without a second thought.

Once the foot steps faded and the game had started I looked to Shokora. I sat down on the edge of the bed. He shut the door, I guess for more privacy.

"How have you been?" He walked up to me casually. A smile planted on his face.

"I have been doing well. What about you?" He came and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Pretty good, except Mizu keeps begging to come over as soon as we get up." He chuckled lightly.

"Hmm, that sounds like a problem." I went into a thinking pose. "As long as he don't wake me, we're good." I smiled at him with eyes shut.

He chuckled again. "Aye, you are one cranky, mother fucker in the morning." He punch my arm, playfully.

"And you're the one to talk?" I punch him back playfully. We laughed a bit then it was silent. I sighed. "Didn't expect to meet someone I knew back then."

"I didn't expect to see you here, either." He was the one to sigh. "We had a lot of good memories back then. And of course some bad ones." He looked at me, lips pursed. "Too bad you don't remember all of them." He gave a smile.

"Yeah…" I sighed deeply. I kept my gaze on Shokora.

"Ya know…" He continued. "I heard that if you have contact with someone you knew, sometimes it helps." I gave him a confused expression.

"What ya mean?" I asked.

"Well, like if you give a person a hug, or something like that… it helps you remember sometimes. But I am not sure if its true or not, I only read it somewhere." He shrugged his shoulders.

'Give someone a hug might help, huh? Maybe I should try it…' I thought for a second. "Alright…" He looked at me confused. "Give me a hug! You know you want one." I smirked at the last comment. He only smiled and opened his arms up. We hugged.

'_Zoro! Come on!'_ I gripped him in the hug, burring my face.

_-- -- -- --_

"_You know it sounds fun!" Little Shokora had his arms crossed and gave little me a pout. The two were not as young as the other memories, maybe around twelve or so._

"_But I'm not sure." Little me replied to his pouting friend. "I mean… its just…" He stuttered to find the right words._

"_Are you scared?" The pouting boy now had a smirk on his face. Little me gave off a light blush._

"_No! Just uncertain. What did they say it meant again?" The blushing boy asked his friend._

"_They said if you really liked someone that's what you do!" Little Shokora waved his arms in the air. Looked like he was trying to fly or something._

"_But didn't they also say it was a boy-girl thing." Little me still had a light blush on his face, embarrassed about the whole subject. _

"_But you really like me right?" Little Shokora pouted._

"_Yeah… but-"_

"_No buts then! Just give it a try! Please." The little boy pleaded his unsure friend. The unsure friend huffed a breath out._

"_Fine…" He mumbled under his breath. Little Shokora walked up to little me and grabbed his face._

"_Sure?" Little Shokora asked his friend._

"_Yeah…" Little me responded to his friend. Little Shokora leaned in and kissed his friend on the lips._

_-- -- -- --_

"Zoro?" Shokora's voice was calm. I felt his hands rubbing my back. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked a little worried now. I pulled slightly away. "Why are you blushing?"

"Uhh… well…" I was unsure of what words to use to tell him. Maybe he didn't want to know, maybe he thought that was a bad memory.

"Was it when we kissed?" He asked next, seeming to read my thought. I only nodded. He sighed. "At least it was a good memory." He stared off into space.

"Now I remember… you were my first kiss…" I stuttered out, still embarrassed. 'Damn, I thought Luffy was my first kiss…'I cursed my thought.

"Nah… we saw a couple at the park and asked they were doing. They explained and--"

"You convinced me to try it… I got that memory down." I huffed out.

"Hmm…" He smirked. "Do you remember that you liked it?" I am sure my face turned deep red. My head fell and I was looking down, bad idea. I looked forward at his clothed chest. "Heh, well you know now."

I looked back up at his smirking, shining lips. I looked away. 'Did I… did I just want to… kiss him?' I was shocked by my thoughts.

"Ne, Zoro." I looked back at him.

His lips pressed against mine. The sensation sent me jumping off an imaginary building. I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to push him off, but yet, not wanting this sensation to go away. I knew this was wrong. I was dating Luffy and it wasn't fair to him. Before I could do anything else, he pushed me down on the bed. Pinning me down by my wrist, and sitting on me to hold down my legs and hips. His tongue slid across my bottom lip. I shook my head, but my lips slowly cranked open. His lips were smirking in the kiss and his tongue darted in. The kiss deepened by this action. His tongue wondered in my mouth, exploring this long missed territory. Running his tongue along the side of my mouth, gums, teeth and played with my tongue. I tried not to kiss back, though my mind was slipping away slowly. After a minute he released the kiss.

"S-Shokora… this is wrong... I am… dating L-Luffy…" I panted out. That little make-out session just took my breath away. He was kissing along my jaw line.

"I know…" He whispered when he got to my ear. "Makes me jealous." I could feel the smirk on his face. He started to nibble on my earlobe. I held in a moan. My ears were my sensitive spots.

"S-stop…" I whispered, stuttering. He made his way down my neck. Nibbling, licking, sucking on my raging pulse. My heart was racing, blood flowing fast.

There was knocking on the door.

"Sho-kun? Zo-kun?" Shokora quickly used one hand to grab both of my wrist.

"Mi-" Shokora's free hand covered my mouth before I could yell for help.

"Everything's fine, Mizu." His voice sounded normal. "Aren't you leaving Luffy lonely?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah… well he told me he had a bad feeling." I squirmed underneath Shokora, trying to get free.

"Damn it, stop moving." He hissed at me under his breath and glared at me.

"Huh? Are you sure everything's okay?" The door knob wiggled. "Why's the door locked?" I heard a little panic in his voice. "Don't tell me…" The banging on the door began. "Sho-kun! Stop it! You know he's dating Lu-kun!!" The banging continued.

"What's wrong?" I heard Luffy.

"Help me get the door open, Lu-kun!" Mizu continued to bang on the door, then more banging was added.

I squirmed more trying to get free, though it was just using up my strength.

"Shit…" Shokora breathed under his breath. He released me and grabbed his head. I was about to yell to the two outside.

"Are you okay?" Instead asked him if he was alright. "Shokora?" I moved my arms up to his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He looked at me confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I lose it sometimes…" He didn't move. I couldn't move with him on me. My hands dropped down by my head, I sighed.

"It's okay…" I smiled lightly. The banging on the door seemed to be silent, though surely they were still banging on the door. My wrist were gripped again. "Sho-!!" I was shocked when he kissed me again. I thrashed my body, trying to get free… again. I knew I should have made him get up before he did this again. I felt my arms being lifted above my head. I struggled more. His hand went under my shirt and rested on my stomach. I gasped and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth. His hands were between ruff and smooth. Gliding up my stomach continuing on to my chest. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss when he lightly flicked my nipple.

"ZORO!" Shokora was thrown off me, literately, to the floor. Luffy jumped onto the bed, on top of me and crouched into a defensive stance. "Back off!" He growled. "Get him out of here!" He ordered someone, probably Mizu. I heard loud footsteps and a door slam. "Zoro…?" He was looking at me face-to-face now. I was still panting a little, I knew that much. I turned away.

"Don't look at me… I feel ashamed…" I mumbled, while my gaze was off looking at the head board.

"Zoro… I'm not going to be mad at you… He forced himself on you…" His voice was sorrowful.

"I know… still I let him!" I turned back to my lovers chocolate-brown eyes. They were glazed with tears. I grabbed his face. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"No… I should have stayed with you…" Luffy spoke quietly, grabbing my hand. I felt weird with him on top of me for some reason.

"Switching." I announced out of nowhere.

"Huh? Ah!" I flipped Luffy onto his back and me on top. "Zoro! Warning!" He pouted.

"I did… and didn't I say earlier that _that_ was very tempting." I kissed his forehead. "Anyways, your face will stay like that if you continue to do that. Has Shanks never told you that?" I smirked, playfully. He giggled. "Oh… this sounds like fun.."

"Huh? Wai-WAHAHA!!" I started to tickle Luffy's stomach. He was laughing and tried to get a hold of my hands. "Stop! Ahahaha!" I kissed his neck and stopped tickling him.

"Satisfied?" I whispered in his ear. He gave off a short giggle and nodded. "You know what… You are very protective…" I pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry…" He pouted again. "I guess you could say it was the jealousy that took over…" he shifted his eyes away. I smiled at this.

"Aw, it's okay… I'm protective of you too…" I kissed his lips lightly and then moved my head and my cheek was resting against his.

"Ne, Zoro…" He broke the silence. I hummed to tell him I was paying attention. "Did you enjoy it?" I gave off a grunt.

"What kind of question is that?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"I want to know!" He pouted. I really couldn't resist that pout.

"Fine… but don't get mad." I leaned back down, pressing my cheek against his and continued. "Yes…"

"Why?" He asked, angrily.

"To tell you the truth he was my first kiss when we were kids. And I was just swept into the sensation… I'm sorry." He didn't move. "I like your mouth better though." I whispered into his ear.

"Pervert…" He spoke quietly back to me. I smirked.

"I know…" I nibbled on his earlobe. He slightly squirmed and moan in his throat.

_**Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing.**_

_**Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking.**_

_**Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing.**_

_**Come, let us sing the sailor-song. **_

"Oh! That's Mizu!" Luffy reached into his pocket to get his phone out. I lifted my body away from. He flipped it open. "Moshimoshi?" He answered. Pause, smile. "Yeah! Oh wait hold on… Zoro, you up to going to the Baratie for dinner?" I looked at him.

"I don't care…" I mumbled out. I was really upset, I wanted to ravish Luffy.

"Yeah, okay Mizu…" Silence, concern look. "I'll ask. Are you sure? Shokora will be there…"

"So? I'm not mad at him…" I spoke angrily. Thinking about how I could have ravished Luffy more until damn hippy bastard interrupted.

"Okay… He's says he's not mad at him so it don't matter." Nod. "Okay… Meet you down at the bus stop." He closed the phone and pouted at me.

"What?" My eyebrows were still furrowed.

"_What? _Don't what me… _what _is wrong with you?" He asked with his arms crossed, still in his pout mood.

"Nothing's wrong…" I grunted and got fully off of him. "Where did I place my jacket?" I scratched my head. Two arms circled around my waist.

"Your jealousy was kicking in… wasn't it?" He asked.

"No!" I grunted. "Ahha! There it is!" I was about to move, but Luffy had his legs bolted to the ground. I grunted again.

"You wanted to ravish me~!" His voice was in a taunting sound. Exaggerating each word he spoke. A light blush tickled at my cheeks.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Yes you did… admit it." He spoke seductively. He was really tempting me. He moved his body around me to stand in front of me. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Alright! You asked for it!" I lifted him and threw him on the bed.

"Z-zoro! We're about to go--ah!" I had climbed onto him and one of my hands grabbed him down below.

"Hmm…?" I purred into his ear. "We're about to go where?" I moved my hand, rubbing him through the clothing. He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me.

"We'ra going to eat dinner at the Baratie…" He huffed out. "And that's final!" He glared at me. I glared back.

"Okay…" I got up and was about to walk away. His legs wrapped around me.

"Damn it…" He cursed behind me. "At least finish what you started." I peered over my shoulder and looked at him.

"Hmmm? I thought we were leaving?" I smirked playfully, turning my body at him.

"Not when you caused a problem…" His cheeks were tinted red, eyes filled with lust, and silent pants left his mouth.

I smirked at my work. I climbed back on top of him. "Okay… how long to I have until we meet them?" I asked, caressing his jaw line.

He picked up his phone and looked at the time. "We have ten minutes to get down there."

"Plenty." I smirked.

I undone his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. My prize was already hard. I kissed his cheek and started to kiss down to his lips and then along his jaw line to his neck. While my hands started move and grab his dick. I received lovely moans. I moved my fingers kneading at his balls. I raised my head to see my little lover had his hand by his mouth, biting on his finger. I kissed his hand, he moved it and grabbed around me. Pulling my head closer and we kissed. I slid my tongue in his mouth, exploring my marked territory. My hands started to pump and he moaned excessively. I pulled away from his lips and moved myself down to his throbbing dick. His pants had fallen off of one of his ankles and was now barely hanging onto the other ankle. My hand had stopped pumping him and now I started to lick his shaft.

"A-ah Z-zoro…" He moaned.

One of his hands grabbed the sheets the other back at his mouth. I moved my hands to hips, holding them down. I smirked and licked farther up and took him whole. His back arched and his hips tried to thrust into my mouth more. Thankfully my hands are holding him down. I bobbed down and up, licking and nibbling on my way. One of his hands was tangled into my hair and the other stayed by his mouth. His moans came out along with my name. He looked so cute. I bobbed faster and hummed when I had him fully. It drove him insane.

"A-ah! I'm… gonna c-a-ah!" His hot seed released into my mouth. I swallowed it all. He relaxed on the bed, panting. "damn…" I pulled away and pulled his pants up.

"What?" I asked, zipping up his pants. I sat down on the bed.

"Your too damn good at that…" He giggled out. I loked at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it…" I kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, I give ya a piggyback ride to the stop." I squatted down in front of him.

"Yosh!" He got up and climbed onto my back. "Lets go!" He cheered with a punch in the air.

"Alright, alright calm down." I grabbed my jacket and we left the dorm.

* * *

**Kira: How'd i do, Nami?**

**Nami: Loved it!!! Hehe, lemon...**

**Kaya: uhhh, yeh, Where's Robin?**

**Kira: I think her and Vivi went to go get some coffee.**

**Kaya: I didn't know Vivi drank coffee...**

**Nami: Me either...**

**Kira: Hmmm, ah well. Kaya?**

**Kaya: Oh yes! R&R Kira-chan's story!**

**Kira: We love reading your reviews!**

**Nami: If you don't review that's 200 beli you have to give me.**

**Kira: -sweatdrop- uhhh... Until next time. Bibi.  
**


	7. The school year begins

**Kira: Oh! Wow! This is wonderful! I actually finished at good timing!**

**Vivi: Huh?**

**Kira: Oh yeah... for a couple of days i was grounded and then i was busy with homework, then with a report.**

**Robin: That's a lot, Author-san. Are you stressed?**

**Kira: Nah! -drinks another can of soda, making it the twentieth one- Never~!**

**Vivi: Isn't that bad for you? -whispers to Robin-**

**Robin: It is...**

**Kira: ENJOY!!!!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 7: The school year begins**

"Come on! It's the first day Zoro!" Luffy called back to me. He was walking with his brother, who was overly obsessing, and his friends. Ace gave me a death glare and when he did, I could swear a sweat drop fell from my brow.

"Coming, Luffy!" I hollered back to him. I sighed.

"Over protective brother?" Shokora was walking with me to first hour class. He is a good friend of mine since we were just kids, so we are closer. I also forgave him for what happened a few days ago.

My day is going to be horrible though. Stupid class schedule planner bastard. Because of this I have been in a bad mood towards other people this morning. I don't think I will make it through the day! …I think I am wearing a scowl. Everyone looking at me look… scared. Like I'm going to kill them or something.

"Calm down, Zo-kun." Mizu appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning, Zo-kun! Sho-kun!" He chirped in a happy voice. He won't quit it with those damn nicknames, no matter how many times I smack him on the back of his head. I think he likes it.

"Mizu…" Shokora growled through his teeth. His eyes calm, but tightened jaw. Mizu only grinned and ran up to Luffy and them, yelling 'Lu-kun' on the way. I gritted my teeth. I was sort of protective. Though I will not show it… that much.

"Zoro… your getting all tense… Will you please calm down?" Shokora interrupted my dagger throwing stare at Mizu, who had his arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"I'm fine!" I snarled.

"Uh huh… Don't make me give you a back rub… that always calmed ya." A blush overcame my face. I covered my face. "You okay?" Shokora had his hand set on my head. I shook it off.

"Fine…" I quickened my pace as I was walking to the school. Or should I say schools, the school was in four sections. I guess Freshmen, Sophomore, Juniors, and Seniors get their own building. The paint was a fancy cream color with red rimming around the door and windows.

"Zoro!" I was attacked by my little monkey. He grabbed around my arm and clinged to it for dear life. "I am going to miss you~!" He emphasized the words. He still hasn't got over the fact that we have different classes.

"It's alright Luffy." Usopp came up out of nowhere with Sanji, who has a cigarette, walking on the opposite side. That shitty cook is staying a good distance since that last time. Damn right he better stay away. "I'll help him around…"

"Really, Usopp?!" Luffy had sparkles in his eyes.

"Aye! I am the bestest friend a friend could ever have! This one time I was best friends wi--" And he was off with a story. Luffy admires his stories, even if they are foolish and don't make sense at all. Some how he finds out what they actually mean.

"You are one confusing bastard… I hope you know that." Sanji walked up beside me. He flicked his cigarette somewhere.

"Those damn things are going to kill you one day…" I retorted at him. And his cancer sticks.

"I will eventually die one day anyways and so will you, idiot." He rolled his eye. My eyebrows furrowed.

"If you really have a damn fucking problem with me then say it to my face!! Shitty cook!" I shouted at him. He stopped walking and so did I.

"Actually I do! You are the most fucked up person I have ever meet, and wished that you would move back to where you came from!" He snapped at me and his face was close to mine.

"Well, I hope you go to fucking hell, you mother fucking bastard!" I snapped back into his face.

"Oi! Oi! Stop it Zoro!" Luffy grabbed my arm. "Come on!" He started to drag me away from the damn cook. Usopp was trying to calm the damn fucking shitty cook down. "Will you ever stop arguments with Sanji?" I pft at that.

"Hell no, its fun to mess with his damn girly ass." I laughed whole-heartedly. "I don't purposely start fights with him." I pointed out. It was the truth, I hated to start pointless arguments. Though, there was something about Sanji that made me want to fight with him.

"Ohh…" Luffy was silent then sighed. "Zoro?"

"Hm?" I looked down at him. He had stopped and was looking away, blushing.

"Well, its… I-I…" He began stuttering. I waited patiently. "I'll tell you later." He looked at me and gave one of his infamous smiles. I smiled back.

"Okay, whenever you want to talk about it." I saw no one around and kissed his forehead. He giggled.

"Here's the office." He pointed to a door a couple strides away from us. I nodded and kissed his forehead again. "See you at lunch!" He gave me a quick squeeze and skipped off to his class. I entered the office and the bell rang. 'I hope he made it to class.' I thought to myself.

"Yes?" A man with short cropped, shining white hair was sitting at a desk with eyes closed. His shirt was a button-up shirt, with a color of dark green. He was a thin man, his skin looked silky smooth too. I bet its not as smooth as Luffy's though.

"Uh… oh yeah, I need a map…" I asked as I walked up to the desk.

"Hmm?" He gave a smirk. "New?" I nodded. "My name is Sarutobi Sai. I am the Vice Principle." He stuck his hand out at me. I grabbed it and shook.

"Roronoa Zoro." I bowed my head slightly.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Roronoa-kun." He retracted back to his chair. "Hmm…" He started rummaging through the stacks of paper. I was thinking about asking if it was natural for him to have his eyes closed all the time. "Ahha!" I snapped out of my world to the real world. "Here you are, Roronoa-kun!" I grabbed the paper.

"Uh, thanks…" I was about to walk away and he gave me a nice smile. I returned it and walked out.

'He was nice…' I thought to myself as I walked down the hall. I stopped to take a look at the map. It was simple. I tugged at my tie and loosened it slightly. 'Damn thing…' I cursed at it in a mumble.

"There you are!" I turned to my left to see Usopp walking, quickly, up to me. "Hurry up! Senbei-sensei is getting mad…" I grunted.

"Well, geez! I was just getting a damn map!" I rolled my eyes and walked up to the long-nose boy and continued with him to the classroom.

"No need! I can help you! I am Usopp the Great Direction Giver." He proudly stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh." I retorted. Usopp laughed and we walked into the classroom. In the front of the room was a man with medium cut, black hair, that was a mess. His suit was nothing special. In his mouth stuck out a cigarette. His tan suit was a bit messy. He was writing on the chalk board until he suddenly turned to us when Usopp opened the door.

"Tardy!" Senbei-sensei pointed at Usopp and me with a piece of chalk. "Oh sorry… I thought it was someone else. Please sit, boys." We sat and some kids were giggling.

'Senbei-sensei is pretty tall and is really cranky. He has already yelled at five students for nothing.' I sighed and looked out the window. 'The day is going to go by slow.'

-- -- -- -- -- Lunch

"Zoro~!" My arm was tackled by my little monkey lover.

"Hey Luffy, how did your morning go?" I asked patting his messy mop, smiling.

"Boring~! I missed Zoro!" He squeezed my arm. I lightly chuckled and he grinned happily. "Food~!" He then whined out. I merely laughed at his action.

We made our way to the cafeteria that was behind the schools. All of the students go there. Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and even Freshmen eat at the same time. We went into the cafeteria and got our food. I didn't know where we were sitting so I just followed Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji.

"Oi! Lu-kun! Zo-kun!" I looked up to see Mizu waving excitedly. "Uso-kun! San-kun!" He finished.

"Oi! Don't call me that you Shitty bastard!" Sanji snapped at Mizu. He hated the nicknames as much as I do. We walked over to Mizu. Shokora, Ace, Kohza, Hora, and Ganjou were sitting at a big table. Seems like they had to connect a table or two. I sat next to Shokora and Luffy sat next to me.

"So how was everyone's day?!" Luffy chirped out.

"Great! Though Smoker-sensei yelled at me…" Ace spoke first happily, but pouted near the end.

"Well, Senbei-sensei almost threw chalk at me and Zoro! And same with Mei-sensei!" Usopp complained.

"Mine was fine…" Shokora merely said.

"Of course no one yelled at you! You ditched third period!" We all turned to see two men walking up to us.

They both looked the same. Both were tall. Their hair was black and short. Both had piercing hazel-green eyes. Lips were up in a perfect grin. Their ear was pierced twice on the right side. The uniform was the same as ours, but you could see their tank tops. One was green, and the other blue.

"Adam-kun! John-kun!" One of them stepped in front of the other and pounded his fists into Mizu's head.

"Stop that!" The boy yelled angrily. The other one just went around him and sat down.

"Sorry about my brother… he can be mean sometimes." The boy made a pout face.

"Oi! I heard that!" His brother came up and gave his identical self a noogie.

"Johnny! Stop! It's starting to hurt!" The one getting a noogie must be Adam if the one giving the noogie is Johnny. Johnny stopped.

"Alright!" He sat down, laughing, next to his brother.

"Oh! Johnny! Adam! This is Zoro!" Luffy tugged on me while he introduced me to them.

"Nice to meet ya!" Adam chirped. Johnny leaned in with his mouth covered and whispered. Adam's face turned blushed furiously. "JOHNNY!" He shouted. Said person started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Adam looked at Luffy. He then looked at me and blushed more and turned away. I raised an eyebrow and then looked to Johnny. He was grinning, then leaned down and spoke into Adam's ear again. His twin became even more red that cherries would be jealous.

"Hey guys!" We all turned to the end of the table, away from the two twins who were whispering. Tonakai was walking up with Chopper.

"Hi Chopper! Tonakai!!!" Luffy shouted next to me in my ear.

"Oi! That's my ear!!" I shoved my hand into his face. He laughed whole-heartedly.

"Sorry, Zoro!" Luffy chirped in a high voice. I picked up my turkey sandwich and started munching down on it.

'The rest of lunch was pretty random, like asking me some questions or what people planned to do, stuff like that. We got on the soccer sign-up subject. They were going to announce over the intercom that if they wanted to join soccer they stop by Building A, Room 14. Which is mine and Luffy's room. Only because Luffy is the Captain and he has to use his eyes to get the best. Everyone hasn't seen me play yet. They will this Thursday. Since it's Tuesday it's in two days, so they better be prepared. I am going to show them what I got. I love soccer too much to give up. I am more serious about soccer than I am about kendo. Sorry Kuina, but soccer is what I chose and I will stick with it! I promise to keep you with me and still practice kendo as much as I can. Which reminds me… I am going to borrow the school weight lifting room after school.' It was seventh hour, last class of the day. I sighed in relief. 'I never admired school much. I hate doing the damn work, but I do it for soccer. And that's all it counts for. Though I hate coming to school even more now… I can't see Luffy that much. In the morning and lunch. Well, I have an upside I guess. Since we share the same room and everything, that's good!' I gazed out the window and looked over the empty school ground.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

"Tomorrow class we will get down to business! See you tomorrow!" The teacher released us and students poured out into the hall. Lockers opening and closing, teens chatting, and giggles here and there. Those were some of the things I hate about school. I opened my locker and threw in another book to add to my other six.

"Zoro~!" I closed my locker and turned to my right to see my little monkey. He was grinning wide and joyfully.

"Hey buddy! How was your day?" I turned to him and he turned to walk on as I joined him.

"Ugh! Terrible!" He grunted.

"Why's that?" We walked down the hall with a couple of people slowly leaving and gossiping amongst themselves.

"You weren't there! Well, except lunch…" He trailed off and I only smiled. He was so cute when in deep thought. Actually he always looked cute, especially when he pouts. That is my favorite expression on him, besides his whole-hearted smile that cheers me up even when I am down. I stopped and chuckled. He stopped as well and his attention was brought to me with a confused expression. "What?"

I glanced around me and saw no one in the hall. "Your just so cute!" I caressed his cheek with my hand. I continued to walk down the empty, hollow hall. I smirked to myself as I completed the task of 'making Luffy blush like crazy in school'.

"Oi! Zoro~! That was unnecessary!" I heard my little boyfriend yell and his feet smacked the marble floors. I couldn't help but chuckle. 'Well this is going to be more fun then training, guess I will have to tomorrow.' I smiled. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Once close enough and I saw our building I made a dash for it. "Oi! Not fair!"

My Luffy-is-pouting-really-cute senses tingled. I grinned and ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door and threw my stuff on the ground. I ran to my bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Bouncing a bit and then I turned to the door. Sitting; very calmly. I heard a slam and thuds and another slam and more thuds that sounded closer. He slammed the door open and came at me. I caught him and wrestled him down and that began the wrestling game to begin.

After about twenty minutes of twirling and whirling around the room, a knock came to the door. We both stopped. He was sitting on top of me, panting, his hands pinning me down by my wrist. He looked at me with an open mouth, exhaling quickly to get more breaths in. The sweat glistened as it flowed down his face slowly. He was now shirtless and revealed sweat flowing down his chest. I grinned at him. My breaths were more under control now. The knocking came again.

"Might want to get that, Captain." I taunted him. He gave a pout. "Oh that is too tempting! I wouldn't do that if you plan on answering the door." I pointed out and a blush was painted across his face. He slowly got up and held out his hand.

"Come on!" Luffy gave off a silly grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed his hand and got up onto my feet. He still gripped my hand and started to drag me off out of the room through the already opened door. We made our way down the hall and Luffy released my hand and I went to go sit on the couch. I looked down I was somehow shirtless as well. I turned on the TV and it was showing a commercial of the latest new thing. I stared at it; bored. One of my hands was behind my head the other was on the remote laying on the arm of the couch. Luffy answered the door.

"Hey, Zoro! It's Johnny and Adam!!!" Luffy ran in and sprung himself at me. Which now he was attached around my waist; grinning. I used the hand behind my head to pat his head.

"Yo." I slightly waved at them with the hand that hold the remote. I gave off no sign that I really cared for Luffy to be around me. They were giving me an odd look. Luffy sat up and had his hands set in the middle of his legs. A grin spread across his face. "Come in!" He insisted.

"Hey, Zoro!" One of the twins sprung at me and wrapped around my waist as well. I just sat there and just patted his head as well.

"Oi! Adam get off of him!" Johnny barked at Adam. Adam tightened around me and pouted at Johnny.

"Zoro doesn't care! Do you?" He looked at me with a pleading look.

"Not really." I turned my attention to the TV which was talking about another product.

"See!" Adam yelled at Johnny.

"Whatever!" Johnny shut the door. I looked to see that he sat in the love seat. "Luffy? Sign ups?" I turned to Luffy. He seemed to be glaring daggers at Adam. 'Jealousy killed the cat.' I mumbled in my thoughts.

"Oh right!" He snapped out of his glare and sprung to go get it out of his room.

"Jealousy, huh?" I heard Johnny mumble. I looked at him. He was staring off into the distance thinking.

"What?" I asked him with suspicion. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me.

"Huh?" He tilted his head in confusion.

I was going to ask something else, but I felt Adam snuggle closer. I looked down to see he was right on me. His hold tightly around me. I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'Zoro smells good' or something like that. I felt a blush go across my face.

"I found it!" Luffy came skipping in the room with the paper in his hand. He had a grin on his face and eyes closed. When he opened them and saw Adam his face went sour. "Oi! Adam!" I saw his aura was flaming now. "Get off of Zoro!" I saw his jealousy fume.

"But Zoro is comfy~!" Adam whined and snuggled closer. I don't know if he knew or not, but his elbow was right on my manhood. My face was probably red by now. Every time he moved it would rub against it. Which was not helping at all. All of a sudden his elbow went deeper down and my breath hitched. My hands quickly covered my mouth and looked up at the ceiling with eyes closed.

"Adam!" I heard Johnny yell. Someone pulled him off. Then someone else sat on me. In a protective way; probably Luffy. I heard the door open, some whining then it closed. "Here! Let me sign it!" Johnny spoke again. I felt to embarrassed to look at anyone. I heard paper shifting, pen scribbling, more paper shifting. "I'll leave! And lock the door so he doesn't try again! See ya guys tomorrow." With that a quick sprint to the door and it shut.

Silence was brought. Then, "Zoro?" I felt Luffy shift in my lap. Two skinny arms went around my neck. "Zorooo!" He whined now. I lifted my head and looked at his pouting face. I couldn't stop the smirk appearing on my face.

"That's too tempting." I cupped his face with my hand. The other hand grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His face turned a bit back to the jealous side and angry a bit. "I'm sorry." My face was probably apathetic now. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. 'I have only known them for a day and this happens, this is just great!' I yelled at myself in my head.

"Ne, Zoro…" I kept quiet, but moved my head slightly to give him a hint that I was paying attention. "Your really horny…" I felt my face turned red, really red. I pulled away and looked at him angrily.

"Shut up!" I looked away with arms now crossed. He started laughing. I felt a vein pop. "You know what!" I quickly reached down and grabbed him and rubbed. His breath hitched and his hands grabbed my shoulders.

"You're a perv!" He shouted at me and glared. I smirked.

"Now, who else is horny now?" I felt him start bulging in his pants. His breath was a little uneven and he leaned against me. Bare skin to bare skin causing friction. 'I want to fuck him so bad. Wait no!' I mentally slapped myself. 'He's too innocent. Well then again… NO!' I mentally slapped myself again. I felt a tingle of pain on my shoulder. He seemed to be biting me.

"Ngh…. A-ah…" He seemed to be hiding his voice. I smirked and stopped what I was doing. He didn't move… yet. His hips thrusted closer to me and his teeth let go of my skin. "Bastard…" He hissed under his breath. His head moved to look at me. I was smirking devilishly at him. His hands gripped my shoulders and his face fell. He knew exactly what I wanted him to do. "please?" He pleaded in a low whisper.

I felt on top of the world. I grabbed his hips and I leaned in and whispered, "of course." I picked him up and he kissed me. I kissed back and I flipped him onto the couch. My tongue slid into his waiting mouth. I roamed my already marked territory, tracing over everything. My hands glided over his chest and stomach, receiving light moans in the kiss.

**Knock. Knock.**

I grunted and looked to the door. Luffy was panting already. I quickly picked him up and took him to his bedroom. I put my finger on his lips. "Stay." I whisper and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I went to the door and opened it.

"What?!" I asked irritated. It was Shokora.

"Sorry, just wondering if we could borrow a Play station game…" He innocently confirmed. I nodded.

"Go ahead, sorry about that, Shokora." I moved to the side to let him in.

"It's okay, Zoro-kun." He walked by and went to the entertainment cabinet, well Luffy called it that. I snapped and watched Shokora chose a game; impatiently. "Ahha!" He grabbed one and got up and came towards me. He patted my shoulder and smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Zoro-kun. Give me a call later, okay?"

"Alright, whatever. Now get out." I steamed. He only laughed and waved bye as he left. I closed the door again and locked it. I quickly hastened to the bedroom. I walk in to find Luffy already pumping himself. He was on his butt, back against the wall, one hand was pumping, and the other was covering his mouth to keep his moans quiet. I smirked. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, stopping him from continuing his masturbation. He looked up at me. My other hand removed his hand and I leaned to kiss him, but stopped an inch away from his lips.

"Impatient, aren't we?" I whispered. He looked at me with a lustful expression. Pants coming out constantly. I smirked and kissed him deeply and roughly. He kissed back, of course, and his hands moved to my shoulders. My hand was still down there so I grabbed it. He moaned in pleasure and I released his, now, swollen lips, moving to his ear. "I liked the show you gave off a second ago." I spoke slowly right into his ear. Shivers went through him as he moaned out. I started nipping at his neck. I pumped him quickly. His breathing got harder and he tried to thrust into my hand. His nails dug into my shoulders making them probably bleed. The bite mark was already bleeding.

"A-ah! Zoro! I-I'm gonna, A-ah!" He moaned deeply and let out a shout of my name as he came onto my hand. His breathing was slowly calibrating itself back to normal, taking about a minute or two. "Your still hard…" He pointed out with a smirk. I smirked back.

"I know." He leaned and kissed me. I leaned in and pressed him more against the wall.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

I felt a vein pop. I let out a sigh.

"You go get it." I told Luffy as I pulled away and sat at the edge. "Don't forget to put clothes on." I pointed out to him. Luffy encircled around my neck and leaned against my back.

"But… your still-" I cut him off.

"I know… but I have a feeling that's your brother." I didn't move and he unwrapped himself and got off the bed. He began to dress into new pair of boxers, jeans, and a white tank top. He gave me a but-I-want-to-continue look. I shook my head and pointed to the door. He only sighed and left to answer the door.

"Ace!" I heard being called from the living room.

"Lu! Guess what today is?" Ace shouted back.

"What?" Luffy spoke normally now, with confusion in his voice.

"It's Shanks' Birthday! We have to celebrate come on!" I heard Ace's shouts.

"But-!" Luffy shouted then there was a slam to the door. I grunted.

"Damn him!" I grumbled under my voice.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I entered the room and quickly turned on the shower to hot. I stripped myself and slowly stepped into the steaming water. It made me feel relaxed, but it wouldn't help me with my problem down below. I grunted at the fact Ace took Luffy away just like that. I was pissed off now, but I was also at a vulnerable state. One of my hands held me up against the wall, the other I used to start pumping myself. I needed to masturbate willingly or forcefully by my needs. I slowly started pumping and clenched my teeth by how it felt. Truly I loved doing this -not afraid to admit it-, but it was more irresistible when Luffy did it. I imagined that it was Luffy actually doing it. My innocent, perverted, boyfriend Luffy. I imagined his chocolate brown eyes looking up at me as he slowly started to take me in. Leaving me to wither from the pleasure. The unbearable, irresistible pleasure. His hot mouth, wet tongue, and soft lips were just to over compelling. I wanted it, here and now. But his brother took that chance… I will just have him do it another time. For now, I would have to finish off what I started. I was already pumping fast and really close to my climax. I pumped a few more and ejaculated. I couldn't help but say Luffy's name… It was just something I did on accident, but I liked that I said his name. Meant I was his, I guess you could say. And when he says my name, makes me feel like he's mine and no one else can have him. I evened my breathed and continued on with my shower.

This was a night that made me decide that I had to make sure no one was going to interrupt ever again.

* * *

**Nami: ACE!!!!**

**Kaya: Uh oh...**

**Vivi: What?**

**Kaya: Nami is out to get Ace...**

**Vivi: Oh my... Kira what--- Kira?!**

**Kira: -running in circles going crazy- LEMON!!!! SODA!! RAMEN!!!!**

**Robin: Caffenine Rush...**

**Kaya: Wow... i feel bad...**

**Kira: -smacks into near wall and passes out-**

**Kaya: AHH!!! -runs to her-**

**Vivi: uhhh... hoped you liked it...**

**Robin: R&R for Author-san.**

**Kira's soul:Nyu~...**

**Kaya: NO! COME BACK YOU DANG SOUL!!!**

**RoVi: -sweatdrop- Bye...  
**


	8. Starting Off The Season

**Kira: Thank you for waiting! It is here! Finally here! Sorry for such the long wait!**

**Robin: Seems like Kaya got you your soul back.**

**Kira: Yup! ^_^ Thank you Kaya-san!**

**Kaya: -blush- Anytime, Kira-san.**

**Kira: Hehe, well enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 8: Starting off the season**

'Yes! Today is the first practice!!! I can't wait… well I really don't have to wait…' I laughed to myself. I was walking down the path to the soccer field, following my lovable monkey and the orange band, happy freak. 'Finally some good exercise, besides weight lifting. Which don't get me wrong I love weight lifting, but I love soccer better.' I moved my grip on my soccer ball bag and shifted in my practice clothes. I wore a shirt that was cut all the way down before the bottom lining of the shirt. The color was gray and had a logo saying 'Get off my field' in yellow letters and had a soccer ball on it. Going with a pair of black loose shorts. 'The past two days of school and weight lifting have been a breeze. Except Adam hits on me now.' I sighed to myself.

"First practice! WooHoo!" Mizu and Luffy hollered. Shokora and I merely rolled our eyes and sighed at the two idiots.

"Them two together in the same room for two hours would be exhausting…" Shokora commented and gave another sigh.

"They probably wouldn't stop talking, cheering, being joyful, and so hyper that I don't think even death would stop them from being that happy…" I commented after he did. He nodded in agreement.

"Zoro~!!!" I looked to Luffy projecting himself at me. He knocked me down onto the ground. I grunted at the sudden weight added, which wasn't much. "Guess what!" He shouted while he was sitting me.

"What?" I looked to him.

"We got two other players that signed up and we need you to train one of them, is that okay?" He showed one of his infamous grins. I grunted and rolled my eyes when he gave the pout.

"Fine, fine." I laid my head back down. 'It's only first practice and I have to help train one of them?' I asked myself.

"Yahoo!!!" Luffy cheered and got off me. "Come on, Zoro! Come on, come on!" He grabbed my hand and helped me up. Then he dragged me, joyfully, to the field.

Practice has begun.

"Alright, welcome players!" Shanks announced as we were in a circle. "New and old players have joined. State you here when I call you." He grinned a toothy grin. "Tonakai?"

"Here and so is Chopper." Tonakai grumbled with arms crossed. Chopper was hiding behind Tonakai.

"Okay then, Mizu?"

"HERE!!!!" Mizu began twirling with a hand raised.

"Mizu." Shokora threatened him with his voice. Mizu laughed and settled.

"Shokora?" He continued. Shokora merely gazed at him. "Uhhh, okay… same old, same old!" Shanks chuckled and continued. "Hora?" He asked next.

"Here!" Hora grinned as his name was called. Shanks chuckled.

"Johnny and Adam?"

"Here~!" Adam chirped and Johnny grunted. I have them down by now. Adam is the go-happy twin, while Johnny is the more sensible twin.

"Alright, Ganjou?"

"Right here." Ganjou waved slightly to Shanks.

"Sanji?" I grunted at the name and instead muttered, Shitty Cook.

"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji barked at me. I just grunted and had a snarl on my face.

"Uhh, Usopp?" Shanks called next and seemed to understand that me and Sanji don't get along.

"Here, Coach!" Usopp shouted proudly from Sanji's side.

"Yosh, Ace?"

"Here." Ace stated and had a glare at me. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Kohza?" Shanks continued.

"Here!" Kohza grinned and had his arm around Ace's shoulders and holding a thumbs up. Ace gave him a nudge and Kohza nudged back; and they laughed.

"Haha, Luffy?" Shanks asked with his full name, instead of Lu.

"HERE~! SHANKS!!!" Luffy announced with a happy shout, right in my ear.

"Oi! My ear!" I barked at him and had my hand in his face. He giggled and moved my hand.

"Sorry, Zoro~!" He grinned at me. I just looked away muttering 'whatever'.

"Well, we know Zoro's here then." Shanks announced and continued. "Coby?" He asked next. I paid attention to who he was.

"Here!" A boy, maybe Freshmen class, was standing next to Mizu. His hair was… pink. Oh goodie, pink. Anyways it was medium size cut. His eyes were a light blue, that were lighter than Hora's eyes. His clothes was a light blue T-shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. There was a headband in his hair that was black and white checkered.

"Shuuha?"

"Here~!" A boy with blue hair… 'geez next thing you know it will be purple hair!' Anyways, he had a red tank top on with some black, baggy shorts. He had golden brown eyes that looked like some fresh baked bread, no joke. He also looked like a Freshmen.

"Alright, Captain take over!" Shanks chirped and patted Luffy on the back before walking away to the net.

"Yosh! Let's get those exercises started! First some warm up stretches, then jog three times around the field!!" Luffy cheered and had three fingers up and his infamous grin.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted or just plainly said it.

We started with some arm stretches, leg stretches, crunches, push ups, spinning our ankles in a circular motion, and back stretches. Then we started to jog. Luffy and I were in the front leading the group, I utilized this time to do some thinking. 'Wonder who I have to show some skills or, maybe, confidence too. I'm guessing either it's Coby or Shuuha… hmmm, I wonder.' We finished our second lap and I was keeping a steady pace and a steady breathing cycle. After the third lap we went to the net and to Shanks.

"Alright!" Shanks said, "let's do some drills and then I will pair ya up!" Shanks announced.

"Hai, Coach!" We shouted.

"Make two lines at half line and two of you stay back for goalie and defense." He stated.

We all went to half line and Ganjou and Hora stayed back. I got in the line on the left side, which made me face the net, where Shanks is, on the right. Ganjou slipped on some gloves and stood in the middle of the net, pulling his shorts up and crouched slightly getting in a defensive stance. Hora was up near us, but not by much, taking on a defensive stance as well. The first two in line dashed off, which it was Luffy and Ace. Their dribbles and passes were great. Crossing in front and behind the defender. When they got close to the goal Luffy took the shot. He didn't make it, but by the looks of Ganjou's goalie skills it looked hard to pass him; even to pass Hora, he was great defender as well. Luffy and Ace ran back up and got into the opposite line then the one they were in and Shanks gave a compliment. Usopp and Sanji ran off next, not bad coordination skills. Then it was Johnny and Adam, they had some twin power alright. More compliments were said to the four. Finally it was my turn and I was paired with Shokora. I was tossed the ball and I looked to Shokora, he looked back. It seemed like we were quickly saying our plan out. We turned I kicked it to him, passing the ball. He dribbled with two kicks and then passed it to me. I dribbled and bicycled it over Hora and to Shokora, who took a shot and Ganjou kicked it out and I rebounded and came up and re-kicked in and we scored.

"Nice teamwork!" Shanks called.

"Thanks, Coach." Shokora and I said in perfect unison before running down the field to switch sides and get back in line for another round. After four rounds we were called to stop.

"Alright, I will say who you are teamed with!" We didn't move and we listened to our coach. " Luffy and Coby, Ace and Tonakai, Usopp and Chopper, Sanji and Mizu, Shokora and Adam." He took a deep breath in and continued. "Kohza and Ganjou, Hora and Johnny, and finally Zoro and Shuuha." I looked to the blue haired boy and he was walking over to me, like everyone else walked to their partner.

"Yosh! Let's get to it!!!" Luffy shouted and one person from each pair got a ball.

Shuuha got ours since I refused to go get it and that he offered. When he returned he was at least twenty feet away. He put the ball above his head and threw it. The pass was made to me and I mounted my foot onto the ball that fell to my feet.

"Give it more power." I told him and picked up the ball. "Like this," I had the ball in my hands and raised it above my head. I brought it back and took two steps then catapulted it out of my hands. It went above Shuuha's head, but he managed to back up and head butt it.

"Hai!" He said after retrieving the ball and spread a grin on his face. The rest of the throwing became more better than the last toss and that it is how it should be. Next we did passes and I had to show him how to perfect it.

"Alright," I began to teach and we each had our own ball. We were at the one side of the field as everyone was scattered on the field with their own partner. "You need to pass the ball back and forth between your feet first." I had the ball between my feet and I began kicking it back and forth, while bouncing on my feet slightly. I stopped and looked to Shuuha, "now you try." I told him and he nodded and looked down at the ball.

I took this chance to gaze at Luffy. He was showing Coby how to show confidence when charging for the ball. They were apart and the ball was in the middle and when he said go they would charge for the ball. When they charged Luffy got it while Coby was slightly afraid of getting trampled. I smiled as Luffy was giggling slightly. I turned back to Shuuha and saw he got the hang of it.

"Alright, lets try something else." I told him and he stopped to look at me. His eyes showed that he admired me, which always makes me feel confident, but there was something else in those eyes. I couldn't tell and I really didn't care. I mounted my foot onto the ball. "This will help with balance." He nodded and I hopped in the air and my foot left the ball and the other foot connected. I did this movement, switching feet, not once did the ball move from place. "You take a whirl at it." I told him as I stopped.

"Hai!" He put one foot on and began. It was a rough start and I figured it would be. I took another glance at my lover and saw he was doing what I showed Shuuha a second ago. They passed the ball back and forth between their feet. Luffy stopped and Coby continued. Luffy turned to me and smiled and waved. I slightly chuckled and slightly waved back. "Wo, wo!" I turned back in time to catch Shuuha; it was only on reflex though. I held him as he was facing up at me.

"You got to watch it, kid." I told him with a slight smile. He blushed and nodded. I helped him up and he got back in position to go for another round. "How about some confidence practice." He looked at me and smiled with a nod. "Alright get over there." I pointed to the side line, he nodded and ran to it. I made a spot in the dirt with my cleat and put the ball there. Then I walked the opposite way Shuuha went. "You charge at the ball when I said to go and I will charge as well. The confidence part is that you need confidence in yourself that you can kick the ball pass me." He nodded, "Lets begin… Go!" I shouted and we both charged.

The adrenaline running through my veins was great. I loved the sudden sprints and the pressure in my legs. We came close and I knew I would make it, because I was just good like that. I kicked it and we rammed side by side after I kicked it. I didn't kick it hard so it didn't go far. I took in a big gulp of air and was relaxed again. Shuuha wasn't panting but he had to catch his breath for a second. I went ahead and got the ball. When I came back I passed him and gave a pat on his back.

"Not bad, Kid." I told him and set the ball down and we did another round. About eight more rounds of the confidence practice we all, the whole team, had to run laps and meet in the middle with Shanks.

"Alright! That was a great practice!" Shanks announced with a bellow of laughter. "I know it was only an hour, but hey! It's the first practice!" I took a swig of my drink. I had my shirt off, like most of the guys, and was using it to wipe the sweat off my face. "Next practice will be Monday! Hope to see you all here!" Shanks did another round of laughter and had a grin on his face. "Until next week! Have a good day!"

"Hai, Coach." We all shouted and made our way to get our things. I had my ball between my feet and I picked it up. I made my way to my bag and stuck my soccer ball, water bottle, and shirt into my bag. Then I was attacked when I had stood up.

"Zoro~!" My waist was grabbed from in front. I stood there and looked at my little monkey.

"What, Luffy?" I asked calmly and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"I was wondering…" He began saying and was now off of me and was fidgeting in front of me.

"Yes…?" I had an eyebrow raised, confused on what he wants to say. He has been doing this since the first time, you know when school started. He looked at me, blushed and just attacked my arm.

"Wondering if you had a good practice!" I knew that's not what he was talking about, but I will let it sly; again.

"It wasn't bad… you?" I asked as we walked on to our dorm room. He was giggling next to me as he was still stuck to my arm like glue.

"Great! Though Coby needs more confidence…" He explained, "He saw you and Shuuha doing the same charge activity and he thought you were scary and the Shuuha must have been really brave to challenge you." I laughed.

"Shuuha has confidence alright. The damn kid just needs to learn how to control the ball better, but I am sure he can if he has confidence in himself." I pointed out and Luffy snuggled closer in my arm, if possible.

"This season is going to be great!" He shouted and let go of me to twirl around. I merely chuckled and grabbed my little monkey in my arms and threw him over my shoulder. I sensed he was pouting, especially by his voice. "Zoro~!" He whined and I felt him pound his fist into my back and his legs kicked wildly.

"I got you now!" I twirled and then tickled him. He wiggled and laugh hard.

"S-stop! I ca-can't bre-breathe!" He tried to speak normally but didn't work out like he planned. I continued down the road, tickling him. His wailing body was starting to hurt the places he was kicking and punching. I stopped and his body went limp and he was breathing hard, then I felt him spank me.

"Oi!" I shouted and he giggled.

"Zoro was naughty, so he needed to be spanked!" He explained and I felt a blush overcome my cheeks. I unlocked our room as we finally made it. He was still over my shoulder having a giggling fest. I walked in and closed the door. "Zoro's blushing!" I blushed even harder.

"Am not!" I barked and put my bag down. I continued to the couch.

"Yes you are!" He said and I threw him on the couch. He had a pout.

"Am not and I am going to take a shower." I turned and was about to leave the room when I was attacked behind. Luffy had jumped onto my back, making it where he decided that he was getting a piggyback ride.

"I join you!" He announced and I continued down the hall to the bathroom.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat." I told him as we entered the bathroom to begin our shower. 'What a great first practice today was.' I thought.

* * *

**Kira: Can you guys wrap it up? -brushing hair and putting glasses on-**

**Robin: Sure, Author-san...**

**Kaya: Are you going some where?**

**Kira: Yeah! -takes a swig of soda- To the library.**

**Robin: Can i go?**

**Kira: Sure! -leaves through door with Robin following-**

**Kaya: Well, R&R for Kira-san.**

**Vivi: She would appreciate it.**

**KaVi: Bye! Unitl next time, Viewer-san! -giggle-  
**


	9. Aijou's Murder

**Usopp: Now?**

**Kira: Yes. Now!**

**Usopp: But the viewer's...**

**Kira: ... Hope you enjoy the chapter~!**

**Usopp: Geez... you are simple minded.**

**Kira: NOW!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 9: Aijou's Murder**

The water sprayed down onto my body as I washed the shampoo into my hair. Massaging my head in the process. 'I'm satisfied with the first day of practice.' I smiled to myself in content. The warmth of the water was sending my cold chills running. Soon two small arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"I'm hungry~, Zoro~!!" Sweat dropped from my brow and I was starting to rinse the soap out.

"You're always hungry…" I told him and he started biting me. Starting from my hips up my side, to my back, around my shoulder blades; continuing on. "What are you doing?" I asked, throwing a look over my shoulder to him. His head came into view and he grinned.

"Feasting." He said the word as if he was correct, brilliant, and quite obvious. I sighed and looked at him as he started to nibble on my shoulder.

"Can't you wait until we get out? I can make you some chicken strips or something." I told him and he kept nibbling, but soon stopped.

"But my foods right in front of me." I stopped my process and raised an eyebrow at him. 'What the hell is he going with th-' It took me a second before I realized what he was_ actually_ talking about. I blushed and felt him nibbling down to my hips again.

"I am not food, Luffy." He bit harder and I hissed at him. "What was _that_ for?" I asked with anger tingling my tongue.

"My food's being bad and difficult. Have to soften it up." A vein in my head pulsed, 'is he calling me an_ it_ or a _piece _of_ meat_, or _both_?' I thought and I felt his nibbling get lower. I was shocked by the sudden bite on my front upper leg.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at him. He was on my side and was twirling around me, slowly.

"Getting to the best part!" He grinned and continued sideways to my cock.

"Bad carnivore!" I told him and he stopped to look at me with a '…' look. He soon began to chuckle then just busted out laughing, falling onto the shower floor.

"Hahahaha! Carnivore? Hahahahahaha!" He was slightly rolling back and forth, trying to talk while laughing. I crossed my arms and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You always eat meat… you're a carnivore." I explained, as he coughed a bit before getting up on his butt.

"Shishi, true. But I really like this meat here on display!" He suddenly grabbed me. I covered my mouth to cover a moan before it left my mouth.

"Luffy! I wish you wouldn't do that! Fuck!" I shouted at the end when he started to nibble and lick my shaft.

I was by now rock hard and was getting more enticed by the way he moved his tongue. My arm was supporting my weight against the shower wall, keeping me away from falling to the floor, as the other covered my mouth again.

"This is for the other night when my Nii-chan took me away." He said as he soon took me into his mouth.

I moaned deeply and made my chest rumble. I was trying to keep in the moans, but damn! He's just too fucking good at this! His mouth was hotter than the water. I ended up uncovering my mouth and entangling my fingers into his hair, thrusting deeper. His hands squeezed onto my hips and he continued to deep throat me. Licking and slightly nibbling, also hummed.

"Ngh-ha!" I gasped at the vibration circulating through my erection and traveling up my spine. "Damn…" I cursed lightly as my breath was uneven. My legs were barely holding me up as I felt close to my climax. He bobbed a couple more times before he hummed again and that was then I knew I was going to lose it. "Sh-ah! Imma cumin, Luffy!" I told him before I released into his mouth. He swallowed it all and licked the remaining substance that was still on my dick. My knees locked and I caught myself with my hand against the wall in front of me. He stood up and his hands glided up my chest and around my neck. His lips were at mine, but not touching.

"How's that? Feel better?" I smiled and let out a breathless chuckle.

"You know it." I captured his lips with mine as I slid my tongue past his lips when we connected.

I explored the territory that I know so well. I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer for more contact, that's when I realized that he was hard. I smirked in the kiss and released, only to start nibbling and kissing my way down his jaw line. He moaned in pleasure and I made my way further. The water was splashing onto his back and ricocheted off of him to hit elsewhere; including me. Droplets slid down my face and felt good with cold air coming in from the top of shower. I made my way down his chest and his stomach. He giggled lightly and I smiled. 'His voice is just to adorable to hear.' I thought as I made it to his hips and passed it and saw my prize; my hands grabbed it. A moan released past his lips as he supported himself against the shower wall. His hands were on the shower knobs as he was shaking from the pleasure and his weak legs. I grinned and grabbed his hips. He yelped in surprise as I continued to grip his hips and pull him forward onto my shoulder.

"Z-zoro! What a-are you do-ha-ing?" I couldn't help but worry as I sensed the tension in him. I slowly set him down on the shower floor. He was getting his breath back and his eyes were looking at me quizzically.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I cupped his face with my hand. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, stopping the water from filling up in my hand. He smiled sweetly and reopened his eyes with his wet eyelashes.

"Nothing." He simply said. I rose an eyebrow and he giggled.

He sat up and leaned into me to give me a passionate, wet kiss. I smiled as he pulled me closer and down into him. I pulled from the kiss and looked at him with the same smile. He looked at me with confusion then I grabbed him, his face changed quickly to a pleasurable, moaning expression. He grabbed my shoulders and gripped. His head was to the side and you could tell he enjoyed me pumping him. I lowered my head and slowly licked his shaft. He moaned deeply and shifted.

"Z-zoro, hurr-ah!" I engulfed him as he was talking. I knew he was getting impatient and close, so I decided to go ahead and collect my prize. A deep moan left his mouth and he tangled one hand in my hair and the other went to the shower curtains. I deep throated him with licks and nibbles here and there. I saved the humming for when he was really close, which this is perfect timing. I hummed melodically and he lost it. "Ugha!" His head went flying to the side and his back arched as he released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed it all and kept my hands on his hips as he went limp from his orgasm. I kissed my way back up to his face, just to connect my lips with his.

I released his lips to say, "I love you." He giggled and squirmed in happiness.

"I love you too!" He cheered and hugged around my neck.

"Time for finish our shower." I told him and he agreed. We finished showering and got into our pajamas and went to bed.

-- -- -- -- -- Two weeks later -- -- -- -- --

We watched the movie called, "_X-Men_". 'I haven't seen this movie in forever. Last time I've seen it was when it came out in theaters. I went to go watch it with Kuina and Shokora.' I stiffened and questioned the short memory.

"What's wrong?" Luffy was looking up at me. He was cuddled next to me as I had my arm around him. Our hands were connected and his legs were over mine.

"Just remembered something." I said as I looked down at him.

"What?" he asked.

"The first time I saw this movie," I told him as the movie went to commercial. He stared at me to continue. "I went to the movie theater with Kuina and Shokora. That's when the both of them first met. Through me." I told him.

"Ooohh, cool!" He said with a grin plastered on his face. We both heard a crashing noise and I got up.

"Stay, I'll check it out." I told him.

"But-"

"No, just stay here." I looked at him and he nodded.

I walked down the hall and checked each room before entering. I was at the last door, my room, and I looked in. A shadowed figure was going through my stuff. The door was wide open and the lights stayed off as I entered quietly. I stepped on something and they turned around. Their foot connected with my jaw and I flew across the room crashing into my laundry hamper and my desk. I got up on my hands and was coughing from the blow. I fully got up and wiped my mouth from the saliva drooling down. The shadowy figure was gone. The good thing was he didn't break the window, just knocked over the vase that the shitty cook gave me; he thought my room needed more class.

"Zoro!" Luffy flicked the lights on and was by my side in an instant. "You okay?" He asked, I grunted.

"Yeah, damn bastard has a _good_ kick, though." I rubbed the side of my chin where he kicked me good.

"Let me see." Luffy said as he tilted my face. "Hmm," he hummed then brought me down and went on his tippy-toes to kiss my, now, bruising face. I blushed lightly. "All better!" He said and I couldn't help but chuckle. I bent my head down lightly kissed his lips as he giggled.

"Thank you." I said and he kept giggling.

"Welcome!"

"Time for bed," I told him and he pouted.

"Already?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes, already. Come on off you go. I'll sleep in here, you sleep in your room." I told him and he hugged around my waist.

"Noooo~! I wanna stay with Zoro tonight!" He whined and sweat feel from my brow.

"Okay, okay, but in your room." I told him.

"Yay!" He let go and twirled with glee in the atmosphere.

"I'll meet you in there, go ahead, I got the TV." I told him and he chirped an 'okay' before leaving the room.

I turned and my window and locked it. I went around the house and made sure the windows and doors were locked. I turned the TV off and the lights. I made my way to Luffy's room and he was bouncing on his knees. I let him bounce a little longer as I locked his window.

"Alright, settle." I told him and he bounced threw his legs out and butt slammed down and crawled into the sheets. His lamp was on so I climbed into the sheets and turned it off with a click of the switch. My little monkey attached himself to me.

"Goodnight, Zoro!" He chirped, then yawned.

"Goodnight, Luffy." I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

-- -- -- -- --

_"I'll lock up tonight, Sensei." Little me said as he took the keys from his sensei, our sensei._

_"Alright, bring them back to me tomorrow." Sensei said as he turned to leave. "Until tomorrow, Zoro."_

_"Bye, Sensei!" Little me shouted._

_"That is so cool! Your Sensei lets you lock up?" It was Aijou. He and little me walked into the training area and little grabbed two kendo swords._

_"Yup!" Little me stated. "Wanna see it?" He asked his living breathing friend._

_"Well, duh! That's why I'm here! Show me! Show me!" Aijou shouted and jumped up and down with joy._

_"Alright! Alright! Here goes!" Little me showed Aijou moves and showed off. _

_It was still training for little me. He was clapping at my actions and noticed some flaws little me made. They talked and messed around, but then it went dark. Movements were made in the dark and a scream ripped from Aijou's mouth. Little me panicked and ran towards the area the light switch was. Little me saw Aijou hurt badly and someone standing over him with a bloody sword. The figure was so familiar. Tears were about to fall from the green haired boy as he soon charged at the figure. He didn't think about how his sword was just made out of wood. He knocked the sword from my hand and I was pinned down.._

_Short, messy, black hair flopped on the head of the boy pinning little me down. His dark, brown eyes appeared almost black. His long legs on either side of the shorter boy. He held the smaller boys arm and began to carve into his arm. Slowly and painfully. The green haired boy struggled to get free, but his other arm was stuck under the older boy's legs._

_"Stop!" Little me screamed as he tried to get released from the grasp of the older boy. "Stop it! Stop," he kept shouting. Soon the younger shouted out the criminals name. "Shokora!" _

-- -- -- -- --

"Zoro! Zoro!" I felt my shoulders being grabbed as I was panicking and tightening my grasp on two skinny shoulders. A yelp was heard and I recognized _where_ I was and _who_ it was. I panted deeply and let go of his shoulders. "Zoro!" I heard Luffy shout again and he hugged me. I hugged back and held him tightly as he held back tightly as well. "Don't cry, please, don't cry." He whispered and I then noticed the tears falling. I remembered my dream. What it was about, who it was about, and who the murder was.

"I'm okay." I assured him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly. I hugged him close.

"No, not really." I told him and he nodded. Usually I _would_ tell him about my dreams, but this dream, it was no dream, it was a _nightmare_. "Just go back to sleep." I told him and we both went back to sleep.

-- -- -- -- Morning…

"Good morning, sunshine." I told Luffy as he dragged himself into our little kitchen. I was sitting down, enjoying my coffee waiting as the shitty cook made our breakfast. Usopp sat across from me and read the newspaper. It was Saturday morning and they usually came over for breakfast this morning and they will also tomorrow morning.

"Good morni-aah-ing." He yawned big in the middle of it. He sat down in the chair between me and Usopp.

"Your still tired?" Usopp asked Luffy. Luffy merely nodded.

"Zoro had a nightmare." I chocked on my coffee as flashes of the nightmare flash through my mind. The curly-brow bastard laughed.

"Marimo have a nightmare? Haha! That's just rich!" I grunted and grumbled under my breath as I took my coffee cup to the living room, also yanked the paper out of Usopp's hands; making him yelp in surprise.

"Sanji~!" Luffy whined. I sat down and ignored the conversation, well tried.

"Sorry, Luffy. Just… alright, alright." The shitty bastard said. Luffy must have glared at him or something. I turned the paper in the newspaper and took a sip and straightened the paper out and searched for an interesting article. A hand was pressed onto the newspaper and I looked up, knowing already who it was.

"What, dart-brow?" I asked and had toned down my insults a notch, unconsciously.

"Look, I didn't know he was serious, okay?" He stated. I rose an eyebrow after taking a sip of my coffee. "Now get your ass in there and eat breakfast with us." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, princess." He growled and I got up with the newspaper. I stuffed the paper into Sanji. "And don't forget to give this back to your boyfriend." He blushed and I walked off.

"Damn it, moss head! We are not dating for the last time!" He shouted and I merely smirked at how much denial he was in. I sat down next to a much more awake Luffy and a confused Usopp.

"Who's dating?" Usopp asked.

"Don't answer that, you damn _chia pet_." A pulse popped and I growled. "Ch-cha-cha Chai!" He then said.

"Shut up, cheese head! I'll shut your mouth! Or, better yet, I'll tell your _boyfriend_ to shut your mouth up for you!" He blushed and growled. "Now serve breakfast, princess!" I barked before he countered. He merely muttered and served the plates. First Usopp's, go figure, then Luffy, then slowly and lastly me. I could care less if I got food, I wasn't even hungry. The nightmare kept peeking its head out all morning. 'I don't know how I am going to handle it all day, maybe I should take some of that medicine? Maybe it will work.'

* * *

**Robin: Where's Writter-san, Navigator-san?**

**Nami: With Usopp.**

**Robin: Doing what?**

**Nami: I don't know, they were talking about something and she was saying 'now' a lot earlier.**

**Robin: Maybe their playing twister?**

**Nami: Maybe...**

**Zoro: What?**

**Robin: Swordsman-san?**

**Zoro: -walks away rolling sleeves up, grumbling- I'll kill him if he dares to try anything. -walks out of room-**

**Nami: Ooohhh, kay.**

**Robin: Please Review, Viewer-san.**

**Nami: Or you have to pay 1,000 beli.**

**RoNa: Bye! (Viewer-san)  
**


	10. First Game And First Deal

**Kira: No talkie! Just startie!**

**Kaya: Please enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 10: First Game And First Deal**

'Maybe it was just a nightmare… I mean I talked to Shokora about the whole thing about Aijou's death. He told me he didn't know about it until told him. I don't know if he is lying or not, but I believe he didn't do it. It has been a month since the dream and I am living high and mighty. Though the dream still bugs me, along with some other ones. I can't let those dreams get me down now! Not if I want to win this game!' I told myself as I walked to the field with the rest of the team. It was a home game today and I don't know who we are up against yet.

"Luffy," I nudged Luffy as he was laughing with Mizu, Coby, Usopp, Hora, and Adam. He looked at me with a grin.

"What is it, Zoro?" He asked as his arms jumped my arm.

"Do you know who we are playing?" I asked.

He shook his head, "we usually don't know until we get there." With that Mizu caught his attention with a 'Lu-kun' making me growl. We got to the field and I looked to see the other team not here yet. Most fans were just getting here, so I can't really say they are late. We went to our bench we were using for the game. Setting our water bottles down on it.

"Alright! First game of the season! Let's make Kyosen High proud!" Shanks cheered and we all cheered. "Lets start with warm ups and nothing to get you out of breath! Save it for when we tear them apart!" We all cheered again and ran out to the field to begin warm ups. About a few minutes later I heard the other side being used. I had been so focused I didn't notice, but I still didn't look. I was busy warming up as we did some jumping jacks. We did a little shoot out. We lined up in the middle of the field and that's when I was being called for.

"Look who it is! It's Roronoa-chan!" I twitched at the nickname. I knew who it was and I turned to see my old friend, Komadori.

"Hey! What's up, Banana boy?" I asked and he laughed out and I joined in. We patted each other on the back.

"I still remember that, Rubik boy!" I laughed at my nickname.

"Well damn, I haven't messed with a Rubik cube since last year." I told him. I felt arms go around my arm.

"Zoro~!" I looked to my whining monkey.

"Hey, Luffy! I want ya to meet someone. He's an old friend of mine. Luffy this is Komadori. Komadori this is Luffy. He's my roommate and Captain." I told him and he laughed and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet ya! You must done some work on Rubik here. He use to not let anyone near him or even laugh or smile!" I slapped him on the back of the head. "But he still does that, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head and I chuckled lightly.

"Nice to meet you, too." Luffy grabbed his hand and they shook. He then pulled back and kept locked to my arm. He looked at me with a quizzical expression, "Rubik?" He asked. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I use to have a Rubik's cube with me wherever I went in my old school. Something I did after Aijou passed away." I told him.

"Oh yeah, Aijou was a good man. Wish he was still here when you went to our school. Could have brought that smile on your face." I laughed and Luffy tightened his grip.

"Lu-kun! Zo-kun!" My eyebrow twitched at the name. Mizu appeared and I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow~! Zo-kun! That was mean."

"Shut up! Don't call me that, Bastard!" I shouted at him. He merely laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I twitched at the contact.

"I was just telling you that coach wants us, since the game is about to begin." Mizu said all relaxed, like I never even slapped him.

"Alright, we're coming." Mizu let go and skipped away.

"Komadori," I looked to see another old school mate. He paused and looked at me, "well, well if it isn't Zoro-chan." I twitched.

"Shut up, Teme." I growled and he chuckled. His hand was on my cheek and he caressed it.

"Your health seems to be well." His hand was sitting on my face and his thumb rubbed my cheekbone. Soon his hand was slapped off.

"Luffy?" I asked him and he growled as he grabbed around my waist.

"Hmm? This your boyfriend now? When did we break up?" I growled and Luffy looked at me.

"What is he talking about?" He asked and I ignored the question.

"You know damn well when I broke up with you, Teme." I growled and held Luffy.

"Oh, such sadness fills my heart. I thought you loved me?"

"Aye, I thought you loved me too, Rapist." I said almost in a whisper and I felt Luffy stiffen. He growled and glared at me, then it softened up when he stroked my cheek.

"You can't rape the willing." He whispered inches from my face.

"Kaku-san, come on! Coach needs us." Komadori tugged on Kaku's uniform.

"Ah, I'm coming." He turned and smirked at me. "We should do that again sometime." I cringed at the memory that I will never forget. My grip was tight on Luffy.

"Come on, Luffy. Let's go, we got a game to play." I said and tugged him along. We walked back to the group.

"You have some explaining after the game." Luffy told me before we joined the others. I nodded and we went up to them.

"Alright team! Let me give you your positions. Luffy, center forward. Ace, center forward. Sanji, right forward. Kohza, left forward. Hora, defense. Mizu, defense. Ganjou, goalie. Shuuha, left mid. Coby, right mid. Shokora, center mid. Zoro, Sweeper." We all nodded as we got our positions. "Usopp, Chopper, Tonakai, Johnny, and Adam reserve your strength for surprise substituting." They nodded. "Alright, lead off Mizu.

"What are we going to do?!" Mizu shouted as he put a hand in.

"Tear them apart!" We shouted and had our hands in.

"I didn't hear you!" Mizu shouted.

"Tear them apart!" We shouted louder.

"Tear them apart!" Mizu shouted and are hands went down.

"Whoah! Sharks!" Are hands flew in the air as we shouted 'Sharks'. We ran to our positions as the other team did their shouts. Kiba High. Who would have thought the first game was going to be against my old school.

"Kyosen has the ball!" The referee shouted. The ball was set in the middle. I stood between forward and midfield since it was our ball. The whistle blew and with surprise they passed the ball back to me.

"Booted it, Zoro!" Luffy and Ace shouted as they went ahead.

I ran and kicked the ball with power. It went soaring to the other end of the field as the forwards went after it. I moved up and went for it. Two top teams playing is going to be interesting. The ball got kicked back and I jumped up to head butt it. It went to Kohza as he started to dribble up. I waited mid half of the opponents field if the ball came back. The ball came back and I charged for it. Kaku charged at me, trying to get the ball as well. I kicked the ball between his feet and got it past. I blushed as his hand grabbed my dick.

"Bastard." I hissed and ran past. He merely chuckled evilly as I dribbled the ball to the goal. I passed it to curly-brow and he kicked it in. The crowd went wild and started shouting 'Sharks! Sharks! Sharks!' in their own little chant. We went to our end of the field and they brought the ball down.

The game was coming to an end. They were down by one as the score set to nine to eight. The tradition, as the team put it, was that we had to score at least two above the opponents score. It was their kick. They booted back to where I now stood; between midfield and defense. I blocked and bicycled it up to Shokora and over Komadori's head. Johnny dribbled it up and weaved through the other team, he passed it to Adam and he weaved through players. I was at half line and Adam passed it to Luffy as the defense blocked him. He kicked it up and jumped up to do a scissor kick. It was beautiful. The sweat drizzling off his face as his legs jumped up and his body went sidewards. He kept himself airborne as he used his right leg to kick it over the defense and into the goal. The whistle blew. He fell to the ground and panted hard. We cheered as the crowd screamed with joy. I ran to Luffy and picked him up and onto my shoulders.

"You did it, Luffy!" I shouted over the hollers and cheers. He grinned down upon me.

"With your's and everyone's help!" He shouted and I held him on my shoulder. Mizu and Adam came towards us.

"Luffy! That was an awesome kick!" Adam shouted.

"Lu-kun did a wonderful job! Then again! He is our Captain!" Luffy blushed and kicked at Mizu.

"Oh stop that!" He said in an embarrassing tone. Mizu grabbed Luffy off my shoulder and put on his.

"Oi!" I shouted as Mizu started to run off.

"Come on! We have to go show respect!" Mizu shouted and I merely and followed with a glare planted on Mizu. We got in lines and high fived the other team. Once that was through we gathered and did our little group huddle shout. We stayed gathered after that as our coach told us to do.

"Alright, no practice Monday!" He announced and we cheered. "Have a good weekend!" We all cheered and turned to go home. Luffy was still on Mizu's shoulder as we headed home.

"We should celebrate!" Hora shouted and everyone agreed.

"I can get us an open seating arrangement for the Baratie tonight!" Cheese-head announced as he lit a cancer stick. Everyone agreed and the love-cook continued, "I'll text you all when I have it down!" He waved as he went on his way to the bus stop. Probably to tell his father about the winning and ask for reservations.

"Zo-kun!" I twitched at the nickname as I usually did. "Come over! We're going to play video games and what not, until San-kun contacts us!" Mizu shouted.

"I'll go back to the room and change, then I will come over." I told them. Mizu awed and Adam joined in.

"But~!" Adam whined and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'll go with Zoro-kun so I can make sure he gets in high gear to our dorm room." Shokora told them as he stopped to wait for me to catch up.

"Alright~! See ya later, Zo-kun! Sho-kun!" We both twitched at the names as they ran ahead.

"Bye, Zoro~!" Luffy shouted and waved. I waved back and he grinned.

We sighed and said, "idiots." With that said we nudged each other and laughed at our unison.

"Zoro-chan," I stopped and looked behind me. Kaku was standing there with another guy that I haven't seen before.

"So this is your lover boy, huh?" Kaku's friend hissed with a smirk.

I growled and said, "I told you we broke up!"

"Lover?" Shokora questioned and I sighed.

"An old boyfriend of mine from my old school." He nodded.

"Oh I see. So the other little boy is your boyfriend, Luffy was it?" His friend said. I glared at him.

"Luffy has nothing to do with this! Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" I growled with a dark aura, threatening.

"Then let's make a deal." Kaku stated.

"What?" I said in a mere second from when he said that.

"Either you do it with me one more time, tonight, _or_ Lucci here will take your precious boyfriends virginity." I growled. 'Damn… that is a dirty trick.'

"Why do you even want me?" I asked as Shokora stayed quiet and listened.

"The music has gone away from my ears and I merely want them back. Along with the hot body of yours." He smirked and I cringed at the thought of me doing it with him again, but Luffy.

"Fine, fine! Just don't lay one finger on Luffy! Or else." I threatened and Kaku laughed.

"Deal." He stuck his hand out, I grabbed and we shook.

"Shokora," I looked at him. "You are a witness to this and I want you to make sure Luffy is not touched by anyone suspicious. I'm not taking any chances." I did a hard look at him.

"What about the party tonight?" I sighed, 'I had forgotten about the damn thing.'

"Make up something… I don't care what. Just watch Luffy, okay?" I sighed as I gave him a look of, once in a lifetime, much concern for my little monkey.

"Alright, your lover is safe under my gaze." I couldn't help it, but I gave Shokora a hug as he gave one back.

"Talk to ya later, Shokora. And no word of this, got me?" He nodded. A car pulled up beside us and Kaku opened the door.

"Step in, Zoro-chan." I did a small wave to Shokora and got in. Kaku got in next to me and Lucci sat in the passenger up front. The car drove off and I gulped at the fact that I was now in deep _shit._

_

* * *

_**Kira: Alright... how was that? Good or bad? I know Zoro is in deep shit...**

**Kaya: It was good...**

**Nami: There you are!**

**Kira: Hmm?**

**Nami: Are ya okay? Or do i have to make Usopp and Zoro pay 500--**

**Kira: N-no, Nami-san. I'm okay.**

**Nami: -smiles- Okay!**

**RoVi: -drinking coffee-**

**Kira: You drink coffee, Vivi?**

**Vivi: -shruggs-**

**Robin: Please R n' R, Viewer-san.**

**Kira: Bye-bye!! -waves-  
**


	11. Truth Be Told

**Kira: Here it is! I am so sorry it is late!**

**Usopp: Pfft... its been forever!**

**Kira: Gomensai!**

**Usopp: Yea, yea...**

**Kira: First off! _Warnings!_**** Robin-chan?**

**Robin: Ah, yes, Writer-san. ****_Warning this chapter contains rape_, but not much torture. You have been warned.**

**Kira: Thanks, Robin-chan!**

**Robin: You're welcome, Writer-san.**

**Kira: On with the chappie!!!!!** **Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 11: Truth Be Told**

The car stopped and we got out. We were at a mansion like house and Kaku grabbed my hand to pull me into the house. I followed. 'This is for Luffy! Just remember that! For Luffy!' I thought as I walked behind Kaku to his bedroom. I already knew what it looked like from the last time when he _raped _me. He did rape me, I didn't like it and I never will. I stood in the middle of the room as he shut his door.

"Zoro-chan," I growled.

"Stop calling me th--mrff!" His lips were at mine as I was pushed onto his bed. I didn't kiss back, I didn't even move really. He released my lips and nibbled on my neck. I held in the moans as my sweet spot was being picked on.

"Come on, Zoro-chan. Do something, fight back like last time." I remembered last time all too well. Me shouting, kicking, hitting, anything that would have got him off of me. He's the one that fucking took my virginity! And I was not willing! "Hmm…" I heard him hum lightly. Then I was flipped and I was on my hands and knees.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted and was going to crawl away, but he grabbed me and my breath hitched.

"We're getting there." He whispered as he pulled my shorts down. I growled as he slapped my ass. "Haha, I miss this." He said as he soon licked my pucker hole. I was on my elbows and biting my bottom lip. He knew everything that mad me moan, so damn unfair! He moved and I felt him leaning over me and him slowly slid in. I groaned at the pain, but was trying fight back the moan. I liked it without the damn preparation and he knew that, damn bastard. "Aww, come on, moan!" He shoved all the way in and groaned before it turned into a moan. I was gripping the sheets as I was starting to pant. "There it is…" He whispered and was leaning on me. His hands found my nipples and began to play with them. I bit my lip and my moans were surpassing me. A silent moan escaped, but he heard it as he began to pinch them really hard and I moaned deeper. Fucking asshole, taking advantage of my fetishes for liking it rough! His hand moved and grabbed my hips as he pulled out and rammed back into me. A deep throated moan left my mouth as my back arched and my head went back. "There are those musical notes." He whispered seductively. I was not caving in! No I wasn't! It was just my body's desire. Ugh! I'm fucking losing! He thrusted into me again and hit my prostate making deeply moan out and press against him. I bit my arm, trying to make the moans stop. He slammed into me again and moan was muffled out. "Now, now… you'll hurt your arm that way." He said as he thrusted harder into me and I couldn't help but let go of my arm and moan. 'I am not enjoying this! No! This is for Luffy! Luffy is my boyfriend! This is for him and keeping his virginity safe! I was not going to let that bastard take it! Damn it!' I thought and kept moaning with the thrusts. Soon he grabbed my dick and started to pump me. 'Damn, he went for a quickie! Which is good… I don't have time for this! I need to get home… to Luffy. Damn it! He must be worried!' I thought as my climax was coming.

"F-fuck! I-I'm ah coming!" I shouted and came onto his bed sheets. He thrusted once more and came into me. I shuddered at the feeling and slumped on the bed. He slowly pulled out of me and I groaned. With that he was laying on me as I was holding both of our support. "Get the hell off me!" I barked. He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up and glared at him. He was smirking at me. I growled and got up, pulled up my shorts, and went to the door.

"Wasn't that bad, Zoro-chan." I growled and opened the door.

I left. I didn't care if I had to walk, I left. I was outside his mansion and past the gate. I looked at the town clock. Ten-twenty-two. Not too late. I walked to the bus stop, then thought the dorms weren't too far away. Then again, there was curfew. I got on the bus and waited for my stop. I wasn't thinking anything the whole time, except the fact that Luffy better be damn safe! I got off the bus and walked to the dorms. I made it in time before the gates were closed. I walked to my room and opened it, it wasn't locked. I tensed, was Luffy waiting for me? I walked in to a pitch black room. I closed the door and locked it. I walked on and peeked into his room, he wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't home. I walked on and opened my door, there he was.

"Luffy…" I whispered as I saw him curled up on my bed. I went up to him and pulled the covers up. A hand grabbed my arm, his groggily eyes looked up at me.

"Zoro?" He asked in a sleepy yawn.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me. I'm going to take a shower and be back in a few, okay?" He nodded and laid his arm back down.

"Hurry." He whispered and I went to my drawers to pull out new boxers and pajama pants. I quickly took a shower and peered into the mirror, when I was finished showering and had my clothes were on.

"Fuck!" I hissed in a low growl. 'I have hickeys on my fucking neck! Also on my chest! How the hell am I going to explain this?!' I thought, then sighed. I went to my room, as soon as I dried my hair. I went to my dresser and pulled out a hoodie. I slipped it on and climbed into bed. Luffy attached to me immediately.

"You're explaining…" Yawn. "Everything in the morning." He whispered before falling asleep again. I sighed and wrapped my arms around.

"If only I could explain the whole story." I whispered before dozing off.

-- -- -- --

"Zoro~! Wake up! Wake up!" I was being bounced on. I groaned and opened my eyes. My little monkey was bouncing on me.

"Yes, Luffy?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was tired, what time was it anyway?

He stopped bouncing and said, "Explain." I sighed and looked at him. He was serious.

"I got caught up by an old team mate…" I lied and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shokora said you were sick."

"I was…" I said hastily.

"Then why weren't you home!?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

"Went to the store to get some medicine." I lied again.

"Why were you back so late?" He asked.

"Lost." I stated, though I didn't get lost.

"You got lost on your way home?" I nodded and paused to think then something caught his eye. "Why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked.

"Cold." I stated.

"It's not cold… it's actually burning up." He was right, I was sweating in this thing. "Take it off."

"Can't." I denied, stopping his hands. He looked at me.

"You're lying to me." He said, seeing right through me.

"Am not!" I said a bit to quick to his questioned.

"Why won't you take off your hoodie?!" He asked, getting a little angry and pulling on my hoodie.

"I said I was co-"

"Bull shit!" He shouted and I shut my mouth. I sighed frustratingly. This was not going my way.

"I just can't." He looked angrily at me before slipping his hands under my hoodie and grabbing my hips. I yelped at the pain as Kaku bruised there last night.

"Z-Zoro?" He asked with worry. He quickly looked at me, examining me. Then he gasped.

"What?" I asked as his hands went for the collar. He pulled it down.

"What are these?!" He asked in anger. I pulled his hands up, covering the marks.

"Nothing!" I shouted and he quickly pulled my hoodie up. I wasn't quick enough. He paused as he was staring wide eyed at my upper body.

"Take this off now." He stated in a growl as I obeyed. He was touching my body. My hips, that I hissed at the pain, my neck, my chest, everywhere. "W-what…"

"I can explain, really!" I said as he held me down by my shoulders.

"Start explaining from after the game." I sighed, now I definitely have to tell the whole story.

"Shokora and me were on our way to my room. That's when Kaku caught up with me." He rose an eyebrow. "He stopped us. He had a friend with him and that's when it all went wrong. He kept saying how we were still dating. And I kept telling him I broke it off with him. Then his friend mentioned you. I told him to leave you out of it. That's when Kaku said he would make a deal with me. He said I had to do it with him one more time or his friend would take your virginity from you. Of course I took the part were I said he could have me for the night. I couldn't risk you getting hurt, Luffy. I didn't want you to go through with it. So I had Shokora make sure you were safe and to make a lie that I was doing something else. I didn't want you to get involved with my old self. It would have been painful if I had let you get taken away from me." I said in a rant. He looked like he was in near tears.

"Z-Zoro did that for me?" He asked in a hiccup. I nodded, sadly. He hugged me and began to sob. "I'm so sorry! I thought you cheated on me! Or something! I-I didn't know he wo-would rape you! I am so sorry!"

"N-no, don't be. It's my fault. I should be the one to apologize." I told him and he shook his head.

"Nothing is your fault! I was the one to think you were cheating on me!!!!! It's my fault more!" He stated and was looking at me, depressed. I sat up and took him in my arms.

"It's no one's fault then, okay? Don't be upset, please. I don't like it when you cry about something I do or say…" I told him as I held him protectively. "Just keep this a secret, okay? I don't want people to know what dirty things I do and how they relate to my past." I told him.

"I will! Though I think they would understand, but if Zoro wants it a secret, then it's a secret!" He grinned up at me with that infamous grin of his.

"Thanks, buddy." I hugged him closer to me and he hugged back. I knock was made on the door.

"That's Sanji and Usopp! Breakfast!" My little monkey shouted as he got up and grabbed my hand. "Breakfast! Zoro! Food!" He shouted.

"Go ahead and let me slip on something. Oh yeah," I said and pulled him in to whisper in his ear. "You are the one that gave me the hickeys if anyone asks. And I am the one who gave you these."

"But I don't have an-ngh!" I started to suck on his neck and he moaned silently. I made a few more before letting him go. He looked at me with a pout.

"Only fair… anyways, I love how you taste." I smirked and he blushed before banging was heard on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted before sticking his tongue out at me. I only kept my smirk.

"I love you too." I told him and he blushed even deeper. He pouted and ran to the door. I chuckled before slipping a shirt on. I heard the commotion going on and soon joined them in the living room. Luffy was sulking as Usopp was laughing. "What I miss?"

"Luffy got kicked out of the kitchen and isn't aloud in there until Sanji finishes." Usopp stated as he started laughing again.

"Oh, well my poor little eating machine! I wonder if he will live…?" I said jokingly. He merely glared at me then it went to the puppy pout.

"I'm hungry~! Zoro! Steal some of the food for me!" He pleaded as he was wrapped around my waist, pouting.

"No, Luffy… wait like everyone else." He pouted even deeper before letting go.

"You're a meanie!" He shouted at me. I leaned down and bit on his ear lightly. His breath hitched and he pulled away. I chuckled at his bright red face. "No fair!" He shouted at me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Life's not fair!" I told him and walked in the kitchen, avoiding a kick. "Oi! Watch it, Shitty Cook! I'm just getting some coffee." I stated and went to the coffee pot to turn the damn thing on.

"I thought you were the food crazed boy. Heh… it would have fine to kick you anyways." I grunted as I grabbed a mug out and set it next to the machine. "So did you tell him the truth?" He asked and I rose an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about, Curly-Brow?" I asked as I leaned against the counter, crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Oh, don't try and cover it up." He moved to lean against a counter as well. "I heard what you did to save Luffy." My eyebrow twitched. 'Shit… Shokora told him.'

"How'd ya know, Cook?" I asked.

"I made Shokora tell me, since I did have to bring your boyfriend home and comfort him. He was so upset that he was crying." My heart tweaked. "I told him to go sleep in his bed, but he refused. Then he told me I could go home around ten. So I did and told him to call me if anything happened. He did call me and told me you were home and that I could stop worrying. After that I went to sleep. So did ya tell him the truth, Moss Head?" He asked after his little rant. I turned to the ready coffee and poured some in my mug.

"Yeah… I told him s'morning. We promised not to tell, so you can't either. Got me, Princess?" I asked and he merely laughed.

"Yea, yea… I was going to anyways, what you did was brave enough and doesn't need to be told. Just don't go worrying him like that again." He informed and went back to cooking. I sighed and took the mug with me to the living room. Usopp and Luffy were playing on his PS2, and it seemed like Usopp was losing.

"I'm kickin' your ass!" Luffy shouted as he elbowed his friend, making him go off the road.

"Oi! That's cheating! Damn it!" He had to get back on the road and was full speed behind Luffy. I sat down on the couch and watched. Luffy moved and wiggled himself into my lap to lay his back against my chest. He was using a wireless controller so he could play the game better, since he moved around a lot. I took a sip form my coffee as I had my free hand around to grab his hip, making my arm around his waist. I leaned my head down to his ear.

"Push triangle, square, triangle, circle to get the secret boost." I told him and leaned back. I watched as his little fingers worked the keys, when he finished the car went into hyper speed and the controller vibrated as the car was at warp speed.

"How'd ya do that?!" Usopp shouted as he looked at me. I was grinning as I took a sip of my coffee. "Oi! That's cheating! You told him the code!" He shouted with an accusing finger pointing at me.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I told him and he fumed as he lost the race.

"That is so cheating! I'm telling!" He told me and I smirked.

"Who? Your boyfriend? He's in the kitchen… want me to get him?" Usopp blushed as I said that.

"S-Sanji is not my boyfriend!" He shouted and I rose an eyebrow as Luffy laughed at his blushing friend.

"You don't hide your neck well enough then!" Luffy stated as he was calmed down, but laughed even more.

"You don't either!" Usopp shouted and Luffy blushed.

"Oi! At least everyone knows Zoro's mine!" Luffy stated as he grabbed around my upper body.

"I'm telling you! Me and Sanji are not dating!!" Usopp shouted as he was blushing madly.

"Oi, Cook! Your boyfriend is denying your relationship!" I shouted and the shitty cook kicked the door open.

"We are not dating!" He shouted. I smirked as he was blushing as well.

"You know, giving hickeys to your boyfriend is saying you guys are pretty far in your relationship." I stated and Luffy was giggling as he was attached to me.

"… Geez! I give up!" Usopp said as he was blushing with arms crossed and turned away.

"Same here! Fine, so what? We are dating! Happy, you bastards?!" The cook admitted.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Luffy started bouncing on my lap as he was excited he was right. "Why didn't you guys say so? That is so cool!"

"Tch, yeah… now what? You want to have a foursome or something?" The cook asked and Luffy blushed. "Wait… you guys haven't done it yet?" He asked and Luffy looked away.

"What?!" I asked as he rose his curly brow at me.

"You haven't?" He asked. I lightly blushed, looking away.

"That has nothing to do with you, Shitty Bastard!" I retorted and I could see the smirk on his lips.

"Wow… I would have thought you have already done it. I guess we are ahead of you two then…"

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted.

"What? I'm just rubbing it in Marimo's face." The bastard stated and I glared at him. He looked at me then thought. "Then again… Marimo isn't a virgin, so he knows what sex is already." I blushed.

"Shut up, Shitty Cook!" I barked and he smirked.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready." Usopp got up and headed for the kitchen. As I stayed seated with Luffy on my lap.

"Luffy?" I asked and he was blushing and twiddling with my shirt.

"Ne, Zoro…" He said looked at me with a deep blush. It was like those times. He was trying to tell me something, but he always avoided it.

"Oi! Food, bastards!" The cook stated.

"Food!" Luffy shouted and got up for the kitchen. I sighed irritably. No matter what I say from here, I will defiantly get him to say what's on his mind when those two bastards leave!

* * *

**Kira: Likey?**

**Nami: i would have to say it was good. Though that was a quick rape, it was still good.**

**Kira: Awww, thanks, Nami-chan!**

**Nami: Sure thing.**

**Usopp: I'm paired with Sanji?!**

**Kira: Yup!! ^^**

**Sanji: Heh... i suspected it.**

**Kira: Aww~! You guys are so cute together!**

**Usopp: We're not even doing anything!**

**Kira: i know, shishi.**

**Nami: R&R or pay the price!**

**Robin: Until next time, Viewer-san.  
**


	12. We Tried

**Kira: Well, well then... I have completed this in good timing. I would love to apologize for the fact that i was gone for a month and didn't have any stories with me to work on. The drabbles that i posted were out of nowhere and i decided to be nice and post those. It was the best thing i coudl do. Besides that! Here it is!**

**Usopp: You talk a lot...**

**Kira: You and Sanji are so cute~ together!**

**Usopp: We haven't done anything!**

**Kira: I know! ^^ Enjoy the chappie!  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 12: We Tried**

I slapped a hand to my forehead as we were now at Shokora's. How the hell did we end up here you ask? Well Usopp had the this brilliant plan that we should hang out with Mizu and Shokora. So here we are! Over at their place. I sighed frustratingly as I sat on the couch, with my little monkey in my lap, watching him battle Mizu, Usopp, and Hora. Yeah… Hora and Ganjou came over not too long after we did. I blame Mizu. As they played the game I pinched the bridge of my nose, the game was getting annoying. I looked Shokora, who sat beside me and Luffy.

"Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked him and he nodded. "Alright up Luffy. I got to get something."

"Awww~! But Zoro's my good luck charm!" He told me as a pout was set, though he still stared at the screen. I pushed the pause button and got an awe out of the four players.

"Just get up so you can keep playing." I told him and he obeyed. He stood up and I did and followed Shokora to his bathroom. We walked in and he was getting into the medicine cabinet. "So you told the Shitty Cook what was going on?" I asked him.

"Yeah… sorry about that…" Shokora apologized as he searched through the cabinet. "Damn…" he cursed under his breath as he threw a… was that a condom?

"I don't wanna know about what you threw." I told him as he threw another pill bottle. Soon he pulled out the Tylenol and gave it to me. "Thanks." I muttered and dumped two in my hand.

"No problem…" He muttered right back. "Hey… can I tell ya a little secret?" He asked as I was filling a Dixie cup up full of water. My eyebrow twitched up as I was interested.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, turning my body and leaning against the counter.

"Me and Mizu… well we kind of… hooked up." He blushed like crazy and twitched like a school girl. I slightly chuckled at his actions. He glared and hissed out, "shut up."

"No, no. I think its wonderful you guys got together. I mean you go together like two peas in a pod."

"We're opposites, Zoro-kun." He told me with a slight glare. I chuckled again.

"Me and Luffy are opposites if you think about it, but we fit together like two puzzle pieces." I told him and gulped the water with a pill.

"Damn… you use metaphors a lot. Is that what you are learning in English?" I blushed lightly not realizing I was using a lot of metaphors.

"Maybe…" I muttered and took the other pill and soon sucked the rest of the water down. "Anyways I better get back since I am Luffy's 'good luck charm'." I used quotation marks on good luck charm and it made Shokora chuckle.

"Yeah… I'm Mizu's… so I hear from him." He rolled his yes as he walked out and I followed, we both ended up sitting down in the same spot.

I held Luffy in my lap as he leaned against me. For the rest of the time I told him cheat codes and got bitched at by the other three players. I soon played for awhile then Luffy was complaining on wanting to get home. We left with goodbyes and waving. He was ranting on about how he beat everyone and how he did, though giggled now and then when he mentioned he had help from me. We walked into our dorm and it was only nine so I was going to go relax on my bed. We did have tomorrow off so I wasn't too worried about staying up late. Luffy came in and hopped on the bed next to me as I let him until I tackled him down and pinned him by his wrist.

"You are too hyper after we visit friends." I told him and he giggled under me. Something clicked in my head and I remembered about earlier this morning. "Hey, can I ask ya something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it, Zoro?" He asked as I peered down at him before smirking.

"What did you want to tell me earlier? You know when the Shitty cook mention about a foursome." A blush splashed right onto his face as he looked away.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" He stuttered out and I knew I had him. He couldn't escape from this, not this time.

"Come on, Luffy. You have been trying to tell me something for the past couple weeks! You always shy away from it or pretend to be distracted. Now I want to know what it is! You can't escape form me this time. I have you in my grasp now. Now spill it." I told him as I looked down at his blushing face.

"I… I…, I can't say it." He kept his face away and I grinned as I dipped my head down, beginning to nibble on his neck. His breath hitched as he squirmed a little under me. I slipped my hand into his and entangled my fingers with his as a strangled moan left his mouth as I picked on his sweet spot. "Z-Zoro… I want you!" I stopped and kept my teeth on his neck as I pulled away making a popping noise. I lifted my head to peer at his face. He was blushing and his head was still tossed to the side with his hair lightly covering his face and onto the bed sheets. His eyes were squeezed shut as his face was beet red. I was surprised at the words. I had never… well to say, been on top. I mean yeah I knew what sex was, but I was never on top. I was always on bottom, htough I had a good idea of what to do. I smiled and dove my head down and lightly kissed his closed eye as I then kissed his cheek, then beside his nose as my hand slipped out of his hand and pulled his face up and I kissed his lips. I released his lips and lightly nipped on them.

"Why didn't you say so." I whispered lustfully as I was getting turned on from the thought of fucking Luffy.

His eyes looked at me as he was surprised at my words. I kissed his lips before moving down to his neck and my hands were free and traveling up his shirt. His hands squeezed on my shoulders as he found them. He moved his head so I could have better access to his neck. I licked and started to bite harder on his neck. Little moans left his mouth along with a groan or two when I started to bite too hard.

My hands roamed up and took off his shirt as I had to disconnect my mouth form his neck and he had to disconnect his hands that were on my shoulders. The shirt was discarded to the floor somewhere and my lips wondered down his chest as I found a puckered nipple. I attached my lips to it as I began to nibble and lick the little nub as he was moaning and squirming under me. My hands slide down his sides and past his curves people called hips. I tugged on his pants as my fingers scrambled to unfasten the denim hanging onto his hips. I backed up and pulled them off.

I looked at the flustered face and smirked as my lips found his. I licked his lips after releasing the kiss as my hands cupped his growing erection. He moaned and I darted my tongue in his mouth, exploring the hot cavern that I love so much. My tongue danced with his as I enjoyed the sweet taste that drove me head over heels for it. My eyes were half lidded as I peered out on his flushed face and the sweat dotting his face as his eyes squeezed shut. A moan ripped form his throat as my fingers began kneading his balls through his clothing. His hands gripped my shoulders as he began to tug at my shirt.

"S-shirt… hah, off!" He panted out as his breaths were getting uneven. I complied and took my shirt off as he commanded. My mouth attacked his collarbone as my hands removed the annoying boxers that were in the way of my prize. He was naked under me and I enjoyed this sweet bliss of getting to be the only one to do this. I kissed my way down to the other nipple I didn't have a chance to play with before I was totally distracted by the hard cock setting between my boyfriend's legs. I played with the brown nub before I felt impatient squirms come form Luffy.

I grinned as I continued down his body and nipped at his navel. He moaned and giggled at his ticklish spot before moaning when my hand grasped around his length. He moaned out my name as my lips kissed their way down closer and soon licking the shaft. His back lightly arched as when I knew I should set my hands down on his hips. I licked up the pre cum sliding down the hard cock in front of me. He was moaning and beginning to become more impatient by the second. I took him into my mouth as he bucked up and I pushed him back down with my hands as my mouth slid down his cock.

I deep throated with a hum as his hand found my hair to entangle his fingers with. I started to bob my head up and down, sliding my teeth along the sensitive flesh. His moans began to come out louder and louder as he was close to his limit. He tried to buck a couple more times as his back was arched and his fingers were pulling at my hair. I grunted at the pain, but deep throated and bit down. He lost it as a moan ripped from his lips.

"I-I am gonna, hah. Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum~!" He shouted as he released his load into my mouth. I backed up and swallowed it all, but soon cleaned up around the limp cock. He groaned and I smirked up at him. I raised my head and swoop down to take his lips. My hands began to massage his hips for no apparent reason, just for my enjoyment. I know he wanted it, but I was having second thoughts. I don't think… I truthfully don't think he is ready.

"Luffy…" I whispered as my lips were at his ear. He hummed as he relaxed under my massage. "I'm going to… how do I say this. I am not entering you." He stiffen and turned his head to look at me.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me sternly. I sighed, wow what a great way to kill the mood.

"Luffy… I don't think you could handle me in you. That's what I think. I don't want to hurt you, Luffy." I told him as I remembered back to when I was pretty much pried open. I shuddered at the memory and shook it off and away. I looked at his face that was glaring at me. "Listen… I have a better way… ya know, for you to adjust to me later on." He crossed his arms and sternly looked at me. "Keep giving me that look and I won't do anything." I stated and he pouted.

"Why can't you use the toy Sanji gave me for my birthday?" He asked and I gaped at what he just said.

"He gave you what?! I am going to kill the Shitty Love-cook!" I grumbled as I was tempted to go and kick his ass that moment.

"Zoro!" I looked at Luffy and his pleading face. His hands were even smashed together like he was about to pray except he was pleading. I bit my lip as I was giving into the pout and my pants had grown tighter with damn recent activities.

"Fine… where is the damn thing?" He grabbed my shoulders as I was pinned against the wall, sitting up with him on my lap. "Oi!" I shouted as I felt him rub against my hard groin. I groaned at the contact as I was trying bear with it.

"No… I want Zoro and I am going to get what I want." He looked up at me dangerously. I gulped as he could be scary sometimes when he wanted something. He tugged on my pants and I let him take them off. He grinned at me as my breath hitched with the cold air. He slicked his hand with saliva and rubbed against my member. I moaned at the contact as I gripped the sheets beneath me. If he wanted me in him, he was going to learn the hard way that I am too big for him. He looked me in the eyes before he shifted and slowly went down on my member. He barely had the tip in before he groaned in pain. I forced myself not to pull him down and get it over with, instead I pinned him down on the bed.

"Look, Luffy, if ya want me that bad then I will do it." I stated as I took the tip out. He glared at me before I slicked two fingers. I entered one into his puckered hole making him groan in pain. I moved the finger and he soon began to moan with the movements. I slipped a second finger in and his back arched as he groaned at the added digit. I held his hips down with one hand as he was grabbing the sheets beneath him. I moved the two fingers in and out before doing a scissoring motion. He withered under it and I took them out, making him groan. I kissed his forehead as I set my forehead against his now. "You have to relax, okay?" He nodded as I looked into his lustful eyes. I put my tip at his entrance as I began sliding in. I just got the head in when he started gripping my shoulders pushing me.

"I-I change m-my, hah, mind! I-its t-too, hah, big!" Tears pecked the corner of his eyes as he was gasping in pain. I pulled out and had my hands on either side of his head, watching him pant furiously. He peered up at me and had a sad expression.

I kissed his forehead and then said, "m'sorry for hurting you." I grabbed him around his waist and pulled him into my body. He wrapped his arms around my body as he was lightly crying, not forgetting the pain. I knew that pain and I was not going to let him feel the same pain. He shifted and his crying had stopped a few minutes ago. I laid my head on his shoulder as I groaned. I was still fucking hard, this was just great!

"I-I can take care of Zoro." Luffy whispered and I pulled away to look at him. I chuckled lightly.

"You don't have too, Luffy." He frowned and his hand moved and soon I was grabbed. I moaned at it and looked up at his face. He had a smirk lingering along his lips.

"Yes I do." He merely stated and flipped us over with me on bottom. I glare up at him and his innocent looking face, which he isn't that innocent. He went straight to the point as he started to suck on the head of my cock. I covered my mouth as I moaned loudly. He bobbed his head down in a fast motion as he knew I was at my limit. Damn innocent bastard! My hips bucked as he began to moan melodically. My hands gripped the sheets by my head as I was trying not to cum so fast. He skid his teeth along my cock as my back arched and I just couldn't take it!

"I'm cumin' L-Luffy~!" I whined out his name as it became extended out longer than I expected from my vocals. I released into his mouth as I stared up at the ceiling, panting. I felt him shift and then a blanket was covering us. He was moving still as I looked at him and then it was pitch black. I felt more shifting and then I flipped onto my side as he wrapped his arms around my upper torso as my arms were around his waist, holding his hips.

"I wuv you, Zoro." He said as I looked upon his shadowed face and smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too, Luffy." I whispered as I relaxed in the sheets. He shifted a little more before he sighe din content.

"Night…" I heard a low whisper say out and I smile.

"Goodnight." I whisper just as low back. We tried. We tried and failed, well didn't really fail. It was just complicating. I'm pretty sure we are going to end up trying to have sex again. Knowing Luffy, he won't give up until he accomplishes this difficult obstacle. Though… I don't mind how long it will take. I will wait until he is truly ready to handle me. I smiled and sighed in confirmation with my thoughts. Today had turned out to be very… enjoyable. I grinned a little goofy and relaxed to soon fall asleep with a slight smile on my face. A smile of happiness.

* * *

**Usopp: -sweatdrops- well... now that Nami is going to kill Zoro for not going all the way what do we do now?**

**Kaya: No, Nami! Don't kill Zoro!**

**Kira: Well, all i can say is if she kills Zoro than their is no way to see a sexy face of a pleading Luffy. With him panting and withering underneath Zoro's hot sweating body pounding in--**

**Usopp: -covers her mouth- I don't need to hear anymore! She stopped trying to kill him!**

**Nami: In?**

**Kira: -mumbling in hand the rest, but can't be heard-**

**Nami: I can't hear! -whacks Usopp in the head making him let go-**

**Kira: And that is what would happen.**

**Nami: Say it again! Please~!**

**Kira: You just have to wait... Robin?**

**Robin: Hmmm? Oh! Yes, Writer-san, sure thing. Thank you for viewing, please review, Viewer-san!**

**Kira: -waves- bye-bye!  
**


	13. The 'Truth'

**Kira: -shaking in fear-**

**Robin: What's wrong, Writer-san?**

**Kira:... The chapter... i-its... just read it.**

**Robin: Alright, enjoy, Viewer-san.  
**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 13: The_ 'Truth_'**

**One and a Half Months later…**

"_Zoro-kun!" I turned to the person that called for me. It was feminine voice as the lips of this little girl giggled. I couldn't see who it was. It was a shadowed figure running away, but soon stopped. "Come on, Zoro-kun." I watched as the figure held out a hand to me. As I reached for it I was right in front of her and grabbed the hand. "You will see the truth." She said with a giggle before everything tumbled around. My surroundings spiraled in a vortex like manner and soon everything stilled. _

"_Shokora!" I turned to see me being pinned down by little Shokora. The lust for death was in his eyes as he had dug the sword into my arm and heeled the bloody weapon to the side. He soon thrusted it sidewards as he rid of the blood somewhat. "W-why?" Little asked in a whisper. Shokora grabbed my head and lowered his head as he laid his lips on mine. Little me struggled under it, but did not succeed in this. He finally pulled away and I was panting deeply from lack of air of what it seemed like. His hand trailed little me's face as he smirked._

"_You look good in blood and fear." He whispered and little me shuddered. Tears pecked at little me's eyes as he looked upon his friend. The tears slipped by slowly as I seemed to be in pain._

"_I thought we were all friends." Little me choked on the words as he stated the fact._

"_Were." Was all little Shokora said before the images swirled around again and I felt the woman's hand in mine as she was smirking. The white teeth clearly appeared on the shaded figure as it was growing and then paused to decrease in size._

"_W-what are you doing!?" I looked up away from the girly figure and say me, as a more of a preteen, staring wide at him. The same fucking person! "How-how could you, Shokora! Why do you do this to me?! Why are you killing them all?!" I asked as I was looking from my own point-of-view. "Why are you doing this?!" My lips moved as well as I spoke to him. His black hair covered part of his face as he was peering down our friends from the soccer team. My friends. The friends that I always hanged around._

"_They keep stealing your attention away from me." He muttered as his cold eyes looked up at me. Tears slipped as I watched him kneel down in the grass to clean the blade. The blade that killed them. Not only them, but also Aijou! He killed them! He killed them all! I had no other friends alive! It was terrible._

"_Y-you could have told me! Then I co-could have paid more attention to you! W-why didn't you tell me?!" I asked as some frustration built up._

"_You should have known…" He told me and I turned to run away. I ran and ran, soon I was out of my body and my figure ran around a corner. The scenery changed and it was now the friends I had. They all gathered at the park, but me and Luffy weren't there._

"_Oi! What the hell?! You bastard!" I turned to see Sanji kicking at Shokora as his sword was covered in blood. Usopp was laying on the gorund in a pool of blood. My breath caugh tin my throat as Shokora cold-heartedly slashed Sanji. I hesitated in breath as I watched the two bodies lay next to each other as Shokora moved onto Ganjou and Hora. They were standing there, ready to fight. The fight went on and Shokora was the victor. I gasped at the bloody scene on the pure white snow that was stained with blood._

"_Zoro-kun," I heard a giggly voice and my hand was filled with warmth. She continued, "we're not finish yet." With that said the background blurred out and dissolved as everything spun and stopped suddenly._

"_Zoro~!" I flinched at the shout and a person ran through me. I saw who it is._

"_What is it, my little monkey?" I looked to see Luffy jump into my lap. We seemed to be in our dormitory. He snuggled closer to me, seeming to love my presence._

"_I wuv yous~!" He said in a whiny way, but was proud of the words. I bellowed in laughter and picked him up by under his arms as I took him in a hug._

"_I wuv yous toos." I played along and Luffy giggled and squeezed me back._

"_Zoro-kun," I looked to my side at the black figure. "You have to watch out as your little monkey is in danger." A giggle passed through her lips. "Watch." She pointed to the scene before us. I had changed. We were now in the kitchen. He was confusingly looking at the coffee maker. I walked over and turned it on as he did an 'oohhh' expression._

"_Tell me again why you don't want to go away this winter?" I asked as I seemed to be flipping some pancakes in a pan on the stove._

"_Easy! I wanna spend my time with Zoro! We went to my place for Thanksgiving, so now I wanna spend time at Zoro's. Which is here!" I watched as I shuddered at the Thanksgiving part and turned to him after sliding a pancake onto a plate that already had about ten pancakes._

"_Well… your right about that. So… whatever floats your boat." I turned back to the stove with an irritated look. "I still don't get why Mizu and Shokora have to come over so early in the morning." I stated. Arms wrapped around me and was snuggled close to my back._

"_Because you should spend holidays with friends." He pouted at me and I laughed._

"_Alright, alright… no pouting, too tempting." I patted his head with a smile. He giggled and grinned. Luffy then skipped to the fridge._

"_Nya~! Zoro! We ran out of milk…" He told me and I looked to him as he seemed to pick his jacket up from the back of the chair. "I'm going out to get more."_

"_Alright, Luffy. Be right back after you get it." I told him with some authority._

"_Hai! Hai!" He cheered as he left the kitchen. I followed behind, trying find out what happens. I left myself -damn this is confusing- in the kitchen and my ghostly body form, that I was over taking, went into the living room._

"_Where you going, Lu-kun?" My eyebrow twitched at the name._

"_To buy milk." He simply said._

"_I'll go with you." Shokora offered._

"_Hmmm, if ya want to sure." Luffy said as they both soon left with jackets and scarves on. The scene changed and we were by an alley, or more like at the end of the alley. "Stop!" I looked to see Luffy trying to run, but instead if an opened end of an alley it was a dead end. He came right towards my figure as I stepped out of the way. He scattered his hands on the wall as he turned around in fear with a bag of milk in hand. He seemed frightened form what was at the end of the alley. I looked to see a shadowed figure with a sword to the side. My throat clenched as I couldn't breathe. The figure stepped closer to Luffy as my little boyfriend turned to the wall and scratched at it. He scratched so hard that his fingers started to bleed from the rough material. He turned again, "why are you doing this?!" He shouted as tears were threatening to break loose. I watched as Shokora was holding the sword up and off to the side, he narrowed his eyes at Luffy._

"_You stole his attention away from me!" He shouted and brought his arm towards him._

'_Stop!' I shouted in my ghostly figure. I watched as blood splashed out and milk mixed with blood. My eyes widened by the second as I watched the scene before me. I couldn't do anything either! I was a helpless figurine. 'L-Luffy?' I questioned out as I fell to my knees at the sight of him. 'Luffy? … Luffy! LUFFY!'_

-- -- --

"I'm right here! Zoro!" My eyes flashed open, my lungs contracted and I couldn't breathe. "Z-Zoro? Why aren't you breathing?! Zoro?! ZORO!" I suddenly gasped in air and coughed fiercely. "A-are you okay?!" I looked up at him as he was in tears. I cupped his face and one hand went down his body. He was here. He was alive.

"Y-your alive?" I whispered in a questionable voice as I soon lifted his sweatshirt -it was December and freezing cold- and looked for any sword slashes.

"Z-Zoro? What are y-you doing?" He asked and I controlled my breathing more as I relaxed back in bed with eyes closed. "What's wrong?" He asked and had my hands in his. "Why were you screaming my name?" He asked and flash backs came forward on my eyelids. My eyes flashed open as I pulled him down to hold him. I was sitting up looking around. I was panting harder and he shivered under me. I pulled him away as I saw him crying.

"N-no, don't cry…. Please don't cry." I told him as I cupped his face and wiped the tears away. He wrapped his arms around my neck and was hiding his face.

"Then you need to stop crying too." My breath hitched as I didn't realize I was crying. I hugged him before he pulled back to look at me. "I think you should stay home today and I can bring your homework home." I shook my head in haste and held onto his covered arms.

"I'm not leaving your side for anything! Got me?" I asked as I looked at him seriously. Then his eyebrow raised in question. I gritted my teeth as I laid my head onto his chest. "Just… don't go… please." I pleaded in a whisper as I feared for the worst. I know that dream happened during the holidays, but I am not going to let it happen anytime sooner or even later. I will protect him, even if I risk my life.

"Zoro…?" He asked and I didn't move or speak. "What happened in your nightmare?" I stiffened and gripped his arms a little more tightly. I felt his hands set on my shoulders lightly and they lightly griped. "Please tell me, Zoro." He whispered and I pulled away to look up at his eyes. My hands cupped his face.

"You died." I whispered and he stiffened under my touch. "A-and I don't want that to happen. It won't happen." I started muttering to myself as I looked down and away. "Not again… I can't lose anyone else. Not again…" I felt tears fall again as I had flash backs of the nightmare. The young girl figure that showed me the 'truth'. Shokora… I never thought he was actually that jealous. I never knew I didn't give him enough attention. He never told me.

"Zoro…" I looked up at him as he had tears as well. "I'm not going to die. I'm here, nothing is going to happen." I hugged him as I couldn't help it. I was terrified! I thought he was going to die any moment I wasn't with him.

"Don't leave me too." I whined out as I began sobbing into his chest. He hugged me back tighter and started rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"I won't leave you… I won't _ever_ leave you." He whispered as he held me in his arms.

-- -- --

**Knock. Knock. Knock, Knock.**

"Coming!" I shouted and got up off the couch. I opened the door to the damn cook and Usopp. Snow covered their jackets as they shook it of and entered the doorway as I stepped away to not feel the chilliness of the weather in mid December. Break was just a couple days away.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Usopp asked as he made himself in my house and just made himself at home. I left the cook by the door and went to go sit on the couch. It was my domain.

"Luffy's sick." Which I wasn't lying. After our little thing the morning he had gradually became sick with a fever. I told him we were staying, the both of us, so he could rest. He grabbed the concept of me not wanting to leave his side at all, except during school when we go our separate ways, but meet up again. I had checked up on him not too long ago, actually. I also made sure the windows were locked and my TV volume was turned down so I could hear for anything.

"Oh… is he okay?" Usopp asked and I merely looked to him. I was so damn tired it wasn't funny.

"You can go see for yourself." With that he was already down the hall. I relaxed on the couch as I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. The other night's nightmare would not go away… that's why I couldn't sleep.

"You look like shit, Marimo." I snapped my head up and glared at the chef as he sat on the love seat.

"Shut it, Cook." I groaned at the head ache and laid my head back. I had already took some Tylenol and it wasn't helping.

"Have a nightmare?" I rolled my head to look at Sanji.

"What's it to ya?" I asked a little grouchy, but growled when I remembered the nightmare. I flinched away from the chef and looked across the room.

"… Zoro?" I was caught off guard with the name as I felt a hand on my shoulder and the smell of tobacco was lingering along my nose. I looked to him from the corner my eyes. "Look, I know we don't get along well, but when something is wrong with one of my friends to the point where he is about to cry or is hurting inside I will not stand down. I want to know." I was surprised by this and squeezed my eyes shut to quickly open them again, not wanting to see the nightmare.

"I haven't even told Luffy the whole thing…" I whispered in pain. My heart was hurting.

"What happened?" I looked to him with sorrow filled eyes.

"He… he killed them all!" I had my head in my hands as I started to sob. Sanji seemed to hesitate as I felt a stiff arm around my shoulder as he pulled me in closer to him.

"Who? Who killed them all?" I shook my head, not wanting to say the wretched name.

"Every time I got a friend… someone else to pay attention too, to love… he killed them! With those stupid cold hearted eyes!" I almost shouted and then buried my face into his lap. I felt him gradually rub my back.

"It's okay… He won't kill anyone. No one is going to get hurt, Zoro. No one is…" He whispered. Screaming was heard and I jumped from the couch and ran to the bedroom opening it to see a nightmare come true.

* * *

**Kira: This wa sin my dream. This chapter! I dreamt it all up and got up half awake to find out i wa styping this up! It was... scary... -shudders-**

**Robin: It's okay, Writer-san. -pats Kira on the back-**

**Vivi: Where are the boys?**

**Kira: -turns to Vivi forgetting about what she was talking about a second ago- You see... I kicked them out.**

**Nami: Heh... deserves them right.**

**Kaya: Why?**

**Kira: Remember in the beginning i only wanted girls? -everyone nods- Well... i kind of broke that a couple of chappies... Heh.**

**Vivi: It's okay, Kira-san!**

**Kira: Thanks, Vivi-chan~! Robin-chan~?**

**Robin: Review, Viewer-san.**

**ViKiRoNa: Bye~!  
**


	14. Fatal Wound

**Kira: Chappie begin!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 14: Fatal Wound**

"S-Shokora!" I shouted as I watch him standing on the bed. It seemed like the window had been opened. His sword was pointed towards Luffy.

"You know how it is, Zoro-kun. I don't like the attention away from me…" He spoke out and I shuddered at the voice that haunted me in my dreams and past life. I looked to see my sword leaning against the doorframe of my room. Protection. I gulped fluid down as I planned something. I took action. I grabbed the sword and swung the sheath off. I went for Shokora and he blocked. I turned to Luffy that stared wide-eyed.

"You two! Get out of here! Shitty cook! You better make sure you get them fucking safe!" I shouted as I was looking to him. The two ran and my sword was pushed away and he ran past. I quickly dashed as he tried to slash down on Usopp. I blocked and the clang of swords clashing filled the air. "Go!" They all ran and I pushed Shokora away from my blade. He glared upon me.

"This is a second shot at protecting someone. Like Aijou. You two loved each other… didn't you?" I cringed at him as I wasn't denying it. True, I had found out me and Aijou started to date when we were younger, but we didn't even get to kiss before he was killed. I glared at him.

"How could you, Shokora? We were friends! We were like brothers! The three amigos! The three musketeers! You and me use to be close! We use to be called brothers on how we acted! You changed that all… why? Why can't I have someone else in my life? I need more friends than just one!" I shouted as he looked at me with no regrets of what he did. "Damn it! I fucking love you, but only as a brother and friend! I thought you hooked up with Mizu?" I asked and he smirked.

"No… I wanted to see your reaction… We never had and never will. Anyways, that's not his real name. Remember Miki? How he always tried to blow up things that we called him a bomb maniac?" I gasped.

"Miki? But that's not possible! You guys been here before me and you used your name, why didn't he use his!?" I shouted in frustration. It was just damn confusing! I thought Miki died.

"Miki had faked his death and became Mizu. He even dyed his hair to look different. He was a criminal, Zoro-kun. He had to change and I wasn't going to let him be caught."

"Why can you have friends, but I can't?!" I asked and thrusted my sword at him. He blocked with his and was close to my face as he whispered.

"Because I didn't want anyone to have my Zoro-kun." I glared at him as he leaned closer. I tried to pull away, but he got closer that his lips touched mine. I stared wide-eyed, but regain myself as I pushed away.

"Damn it! I am not yours! I'm Luffy's!" I shouted and blushed at my last little phrase. Anger seemed to boil in him as he thrusted his sword at me multiple times. I blocked and dodged each one as I turned to get more area in my room.

"You're mine! Damn it!" He thrusted down and got my arm as I rolled beside him and behind him. I winced at the pain and looked at my arm as blood slowly leaked over the flesh.

"I'm not! I belong to Luffy as he belongs to me! I love him, Shokora! You need to let go!" I shouted at him and blocked his attacks.

"Fuck you!" He shouted and my sword was knocked out of my hand. "AAHH!" He shouted in a battle cry as he slashed down. My eyes grew wide as I felt the blade slash down my torso. I coughed up blood as I staggered backwards and soon fell to my hands and knees as I began coughing up blood. Blood was already pooling around me as the wound was deep and stretched from my left shoulder down to my right hip. I choked lightly on the irony substance leaking out of my mouth. "Zoro-kun…" I coughed and looked at him as he had the sword's blade under my neck and lightly pressing on my Adam's apple. "You are tired of seeing your friends die, no?" I unconsciously nodded as I rasped in breaths. "You won't be seeing that anymore." He smiled wickedly and raised the sword over his head. "See you in Hell." I closed my eyes as he was about swing down.

_**Bang.**_

I opened my eyes to see Shokora fall to the ground as he was coughing fiercely with blood trickling down his mouth. I supported myself barely as I looked to the door way.

"Kyosen City Police!" The guy shouted as two other officers ran in to kick the sword away from Shokora and make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Zoro!" I was soon not alone as Luffy was in tears by my side. "Your bleeding!" He shouted and I noticed how tired I was. My elbows buckled and I fell to the ground gasping in breaths as it hurt to move and breathe. "Z-Zoro!"

"Call the medics!" I heard a shout as I went in and out of it. Soon nothing.

-- --

"Is the Marimo going to be alright?" I heard a stubborn voice echo through my head and I could smell different mixture of smells. A hospital smell, tobacco, pineapple, grease, and mangos. I paused at my thoughts and cringed at the smell.

"Shut it, Shitty Cook. You're too damn loud." I muttered the last bit as I felt a hand grasp in mine for dear life. "Luffy… your going to make me lose a hand." I told him softly with eyes closed. They were still a little heavy. The hand lightened up and I tilted my head to the side where he held my hand. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw him with a red, tear-streaked face. I smiled at him and a grin appeared. A peeping noise was going on through the room. "Hey there, Buddy." I whispered and he grinned more wider and tears began slowly escaping his eyes.

"Z-Zoro!" He whined out in happiness as he jumped me into a hug. I restrained myself from yelping and instead settled for a hiss. He quickly got up and muttered a little sorry. I turned to the side and saw the people I figured to see. Sanji, Usopp, and Nami. The pineapple smell was Luffy. He started using that shampoo not too long ago and it smells amazing.

"Is there a something I missed? If so then the Shit-Cook would start bragging about it." I made a little teasing joke.

"Oi! Watch it, Marimo!" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. I turned to Nami as she had red cheeks and so did the cook and Usopp.

"… did something happen?" I asked seriously now as they had sad expressions. Nami turned away and covered her mouth and Usopp merely hugged Sanji as he covered his face and faced away. I looked to Luffy. "What?" I asked and had say depression cover his face.

"The doctor said that you should lay off sports. Meaning any circular activity involving you to use your upper body and straining your heart." He told me. I felt upset about it, but why were they so upset about it? There was something they weren't telling me.

"What else?" I asked and he frowned deeper.

"You died twice in the Emergency room." He whispered and I felt sort of shocked. I felt fine… more than fine. Then it caught on, they were like this because the doctor said something else.

"More?" I asked as I could sense it. He grasped his hand with mine as it got tighter and tighter.

"You might not live past today. The doctor gave you two hours before he said that you might have a heart attack. That was an hour ago when he said that. He also mentioned the percentage of you surviving is very unlikely, but he said he will try." I felt my heart clench and then all of a sudden it skipped a beat. I cringed in pain as I grabbed at my heart. I heard the monitor go off rapidly. "N-not now!" I heard Luffy and my hand moved to grab his shoulder as I gripped it hard. It hurt! It hurt so fuckin bad. My lungs seemed to give up as I couldn't breathe. Everything was leaving my world. I couldn't feel Luffy under my touch anymore and I felt more hands set on my body. I struggled to get free as a hand stretched to nowhere.

"L-Luffy!" Was what I said before my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

-- -- --

"_Hulahulahula, Zoro-kun. You have seen the truth!" I turned to the shadowy figure. "But you had changed it, but death doesn't like cheaters, you know." She seemed to be floating in air while sitting. I watched a shadowed hand rose up to her mouth. "Hulahulahula, what do you want to do now?"_

"_Do? I have nothing to do. I saved my boyfriend and my friends from my old, psychotic friend that has killed everyone I knew. I felt dead until I met Luffy and everyone else. Even the Shitty Cook. They changed my life. Kiba High did no such thing. Now I am going to die for doing something right in my life." I stated as I looked at her. "All I care about is that they are safe. No one got hurt… I don't think I could rest in peace if they weren't." I muttered and looked to the white ground._

"_Oh? You think you are dying? Hulahulahula, no, no, Zoro-kun. You are just in a coma." I looked to her with an eyebrow raised._

"_A coma?" I asked and she nodded. "… by the way, who are you?" She giggled and soon spined and an outfit appeared. _

_She wore a punk skirt that was pink. Socks went under the skirt, for knows how much longer, as they were black and white strips. Big shoes, that look like boots, were on her feet as they were pink and had buckles on them. Her shirt, that was long sleeved, had a skull and cross bones on it as the symbol was white and the background was black. A short, royal-looking cape was set on her shoulders and latched in the front. The cape was pink with black fur on the lining. Pink hair in two pigtails was on her head and her lips were pink as her hair and clothes. She landed on both feet as she had a black laced umbrella in her hand. She moved the umbrella to shade her face as she appeared in front of me with a hand stuck out._

"_Perona is my name. I guide the lost souls, but I just happened to run across your confused soul. I decided to direct yours and make it unconfused. Hmm… seemed to work." She muttered and I took the hand._

"_Well obviously you know me. But still, Zoro." She giggled and we shook hands._

"_Nice to actually meet you." She said and we withdrew hands. She began floating again as she spun her umbrella with a light smile._

"_So… when you showed me the 'truth', why wasn't the scene actually the way it was?" I asked curiously and she turned to look at me. A smile appeared as she moved around a little more._

"_Simple, really. He was planning to do it some time during break, but once he heard he was sick he changed plans. I couldn't contact your soul in time to save the poor broken window." She lightly giggled at her little joke. I soaked in the information and nodded as I understood. It went silent for a long time before I thought about something._

"_So… I'm in a coma?" I asked and she peered upon me._

"_Correcto!" She said and did a flip in the air before floating upside down._

"_How do I get out of it?" I asked and she looked at me surprised._

"_You can leave anytime." She pointed out and I looked at her confused._

"_How?"_

"_Don't you sense it?" I shook my head and had no clue what she was going on about. She flipped up right. "You have to sense it. Do you sense the warmth in your hand? The wet drizzles sliding down your arm? Can you hear the crying? The whispers? The depressing setting?" I looked at her and then felt the warmth. I looked at my hand and another hand seemed to be clenching onto it tightly. I looked to her. "Concentrate. And next time I see you it won't be for another forty or fifty years. So, good luck with your little wifey. Hulahulahula." She soon turned into a shadowed figure again and floated away. _

_I breathed out and closed my eyes. I soon heard a slight beeping. A constant beeping that would get on my nerves, but I had to concentrate. I relaxed and smelled the sweet pineapple smell as it was slightly faded as it had a greasy smell to it, along with the tobacco. There was no mango smell, so Nami wasn't there. I concentrated more as _I heard talking. I could feel the bed sheets. I could feel the warmth even stronger than before. My lungs felt like air was being compressed into my lungs. I let it as I calmed and felt my surroundings. Tears drizzled and streamed down my arms as I felt hair tickle my arm. I felt the hand lighten as it was afraid to break me. I felt my toe twitch and my body felt like it could move again. I squeezed the hand and held tightly on it.

"Z-Zoro?" I heard the sweet voice lined with worry and some surprise. My hand retracted and I pulled at the tube lodged in my throat. I wanted to breath on my own accord. I felt Luffy shift and my hand was grabbed. "D-don't." He said quickly and my feet kicked as it was hurting me. "Sanji! Get the doctor!" He shouted and I tried to pull the damn thing out! It hurt like hell! Tears stung my eyes as I felt a hand grab my wrist and the other let go as it yanked it to my side.

"Restrain him and I will take it out!" I heard a deep voice rumble through my ears as I felt the tube sliding out of my throat. I felt like I was going to gag on it. Then it was gone and I felt something pressed onto my neck. I coughed up the stupid, damn irony substance as it scratched against my raw throat. I felt something pricking my throat a couple times and then my head was lifted as I felt the bandage was being wrapped around my neck. I relaxed back and groaned as my throat hurt. The hand on my wrist was gone as it reached up to rub my sore throat. I rolled my head to the side of warmth as I tried to look at Luffy. I blinked the blurriness away. My free hand reached up to cup his face as he was looking upon me with fat tears streaming down.

"L-Luffy." I whispered as my voice was hoarse. He smiled as I had one on my lips. His free hand grabbed mine and he leaned into the touch.

"I'm glad your okay… Zoro." He whispered and kissed my palm. I saw a nurse standing beside him and he looked to her.

"Here. This is for him." She stated as she handed a glass of water to Luffy. He nodded a thanks and turned to me. I was about to grab the glass, but he denied it.

"You don't need to do anything." I frowned as he told me this.

"I'm not f-fucking weak, dam-" I sat up and started coughing as I covered my mouth.

I felt blood leaking out of my mouth. I frowned at the damn fluid. I felt the bed lean down on one side and I noticed his pineapple shampoo was the only smell in the room, beside the hospital smell. I looked to him as he was holding the my hand still and held the glass of water. I saw as his cheeks were puffed out. I rose an eyebrow and he looked to set the glass between his thighs as I noticed some of the fluid was gone. I looked at him as his hand slid out of mine. He cupped my face and his lips were on mine. I was surprised with this and grabbed him by his hips as I pulled him in more. His tongue lined my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Cold fluid entered my mouth and I swallowed it as it soothed my aching throat. He pulled away and a popping noise was made as he took a swig and pulled my lips to his. He did this two more times before I had the last of it. He was about to pull away, but I cupped his face and brought him for a deeper kiss. His hands tangled with my hospital robe. My tongue played along with his as he kissed deeply back. Air was becoming a need and I pulled away slowly as I licked his lips after pulling away. My hands were resting on his shoulders as my forehead was leaning against his. He hummed silently and I smiled lightly as I enjoyed the moment. It felt great.

"I love you, Luffy." I whispered silently as I rose my head and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to melt into liquid chocolate as he peered at me.

"I love you, too, Zoro. Bunches!" He cheered and I chuckled as he hugged me.

"Bunches." I responded and hugged him deeply in my arms. Enjoying it.

* * *

**Kira: Haha! I finished this! I also had to post it soon. As my other chapter was done i was already half way down with this one. It would have been posted earlier, but i went to a friends house. Heh.**

**Robin: Socialising?**

**Kira: Something like that. I had some alcohol... -sweatdrop- Only a little though!**

**Nami: Were you drunk?**

**Kira: -blush- No! ... maybe... okay yeah! I am a lightweight. Fuckers had mixed my drink too. I had Diet Coke and they put Bacardi in it. Damn fuckers...**

**Vivi: So... they got you drunk?**

**Kira: Something like that...**

**Robin: Interesting, Writer-san. Review, Viewer-san.**

**Kaya: Have a good day!**

**Kira: Don't drink under 18!**

**Nami: You're under 18...**

**Kira: Shut up!**

**Robin: Bye, Viewer-san! -waves as a fights beginning in the background-  
**


	15. Success!

**Score To The Top**

**Chapter 15 (The Last Chapter): Success!**

"One, ergh, two. Hup one, down two." It took one week after I woke up from my coma to come home and go back to school. I still have dreams and nightmares about the night I almost died. Also the day I almost died of a heart attack. I still remember the memory of meeting Perona. She was nice enough to unconfused my confused soul.

"Hup one, down two." Everything about my past is clear now. I don't have those memory attacks anymore. I don't have to take the medicine anymore. It's quite great actually.

"Down, two. Hup one, down two." I can't play soccer for now because of medical reasons. I just sit on the bench and support me team. Especially during the tournaments. Which we one first place. I'm not suppose to work out either, well to the point where I exert myself.

"Zoro! Put that weight down!" Luffy shouted at me as I paused in my arm ups. I looked at him as he seemed to be fuming. "You know what the doctor said!" My eyebrow twitched.

"Luffy, I am not exerting myself!" I told him and he walked over to me and took both weights from my hands. "Oi!"

"Remember what happened last week?" He asked me and I lightly blushed as I remembered.

"That was an accident!" I told him and he set the weights down near my doorframe.

"Doesn't matter! You don't need to exert yourself! Only because you have no clue on what the hell it means!" I sighed irritably and rested my head in my hand as I peered at him. He was standing in front of me, ranting. I smirked and soon grabbed his wrist. "Huh?! Z-ah!" I pulled him down in my lap with his back to me. I attached my teeth to his exposed neck and began sucking on the exposed flesh. He shuddered under my touch as my hands roamed his exposed chest. "Z-Zoro… what are you doing?" He asked in a serious voice. I peered at his face as it was flushed with red. I smirked and one of my hands grabbed his manhood. He gasped and his hands grabbed my hand. I released my teeth and nibbled on his earlobe.

"How long has it been?" I asked him and he shuddered against me as he was holding in a moan. "I would say a very long time." I told him and my other took his hands away as the free hand went into his trousers. He leaned back and his head went back as it was against my shoulder and he moaned. "Hmmm? Someone is hard already." I questioned and he turned his head to glare up at me.

"S-shut up." He told me as my thumb began rubbing the head.

His breath made a shuddering noise as he was enjoying it. I smirked and felt myself getting hard at his reactions. I nibble don his neck as my hand pumped him slowly. One of his hands grabbed my wrist as it was wanting the hand to stop, but didn't want it to at the same time. I kept a steady pace as I felt him squirming around. Becoming impatient.

"Switching positions!" I announced and picked him up to throw him on the bed. He yelped in surprise as I was on top of him and my hand was still holding his erection. He moaned as I slowly slid my hand down the shaft.

"P-please!" He begged as his hands gripped my shoulders. "I'm re-ready!" He said and insisted.

I questioned this and I finally released his cock to take his pants and boxers off. I did the same and grinned upon him. I stuck to fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them desperately. I soon pulled them away and he groaned. I kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around my neck as he made it deeper. I stuck a finger in his entrance and he released our lips to groan in pain. He took in breaths as his breathing was short and he was panting. Sweat began to dot his forehead as he was relaxing. I pushed in a second digit and he groaned again before moaning as I moved the fingers. I did a scissoring motion and moved them as I curled my fingers and his back arched and his head flew back with a moan releasing from his lips. I smirked as I found the spot and rubbed against it with my fingers. He kept moaning melodically as I began to nibble on his neck and up to his ear to suck on the earlobe.

He began to plead again and I pulled the fingers out. He groaned and I kissed his lips as I set myself in position between his legs. I kissed his lips again as I slowly started to push into the tight ring. He groaned painfully and was gritting his teeth as I saw the tears peck his eyes. I watched as he wasn't ready, but he wrapped his legs around my waist and held me there.

"C-continue…" He told me as it came out as a whine. He seemed determined to actually do this. I gripped his hips lightly as I pushed in a little more. He groaned loudly as I groaned as well with the tight space. I guess he couldn't wait any longer as pushed against me and I was fully sheathed into him. I groaned at the sudden pressure on my bulging cock. He screamed up in pain as he had his head tossed to the side as tears slipped past his eyelids. His breath came out very uneven and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"L-Luffy?" I asked in a low voice and he half lidded his eyes and looked at me. "Are you, hah, okay?" I asked not really worried about how I think I had actually exerted myself too much and my wounds were screaming up in pain. His hands cupped my face as he cranked his head up and attached his lips to mine. I took this as an okay and gripped his hips as I pulled out of him and soon slammed back into him. His back arched and he moaned loudly. My breath hitched as the warm space covering my cock felt so damn good that it was almost unbearable.

"Mmmnnya~! T-there! Hit it, hah~, again!" He pleaded with pleasure clearly in his voice.

I gritted my teeth as my wound was still throbbing, but I ignored it as I pulled out and thrusted back into my lover. He moaned again and had his arms around my chest as his fingernails were trying to dig deep into my shoulder blades. I grunted at the pain and kept thrusting into him. He kept moaning deeply and I kept attaching and disconnecting our lips, only to reattach them. Our hot breaths mixed as our lips would linger close to each others. A battle between tongues was engaged in a dance as I kept my rhythm; getting faster and ramming harder. My climax was coming and I grabbed his neglected erection. He moaned deeply in pleasure as I began to pump him in with the rhythm. Our lips connected again as I moaned with him. He released my lips as he scratched down my back as he arched back and his head was back.

"Imma~, ah! Aah~! Cumin!" He told me as he came into my hand and filled it with his sticky fluid. I thrusted deep in him and moaned as his walls enclosed on my cock. I thrusted one last time as I came into him making him moan. I held myself up as he panted deeply and I licked his cum off of my hands, also on his body. He groaned when I cleaned my mess up. As I finished I dropped to the side and he wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist. He butterfly kissed my nose before snuggling his face into my chest. "Nya~! I loves you, Zoro~!" He told me in a cute little voice as it was slightly muffled out as his mouth was hidden. I chuckled at this and held him close to me.

"I loves you, too, Luffy~!" I did the same thing as he did and got giggling and squirming out of him. I rested there as he was now snoring quietly. I smiled at the fact that we had accomplished the difficult obstacle… though I was sore.

-- -- -- The next morning…

"Usopp~!" Luffy shouted as I was carrying him on my back. He said it was my fault that he hurt so much to move.

"Luffy! Good morning!" Usopp said as he grinned. I set my monkey on the couch as he grabbed the control. "I challenge you!" Usopp shouted and the battle began on the PS2. I walked into the kitchen, avoiding a kick and went to the coffee machine like always.

"Damn, Marimo." The curly brow cursed under his breath and flipped a pancake over. I poured a mug as the coffee had already been made. I took a sip of the pure coffee substance and sighed in content. "So… did you guys have fun last night?" He asked and I almost choked on my coffee. I swallowed and coughed a bit.

"What was that, Shitty Cook?!" I growled and sneered at him. He smirked at my reaction and flipped the pancake on the plate before pouring more mixture on the pan.

"Oh don't tell me you guys didn't do it! It's obvious! If you guys didn't then Luffy would have ran in here first meeting my foot at the doorway! You must have obviously carried him into the living room because he was too sore form yesterday! Trust me… Usopp did the same thing." He told me and my eyebrow twitched in disgust and irritation. I was irritated because I was always irritated at him. I was disgusted because I did not need to have mental images of him and the long-nose doing it.

"So what…" I mumbled and looked away. I felt something building up in the damn's chef head as he passed and called the two in for breakfast. I had to carry Luffy in, of course, then breakfast started. We talked and messed around until I regretted ever reacting that way to the shitty bastard.

"So Luffy…" Sanji twitched a curly brow at my boyfriend as he got his attention. "You interested in a foursome?" A blush covered Luffy's face.

"Oi! What the hell, Cook!?" I asked and threatened him with my fist. He grinned evilly and looked at me before turning back to Luffy and getting up to wrap an arm around him. I twitched in irritation.

"Oh, but Zoro… You guys have done it already… I'm sure Luffy here is curious! Aren't you, Luffy?" The blush never left my lover's face as he was looking at Sanji. Usopp was blushing as well, maybe at the thought of it.

"Look, Cook! Obviously he doesn't wa-"

"I… I am curious." Luffy muttered and I was deadpanned to the floor. I quickly stood up to look at him amazed.

"What!?" I asked and he twitched cutely before shinning his eyes up at me.

"Can we try?" He asked and I felt shocked.

"Yeah, Marimo, can we try?" Sanji seemed to do the same and I felt slightly cornered.

"Y-yeah! We should try!" Usopp stated and I could not believe this. I let my head fall to the table in total defeat as I had a feeling if I didn't agree then I would either be dragged along, unwillingly. Or they would have a threesome with Luffy.

"Fine…" I said in slight whimper as they cheered.

"We should celebrate!" I heard a shout and was overly upset that I had to, now, share my sex life.

At least… no one is trying to murder us anymore.

* * *

**Kira: Finished~!**

**Robin: That was an excellent story.**

**Kaya: I thought you were going to make it longer...**

**Kira: i was thinking about it, then it thought "Well since i have like twenty other stories I'm working on, then why should i care when i end this."**

**Kaya: Isn't that sort of mean?**

**Kira: In some ways... yes.**

**Kaya: -sweatdrop-**

**Nami: LEMON!!!!!**

**Kira: Awwww, yes... i could have not finished this without the smexy lemon!**

**Nami: -clears throat- Zoro! 10,000 Beli for waiting until now to have smex!!!**

**KaKi: -sweatdrop-**

**Robin: Hope you enjoyed, Viewer-san. Don't forget to review.**

**Kira: See you again in another story!!!!**

**KaKiRo: Bye~!  
**


End file.
